Un consuelo inesperado
by Cielo Turquesa
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry no es quien consuela a Hermione aquella ocasión en que vió a Ron besándose con Lavender? ¿Qué pasaría si el consuelo viene de una inesperada compañía?. Pronto lo que comenzó por una casualidad se convertirá en un contrato del que no se puede liberar ¿Te unirías a tu peor enemigo por un bien mayor?.
1. Bajo la luna

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter**,** su mundo y sus personajes le pertenecen a la sabia y fabulosa J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomé prestados por un ratito para dejar volar mi imaginación. El contenido de esta historia si es completamente de mi autoría.

Esta historia está basada en los acontecimientos de _Harry Potter y El Misterio del P__ríncipe_, trataré de apegarme lo mejor posible al contexto original, pero añadiré varios cambios para adaptarlo a un Dramione.

* * *

**UN CONSUELO INESPERADO**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

**Bajo la luna**

El eco de pasos apresurados resonaba por el largo pasillo de piedra, las suaves luces de las velas iluminaban el camino y de vez en cuando una leve brisa las hacia tintinear.

De pronto, su andar se hizo más rápido a medida que escuchaba una voz que la llamaba, en ese momento no quería estar con nadie, se sentía bastante avergonzada de su estado y lo único en su mente era encontrar un lugar para desahogarse, gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y el nudo en la garganta que se había comenzado a formar hace unos minutos amenazaba con empeorar su estado.

Pronto encontró un pasillo solitario que llevaba hacia lo alto de una de las torres del castillo, la única luz existente provenía de los débiles rayos de luna que se colaban por las ventanas abiertas, Hermione se sentó en los primeros escalones y por fin permitió que sus lamentos llenaran la estancia.

Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma y de su poca valentía, era una Gryffindor y la única reacción que había tenido en aquel momento fue huir, frente a ella, Lavender había rodeado con sus brazos el cuello de Ron mientras unía sus labios en un desesperado beso y Ron que al principio parecía sorprendido pronto le correspondía rodeando la cintura de ella, la sala común estaba atestada de alumnos que festejaban la reciente victoria de Gryffindor contra Slytherin en el partido de Quidditch y comenzaron a aplaudir el acto que se desarrollaba en medio de la estancia.

Pero Hermione ya no escuchaba, para ella ya no existía nada más que ese beso y el gran dolor que causaba en su interior, a un par de pasos cerca vió como la sonrisa de Harry se desvanecía a medida que alternaba su mirada entre ella y la escena, pronto ya no pudo soportar estar en ese lugar, con esfuerzo empujó a los compañeros que se encontraban a su alrededor hasta que finalmente pudo cruzar el retrato y salir de la sala común.

Se imaginaba que Harry era quien la había seguido y hasta hace unos momentos decía su nombre, pero a medida que avanzaba por el castillo y aumentaba su velocidad pudo perderle. Ahora estaba ahí, lamentándose y sintiéndose más miserable que nunca.

Pronto la tristeza dio paso al enojo -Tonta niña insoportable- se atrevió a decir en voz alta, Lavender podría no ser muy inteligente, pero sin duda había sido lo suficiente audaz como para ocupar en ese momento un lugar que ella deseaba desde hace ya un tiempo.

-¿Al fin admites lo que eres Granger?- una voz profunda, casi ronca, se escuchó en la oscuridad.

Hermione miró hacia la pared que se encontraba a su izquierda, ese era uno de los lugares donde la luz de la luna no alcanzaba a llegar por lo que se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, debido al tono bajo que había utilizado la otra persona, al principio le fue difícil reconocer de quién se trataba.

Pronto un par de pasos hacia la ventana frente a ella revelaron a un joven de porte aristocrático, llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts pero a simple vista podía distinguir que su túnica era de una excelente calidad, se recargó en el umbral de la ventana por lo que la luna se erguía a su espalda brindándole a su figura un aire de misterio, sin embargo, su acostumbrado semblante petulante ahora era remplazado por una mirada cansada, con profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos y una delgadez en el rostro más pronunciada que antes, su cabello que siempre estaba peinado pulcramente hacia atrás ahora se encontraba desordenado y algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro.

Con la frente en alto cruzo ambos brazos sobre su pecho y con altivez se dedicó a mirar a Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?, ahora no me apetece perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo- después de saber de quién se trataba, Hermione maldecía su suerte, no pudo encontrarse con peor persona en ese momento donde era tan frágil.

-¿Qué quiero?, que regreses al lugar donde perteneces y dejes de ocupar un lugar que claramente no está a tu altura, pero en vista de que en todo este tiempo eso no ha sido posible, solo quiero que te vayas de aquí y me dejes en paz-.

No quería más molestias de las que ya tenía así que estaba dispuesta a levantarse e irse, pero de pronto un intenso pensamiento la embargó ¿por qué tenía que ser ella la que se fuera?, se sentía cansada y con el orgullo bastante lastimado como para ceder - Si tanto te molesta mi presencia entonces vete tú, como ya te dije _Malfoy_, no me apetece discutir contigo en este momento- pronunció el apellido con remarcado fastidio, pronto un renovado sentimiento de enojo se hizo presente, ese encuentro estaba distrayendo momentáneamente su mente de aquello que la aquejaba y se aferró a él como una medida casi desesperada.

-Fuiste tú quién irrumpió aquí en primer lugar, así que lo justo es que te retires- después de hablar, soltó un cansado suspiro y prosiguió con un tono de voz más tranquilo -Mira Granger, ahora no me encuentro con el ánimo suficiente para honrarte con mi presencia así que es mejor que te vayas de una vez e incordies a otros, ¿Qué acaso San Potter y la comadreja ya se cansaron de ti?–

Eso había sido todo, el recuerdo de cierto pelirrojo volvió a su mente, las lágrimas que habían resbalando por sus mejillas hace rato que se habían secado pero el nudo en su garganta volvía a hacer acto de presencia y no estaba dispuesta a llorar de nuevo, al menos no frente a él. Lo que había comenzado con un sentimiento de fastidio ahora se convertía en furia, ya estaba harta de la amable Hermione -Lo mismo digo, que pasa con los dos gorilas que siempre te siguen a todas partes, ¿Qué acaso al fin descubrieron lo inútil que eres sin tu padre que te protege ahora que está en Azkaban?- respondió mordaz y pronto se dio cuenta que dio en el clavo.

Malfoy que hasta ese momento se encontraba relajado en su posición, pronto se tensó y descruzo los brazos, cerró sus manos en puños y los apretó tan fuerte que incluso podría percibirse que temblaban por momentos.

Se separó de la ventana y con rapidez recorrió la distancia entre ellos, la tomó de ambas manos y con fuerza la levantó del escalón en donde estaba y la recargó contra la pared, a tal punto que Hermione sintió con dolor como la piedra entraba en contacto con su espalda en un golpe seco, Malfoy colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza aprisionándola, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos cansados ahora la miraban con furia, el color plata ahora se había oscurecido y teniéndolo tan cerca por primera vez pudo distinguir como ligeras tonalidades de un azul claro se entrelazaban con el plata.

Se dio cuenta que tal vez se había pasado un poco, cuando Malfoy habló -No tienes idea Granger, de lo útil que puedo llegar a ser si me lo propongo, sobre todo ahora que no tienes a tus guardaespaldas protegiéndote- le miraba directamente a los ojos pero Hermione desvío el contacto sin poder evitarlo -Al parecer tengo razón, ambos se cansaron de ti, será que finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo poca cosa que eres y te reemplazaron por alguien mejor?- sus hombros temblaron ligeramente lo que hizo que Malfoy se diera cuenta de que había atinado y poco a poco en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de lado.

Sin poder evitarlo y contra toda la fuerza de voluntad que había podido reunir, gruesas lágrimas volvieran a asomarse por sus ojos siguiendo el camino que antes habían hecho las anteriores, su orgullo se sentía más lastimado que nunca, el coraje y la vergüenza que sentía de sí misma al verse tan frágil ante él hicieron que más lágrimas siguieran a las primeras y ya no pudo parar, su piernas se debilitaron y comenzaron a temblar, de no ser por la prisión en la que se encontraba habría caído al suelo.

De pronto, algo increíble pasó, el gran Draco Malfoy, que no perdía la oportunidad de demostrar cuánto asco le daba estar cerca de ella, separó una de sus manos de la pared y la colocó en su mejilla, eso hizo que de inmediato posara sus ojos sobre él. Marrón y plata se encontraron y mantuvieron esa conexión durante un largo momento, cada uno perdido en los ojos del otro y a la vez en sus propios pensamientos, en ese efímero momento se vieron reflejados y de pronto sintieron que no estaban tan solos, que tal vez había alguien que, aunque no entendía las circunstancias al menos sentía un poco su dolor, por que veían ese mismo sentimiento en el otro.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que un sonido fuera del pasillo los hizo salir de su ensoñación, Malfoy alejo la mano que hasta ese momento seguía posada en la mejilla de Hermione y ambos se separaron como si el otro quemara, el sonido, que correspondía al de pasos, se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta que cerca de la poca luz proveniente del pasillo anterior aparecieron Ron y Lavender tomados de las manos mientras reían.

\- Ups! Creo que este pasillo ya está ocupado- dijo Lavender mientras se daba cuenta de su presencia y se colgaba del brazo de su acompañante.

Ron al identificar de quienes se trataba se tensó - ¿Qué haces aquí hurón? Y ¿por qué estás con él Hermione, acaso te está molestando?- se soltó del agarre de Lavender y miró con furia al rubio.

-Cómo si tuviera que darte explicaciones a ti pobretón- respondió Malfoy fastidiado, en ese momento encontraba cansado tener que lidiar con ese perdedor, sobre todo cuando se encontraba bastante confundido con lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿A caso te ha hecho algo Hermione? - Ron ignoró a Malfoy y preguntó.

-No Ron y si así fuera, soy lo bastante capaz de defenderme sola, así que ocúpate de tus propios asuntos- respondió Hermione con fastidio, sorprendiendo a todos con sus palabras.

Malfoy arqueó una de sus cejas al escucharla y en su aguda mente las piezas comenzaron a entrelazarse, consideró lo pegados que habían llegados la comadreja y la chica Brown y los sollozos que había escuchado de Granger cuando recién se encontraron, ahora comprendía lo que ocurría -_Vaya, así que después de todo la come libros si puede gastar el tiempo en algo más que en el estudio-_ pensó.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, estamos hablando de Malfoy, sabes que él no es de fiar Hermione- Ron se encontraba confundido y sorprendido a partes iguales después de escuchar a su amiga.

-Puede ser, pero eso es algo que yo misma puedo manejar, así que no te molestes en perder el tiempo que al parecer estás muy ocupado- Hermione respondió cruzándose de brazos.

\- _Won-Won_ será mejor que nos vayamos, ya la escuchaste, ella puede manejarlo - Lavender aún se encontraba sorprendida de las respuestas de Hermione y sobretodo de que estuviera junto a Malfoy, pero debido a la urgencia de estar junto a su nuevo amor decidió dejarlo pasar, ya podría cotillear un poco después.

Ron se vio arrastrado contra su voluntad por Lavender hacia las escaleras en las que hace poco Hermione había estado sentada, por eso es que habían ido ahí en primer lugar, sin embargo, antes de irse miró de nuevo a Hermione con la confusión y el enojo plasmados en su cara. Ella lo ignoró y prefirió dejar que se marcharan, ya estaba molesta por tener que verlos tomados de las manos y tan juntos frente a ella.

Cuando finalmente se fueron decidió mirar hacia otro lado, topándose de pronto con la intensa mirada de Malfoy fija en ella, a su mente vino el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido antes de la interrupción y sin saber por qué un pequeño cosquilleo apareció en su estómago.

Malfoy por su parte estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, hace un momento, antes de que Weasley apareciera se había sentido demasiado extraño.

Al principio estaba en ese lugar porque necesitaba estar solo, desde que comenzó el año las cosas que antes le agradaban y las preocupaciones típicas de un estudiante habían sido reemplazadas por problemas mucho más grandes, estaba demasiado consciente del peligro que ahora él y su familia corrían, bastante había sido la humillación de ver a su padre encarcelado y ahora debía enfrentarse una situación que sobrepasaba todos sus límites.

El terror de lo que ocurriría si fallaba lo atormentaba cada noche, cuando cerraba los ojos las pesadillas acudían a él por lo que le era difícil conciliar el sueño y por las mañanas se sentía cansado y sin ganas de hacer otra cosa que pensar en la manera de cumplir su misión, cada noche salía de su sala común para alejarse de la molesta compañía de los otros estudiantes de Slytherin, ellos no podían dimensionar ni una pequeña parte de lo horrible que era más allá de la seguridad del castillo, el mundo mágico poco a poco estaba conociendo el terror de lo que significaba el regreso del Señor Tenebroso y sus compañeros todavía tenían la vaga idea de que todo estaba bien, le parecían inútiles y le molestaba de sobremanera no poder gozan él también de esa inocente ignorancia.

Esa noche no había sido diferente y se encontraba en soledad cuando unos pasos apresurados interrumpieron sus atormentados pensamientos, de pronto, ante él se presentó una figura de cabello castaño enmarañado, con el pecho agitado debido al esfuerzo y las mejillas sonrojadas, se dejó caer en uno de los escalones y cuando iba a decirle que se largara de ahí, la escuchó, un profundo sollozo salió de su garganta, el dolor era palpable y pronto fue capaz de distinguir las lágrimas que derramaba, esa imagen causó algo en él, saber que no era el único que sufría en ese enorme castillo le dio cierta tranquilidad y aunque no supiera realmente la razón de su dolor, lo reconfortó.

Después la había escuchado hablar y tras la ira que sintió debido a su impertinencia, volvió a ser tomado desprevenido por la misma mirada de tristeza y desolación que a él lo embargaba, no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por el sentimiento compartido y mantuvo esa conexión.

El carraspeo de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirándola perdido en sus cavilaciones y ella le regresaba la mirada, aunque con algo de incomodidad. Ninguno de los dos supo que decir, se encontraban bastante ensimismados como para comenzar otro enfrentamiento y cansados como para querer salir de ahí.

Malfoy, después de recuperar el control de sí mismo, fue el primero en romper el silencio -Así que la comadreja y tú al fin se cansaron del otro, creí que tenía mal gusto al estar contigo, pero ahora veo que va de mal en peor en cuanto a sus preferencias- mencionó arqueando una ceja.

-Me sorprende que lo menciones Malfoy, creí que no te interesaban los asuntos de impuros como nosotros- respondió Hermione imitando su gesto.

-Y no me interesan, es solo que me parece curioso, creí que después de todo y teniendo en cuenta lo inútil que es, te escogería a ti, quien lo hubiera pensado del pobretón-.

Hermione sintió una punzada al escuchar aquello, pero no se dejó amedrentar, su orgullo ya había sufrido bastante y sólo quería paz -Lamento haber hecho aquel comentario antes- mencionó sorprendiendo a su acompañante, aunque éste no lo demostró.

-No necesito tu lástima Granger, ahórratelo-.

-No es lástima, lo digo sinceramente, no es mi problema si lo tomas de otra forma- se dirigió su lugar de antes y volvió a tomar asiento -No pienso irme por lo pronto, así que eres libre de irte para no seguir incordiándote- dijo mirando la luna que se alzaba orgullosa a través de la ventana -O si lo prefieres puedes quedarte-.

Malfoy la observó y sopeso sus palabras, a él tampoco le apetecía marcharse y aunque hubiera preferido estar solo no le molesto tener un poco de compañía, aún si se trataba precisamente de ésa compañía, el estrés sí que estaba haciendo mella en él, pues no encontraba otra explicación para cometer semejante desliz como ese y el de hace un rato. Para sorpresa de su acompañante e incluso de sí mismo, tomó asiento en el escalón en el que Hermione se encontraba, aunque del otro extremo, y miró hacia el cielo a través de la ventana.

Pronto el silencio inundó el lugar, pero esta vez estaba acompañado de comodidad, la suficiente para brindar calma a ambos.

El inmenso cielo se encontraba despejado casi en su mayoría, a excepción de pequeños puntos brillantes alrededor de la luna llena que se alzaba brillante esa noche. Era incluso relajante la tranquilidad que embargó el pasillo pues contrastaba completamente con el ajetreo cotidiano que inundaba a Hogwarts y que en ese momento debía ser aún mayor en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hermione pronto descubrió que una silenciosa compañía era justo lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse y despejar su mente, dejó de sentir la opresión en su pecho, quien hubiera pensado que esa compañía sería precisamente el personaje a su lado, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que implicaba prefirió ignorar ese detalle, al menos hasta que ambos recapacitaran y volvieran a su estado normal.

-Me parece extraño que no estés con los de tu casa, después del partido de hoy deberías brindar aunque sea un poco de apoyo moral, si es que existe algo como eso entre las serpientes- Hermione rompió el silencio al recordar que más temprano ese día le había parecido raro no ver a Malfoy en su habitual puesto en el equipo, no era algo de su interés, pero le pareció un buen tema para conversar, aunque claro no tenía muchas esperanzas en que él le respondiera.

-No existe nada como eso en Slytherin- Malfoy respondió con una breve mueca de sonrisa -Pero aún si lo hubiera, tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar que en un partido- dijo volviendo a su semblante serio.

-¿Draco Malfoy pensando en algo más importante que en vengarse de Gryffindor por haberlos vencido en Quidditch?, eso sí que es poco creíble- respondió Hermione con cierto humor, el cual se esfumó cuando miro a su lado y percibió la seriedad en el semblante de su compañero.

-Aunque parezca increíble hay cosas mucho más serias afuera de esa burbuja en la que tú y tus amigos se han sumergido Granger, cosas que incluso San Potter no ha contemplado y que debería, teniendo en cuenta el pedestal de héroe en el que todos se han empeñado en colocarlo- un brillo fugaz pareció pasar por sus ojos que de pronto se habían vuelto a oscurecer.

-¿Y tú te has puesto a pensar en eso Malfoy?- a Hermione no le pasó por alto la intensidad con la que el rubio comenzaba a abordar el tema y le daba a entender que algo estaba escapando a su conocimiento.

A Draco le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, pero en su semblante no se mostró ni una pizca de su impresión interna y decidió que solo en ese fugaz momento podía dejarle saber a otra persona un poco de aquello que lo atormentaba, solo por unos minutos y tal vez no se sentiría tan solo como lo había hecho desde el momento en que la pesada carga de su misión había caído sobre él.

-Lo he hecho, más de lo que quisiera y no he vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces- respondió mirando a los ojos a Hermione, dejando caer su capa de hielo e intentando trasmitirle todo aquello en lo que pensaba.

Hermione nunca antes había visto en esos ojos algo más que desprecio y asco, por lo que percibir las emociones que ahora le regalaban la hizo sentir un tanto mareada pero no quiso romper el contacto en ningún momento, como si esa mirada la estuviese llamando, como si silenciosamente le pidiera ayuda y de pronto le trasmitiera todo el dolor, el miedo y la angustia que reflejaba.

Una brisa helada se coló por la ventana y meció el enmarañado cabello de Hermione, haciendo a ambos despertar de su trance y pestañear un par de veces.

-Ya debe ser algo tarde- dijo Hermione algo recia a admitir que era momento de volver a la naturalidad de las cosas, seguramente Harry estaría histérico buscándola debido a su huida y posterior desaparición.

Pero a pesar de eso no quería irse, el silencio le había hecho sentir extrañamente reconfortada y hace un momento esa mirada la había hecho dudar, tal vez era cierto que algo escapaba a su comprensión, había cosas mucho más importantes en las que debería pensar teniendo en cuenta el peligro que asechaba al mundo mágico en esos momentos.

Pero sobretodo estaba el hecho de que Malfoy parecía saber más, y eso le hizo recordar las palabras de Harry a principios de curso cuando le vieron entrar con su madre a Borgin y Burkes, de pronto comenzó a rememorar el comportamiento de Malfoy en los pasados meses, la manera en la que se había separado de sus acostumbrados guardaespaldas y compañía, en el hecho de que ya no era parte del equipo de Quidditch y en cómo en todas las clases ya no era su prioridad insultarlos, e incluso se podía decir que hasta parecía haber perdido el interés, era casi como si se hubiera _apagado_.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la persona que era el centro de ellos se levantó de su improvisado asiento, se desperezó un poco sin perder su porte aristocrático y dio un último vistazo a través de la ventana.

-Bueno Granger me gustaría decir que tu presencia aquí fue insufrible como siempre, pero extrañamente en esta ocasión y sin que quede de precedente, no lo fue tanto- por un breve momento una mueca de sonrisa se mostró en sus labios y casi inmediatamente volvió a su semblante serio.

-Eh, creo que puedo decir lo mismo de mi parte Malfoy- respondió Hermione algo confundida al despertar tan abruptamente de sus cavilaciones y se levantó -Inexplicablemente tu presencia tampoco fue un tormento para mí en esta ocasión- imitó el breve amago de sonrisa que había visto en su acompañante.

Y sin más por decir, Malfoy simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el siguiente pasillo rumbo a su sala común.

-Y Malfoy- le llamó Hermione cuando ya había atravesado un breve tramo, a lo que éste se detuvo sin voltear a mirarle -Espero que lo que sea que ocupe tus pensamientos pronto se resuelva- dijo sinceramente.

Malfoy no respondió y se limitó a reanudar su paso, en su rostro se mostró una sonrisa que duró más de lo normal, esas palabras extrañamente le habían dado un poco de consuelo, sobretodo porque aun cuando se había burlado de eso en el pasado sabía que la chica era conocida por su buena voluntad y se la brindaba a quien fuera, incluso a él siendo quien era. Esa sinceridad era muy rara por no decir inexistente en su ámbito, así que le resultó refrescante, sin embargo, su sonrisa pronto disminuyó, si ella supiera qué era aquello que ocupaba sus pensamientos no le desearía que pronto se resolvieran, si tan solo supiera volvería a mirarle con el mismo desprecio que le había dedicado desde hacía seis años y ciertamente no la culparía, incluso él se despreciaba a sí mismo.

Por su parte Hermione le observó seguir su camino antes de que ella emprenderá el suyo a su sala común, ahora tenía algo en mente, un propósito y cuando era así no había fuerza en el mundo que la hiciera desistir hasta cumplirlo, ese nuevo propósito era descubrir que se traía Draco Malfoy entre manos, pero a diferencia de Harry ella no quería saber para poder delatarlo y condenarlo, no, ella quería saber por qué nunca olvidaría el llamada de ayuda que percibió en esos ojos, conscientemente o no, él le había dejado ver aunque sea por un momento que necesitaba un ápice de esperanza y _ella no se la negaría_.

Esa noche extrañamente cierta serpiente al fin pudo dormir tranquilo después de varios meses en vela, y por esa noche no hubo pesadillas ni temores, ni si quiera hubo realmente sueños, solamente paz.

O tal vez si había soñado un poco, con una melena indomable y castaña.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Esta es mi primera historia así que me encuentro entusiasmada pues nunca me había atrevido a publicar algo mío, solo a leer las increíbles cosas que hay en esta página, disculpen las faltas de ortografía que se me pudieron haber pasado.**

**Todavía estoy pensando si quiero que esto sea solo un One-Shot o una historia más larga, así que si les gustó por favor háganmelo saber en los Reviews pues estaré muy agradecida de leer su opinión.**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**


	2. Enfrentamiento

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter**,** su mundo y sus personajes le pertenecen a la sabia y fabulosa J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomé prestados por un ratito para dejar volar mi imaginación. El contenido de esta historia si es completamente de mi autoría.

Esta historia está basada en los acontecimientos de _Harry Potter y El Misterio del Príncipe_, trataré de apegarme lo mejor posible al contexto original pero añadiré varios cambios para adaptarlo a un Dramione.

* * *

**UN CONSUELO INESPERADO**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Enfrentamiento**

El pasto se hundía bajo sus pies con cada paso que daba, ese día en específico parecía hacer un viento poderoso, así que su único objetivo era llegar al castillo para refugiarse en el recibidor después de haber terminado su clase en el invernadero, su rebelde cabello se agitaba sin control dándole más que nunca el aspecto de una leona, la punta de su nariz y mejillas se encontraban rosadas brindándole una imagen infantil, lo que causaba un extraño contraste con su melena, pegados a su pecho fuertemente rodeados por ambos brazos se encontraban dos pesados libros, lo que provocó que su carrera se viera un tanto entorpecido debido al peso extra.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino se alejó de la gran entrada por la que todavía se colaba el fuerte viento y se recargó en una de las paredes de piedra junto a una estatua que le sirvió de refugio, soltó un largo y exhausto suspiro y después de algunos minutos, una vez recuperada su respiración habitual, emprendió el camino hacia su próximo destino: la biblioteca.

Al llegar se encontró con la silenciosa paz que tanto amaba de ese lugar, tomó asiento en una mesa en el fondo que se encontraba cerca de dos largas estanterías, lo que hacía que se le dificultará a otras personas el poder verla, sin embargo ella tenía una vista privilegiada desde esa posición, sin dificultad podía ver cuando alguien entraba o salía del lugar y cuando se encontraba cerca o se dirigía hacia ella.

Era precisamente esa razón por la que era su mesa favorita pues sin distracciones podía concentrarse de lleno en sus estudios y cuando captaba que alguien se dirigía a ella, si en ese momento le apetecía concentrarse en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, simplemente se levantaba de su asiento y disimuladamente se dirigía a otro lugar, ciertamente se trataba de una actitud un tanto huraña pero Hermione pensaba que para ponerse al corriente con sus tareas a veces era necesario ser un poco egoísta e incluso solitaria, al menos solo en ese aspecto, por que cuando se trataba de un asunto importante siempre estaba dispuesta a brindar apoyo a sus amigos.

Abriendo de par en par ambos libros que anteriormente había marcado con separadores en páginas específicas, sacó de su mochila varios pergaminos, un tintero y su pluma, lista para comenzar a tomar notas.

Tenía una hora libre antes de su siguiente período de clases por lo que la biblioteca se encontraba más sola de lo habitual, no fue muy difícil separarse de Harry y Ron, después de todo el último se había escabullido en cuanto había terminado la clase siendo arrastrado por una melosa Lavender, ambos habían iniciado una relación después del último partido de Quidditch, Hermione no quería pensar mucho en eso así que desde que supo sobre su nueva relación había decidido tomar distancia, se despidió de Harry diciendo que prefería utilizar ese tiempo para adelantar tareas, él por su puesto no vio nada extraño en ese comportamiento y prefirió hacer cualquier otra cosa que pasar su tiempo libre en la biblioteca, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en verse en su próxima clase.

Lo cierto es que refugiarse en la biblioteca le parecía ciertamente útil para otro propósito además de estudiar, Hermione optó por apartarse de sus amigos más de lo habitual, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche pero todavía no soportaba ver a Lavender y a Ron tan juntos, sobretodo por la manía que habían adquirido ambos de besuquearse en cada rincón del castillo, las primeras veces habían sido sumamente dolorosas para ella, al punto de tener que inventar cualquier excusa para largarse a llorar, pero ahora parecía que sus ojos se habían secado y últimamente lo único que sentía cada vez que les veía juntos era fastidio y aunque le costaba admitir, resentimiento.

Debido a eso, prefería evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con Ron en pos de su bienestar emocional, pues en muchas ocasiones ambos se habían enfrascado en acaloradas discusiones que partían prácticamente de cualquier motivo, no podía evitar sentirse molesta por aquellos detalles que nunca le habían agradado de Ron pero que procuraba pasar por alto, ahora simplemente sobrepasaban su límite de paciencia, cosas como el que intentara hablar cada vez que tenía la boca retacada de comida o su inexistente sutileza y sentido común para abordar temas delicados, era como si de pronto le fuera más difícil ignorar esos aspectos y no pudiera evitar hacérselo ver y regañarle por ellos, bueno, más de lo normal.

Durante esas discusiones Harry solía mantenerse al margen y tomaba una distancia prudente en caso de ser necesaria su intervención o en caso de tener que echarse pecho tierra y refugiarse de un contundente ataque, uno nunca sabe.

En el fondo Hermione sabía que eso solamente era un escudo para reprimir todos esos sentimientos que tenía por Ron desde hace tiempo y que por indecisión o miedo no había querido exponer, hasta el día en que le vio rodeando con sus brazos a alguien más.

La oportunidad se había ido y ahora era deber de ella enfrentar las consecuencias, después de todo era una leona y no se iba a pasar toda la vida llorando, así que lo estaba haciendo de la mejor manera en que sabía y podía: ocultándose debajo de una pila de libros, transformando sus sentimientos en fastidio y regaños para sus amigos.

Y era precisamente por eso que ahora más que nunca se enfrascaba en profundas investigaciones acerca de trabajos dados en clase y temas de su interés, entre los cuales había uno que últimamente le daba dolores de cabeza debido a la poca información existente.

Efectivamente, habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella extraña noche, desde que percibió esa silenciosa llamada de auxilio y se propuso como objetivo descubrir lo que pasaba, pero desde entonces no había obtenido nada, ya no había vuelto a hablar con Malfoy desde aquella ocasión y cuando se lo encontraba en los pasillos o compartían alguna clase, él se dedicaba a ignorarle a ella y a prácticamente a todos a su alrededor, siempre acompañado de su característico aire déspota y si por alguna razón encontraba la muy poco cotidiana oportunidad de hablarle, él le dirigía una mirada despectiva y con una ceja alzada respondía mordaz.

Del chico con ojos atormentados y apariencia de llevar un gran peso encima ya no había rastro.

Hermione ya hasta comenzaba a creer que esa ocasión tal vez había sido producto de su imaginación, después de todo en ese momento se encontraba tan dispersa que tal vez su mente le jugó una mala pasada, una en la que el protagonista era el chico que la había tratado mal toda su vida, a fin de cuentas cuando se ponía a pensar en ello toda la situación sonaba como algo muy poco probable, por no decir imposible, además ya no había vuelto a ver esa mirada suplicante, en su lugar cada vez que intentaba mirar se encontraba con unos ojos de acero que parecían insultarla por el simple hecho de haberse atrevido a compartir el mismo espacio vital.

Y a pesar de sus crecientes sospechas de delirio Hermione en más de una ocasión se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que si eso había sido un producto de su imaginación era uno muy bueno, pues durante el tiempo que duró fue capaz de distraerse de asuntos poco agradables y concentrarse en aquellas cosas que realmente importaban. Aún cuando admitirlo ante sí misma le había parecido bastante irreal.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una imponente figura entraba por las grandes puertas de madera y tomaba asiento en un acojinado sillón individual, cerca de la mesa en donde ella estaba, esa figura había tomado un grueso libro cubierto de piel de dragón y justo ahora se encontraba sosteniéndolo con ambas manos frente a su cara, leyendo hábilmente su contenido.

Hermione levantó su cabeza cuando percibió un ligero movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con una platinada cabellera a unas cuantas mesas por delante de ella, él se encontraba de espaldas a su posición por lo que solo podía distinguir sus hombros anchos encorvados en pos de sostener un pesado libro.

De pronto una ligera sensación de vértigo la invadió, era como si frente a ella se hubiera materializado una extraña criatura mágica, un tanto imponente e incluso terrorífica pero al mismo tiempo interesante.

Recordó el rumbo de sus pensamientos minutos atrás y un brillo se vio reflejado en sus ojos, quizás ya era hora de enfrentar a esa criatura, quizás era el momento de resolver de una vez todas sus dudas, ya estaba cansada de debatir consigo misma si se había tratado de un producto de su imaginación o era algo real y ahora que veía a Malfoy solo, en un lugar poco transitado y alejado de ojos curiosos, estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez no era tan mala idea, a fin de cuentas si obtenía malos resultados tan solo daría un paso atrás y por fin se rendiría, pero si no, entonces podría intentar indagar un poco más y tal vez poseer esa tan valiosa información que escapaba a su comprensión.

Y con eso podría contribuir a algo más, aunque no sabía exactamente el qué y ciertamente cuando intentaba saber la razón por la que se había empecinado en saciar esa curiosidad nacía en ella una confusión tal que prefería dejar de pensar en eso por un rato.

Por lo pronto se encontraba ahí frente a una oportunidad única y decidió que era hora de tomarla, ya descubriría después cuál era precisamente la razón para hacer todo eso.

Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y con cierto nerviosismo comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia la otra persona, se regañó mentalmente cuando por un breve momento pensó que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea y se le antojó regresar a la seguridad de su silla, pero pronto se compuso y se obligó a sí misma a seguir su camino, ¡ella era una leona por Dios!, ¿Desde cuándo enfrentarse a Malfoy se había convertido en un motivo suficiente para ponerse nerviosa o querer salir corriendo a refugiarse?, nunca, ni siquiera esa primera vez en que la había llamado sangre sucia, ciertamente la ofendió pero recompuso y desde ese entonces decidió que nunca más se dejaría intimidar por él o por los suyos.

Así que con eso en mente y con un ligero hormigueo en las palmas de sus manos, se dirigió con mayor decisión hacia la pequeña sala que se encontraba más adelante y tomó asiento en un sillón de doble plaza justo enfrente de Malfoy, éste pareció no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia pues continuaba en la misma posición, y ahora podía ver claramente como su ceño se fruncía, al parecer debido a la concentración con la que devoraba las páginas de aquel libro, de vez en cuando movía una de sus manos para cambiar de hoja mientras con la otra hacía fuerza para que el pesado tomo no se cayera y después proseguía a mover sus ojos hábilmente de una lado a otro en el contenido.

Después de pasados unos minutos Hermione se atrevió a hacer un sonoro carraspeo y fue ahí cuando finalmente aquella pesada mirada se posó en ella, abrió un poco más sus ojos en un gesto que ella consideró como sorpresa, pero no pudo estar segura debido a que rápidamente le miró de manera suspicaz.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Granger?- dijo arrastrando las palabras y antes de que pudiera contestar prosiguió -Creí que al menos tendrías algo de sentido común como para darte cuenta de que estoy ocupado- terminó mirándola con fastidio.

Hermione decidió ignorarlo, ya que sabía que una discusión no era precisamente lo que necesitaba para cumplir su objetivo así que tomando un profundo suspiro, habló -¿Qué lees?- no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación así que creyó que lo más fácil era comenzar por algo sencillo.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja -nada de tu incumbencia- haciendo ademán de levantarse prosiguió -Si no tienes más preguntas tontas por hacer, será mejor que me vaya a proseguir mi lectura a otra parte-

-No, espera- eso último había sonado más desesperado de lo que hubiera querido -Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace unos días- mordió su labio inferior un tanto ansiosa.

Malfoy no contestó y se limitó a mirarle, aunque todavía se encontraba un tanto inclinado hacia enfrente con la intención de levantarse en cualquier momento.

-El otro día, en aquella torre, ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que no habías vuelto a ser el mismo desde que pensaste en cosas más importantes?, ¿De qué cosas importantes hablabas?- disimuladamente una de sus manos se cerraba con fuerza sobre la otra.

Malfoy solo la miró con semblante mortalmente serio y no dijo nada durante lo que a Hermione le parecieron horas. Cuando finalmente se dignó a hablar la tomó desprevenida.

-No sé de qué me hablas- su ceño se había vuelto a fruncir y ahora apretaba su mano en torno al libro, de tal forma que sus nudillos se habían comenzado a poner más blancos de lo normal -¿Que acaso de tanto confabular con Potter y la comadreja finalmente te volviste loca?- se levantó de su asiento rápidamente -Ya me he cansado de tu presencia, deja de molestar y vuelve al basurero del que hayas venido- y tras mirarla con algo parecido al rencor comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con paso apresurado.

-Malfoy espera- Hermione intentó alcanzarlo y antes de tomar su brazo para detenerlo, él se dio vuelta con la furia reflejada en sus ojos.

Eso le había intimidado un poco pero armándose de valor habló -¿En verdad no sabes de qué estoy hablando? ¿No lo recuerdas ni un poco?- intentó por última vez.

-No tengo idea y será mejor que me dejes en paz, por que como me vuelvas a molestar con tus absurdas ideas o ridículas preguntas desearás no haber abierto la boca nunca, maldita sangre sucia-

Eso fue suficiente para Hermione, así que sin más levantó su barbilla y le dirigió una mirada desafiante -Atrévete a hacer algo Malfoy y entonces serás tú el que desearás no haberte topado en mi camino- tan pronto como lo dijo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con pasos seguros hacia su mesa, en la que todavía se encontraban sus cosas.

No vio en qué momento Malfoy se fué y no le interesaba, eso era lo que necesitaba para resolver su acertijo y entendió que todo había sido un producto de su imaginación, todavía no entendía cómo había imaginado un momento de paz con ese idiota narcisista, ya era hora de concentrarse de nuevo en sus estudios y dejar de distraerse con ideas ridículas, ya bastante tenía con Ron y sus tonterías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Malfoy por su parte caminaba por los pasillos hecho un basilisco, si los otros alumnos eran lo suficiente inteligentes se alejaban de su camino y evitaban mirarle, pero como suele pasar en ese tipo de situaciones, aparecen personas que aprecian muy poco su vida como para atreverse a interrumpir al príncipe de las serpientes.

Siempre hay alguien así, alguien con la suficiente audacia o tal vez estupidez como para interrumpir huracanes y apareció cuando el rubio dobló en una esquina.

-¡Epa! Malfoy tranquilo, ¿Alguien te hizo enojar?- dijo un Moreno de penetrantes ojos castaños, su cabello era rizado y bastante corto, en sus gruesos labios se dibujaba una coqueta sonrisa ladeada y había levantado ambas manos en señal de rendición, a su lado un chico delgado y pálido, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul eléctrico se mantenía serio observando la escena.

-Quítate Zabini, ahora no estoy para tus estupideces- respondió con tono amenazador.

-Pero si yo no te estoy deteniendo, eres libre de pasar por donde quieras- dijo haciéndose a un lado levantando los hombros -Es solo que como buen compañero que soy me preocupé por los intereses de mi líder, ¡Salve oh gran líder!- dijo aquello levantando y bajando ambas manos en forma de ovación mientras inclinaba la cabeza con exageración, el chico a su lado sonrió disimuladamente.

Malfoy soltó un suspiro fastidiado -idiota- y se alejó con la misma rapidez con la que llegó, no sin antes procurar chocar con fuerza uno de sus hombros con Zabini cuando pasó a su lado.

-Esta vez te has pasado, le faltaba poco para sacar su varita y lanzarte hacia el otro lado del pasillo- dijo el chico de cabello castaño.

-No pasa nada Theo, sabía que no lo haría, tiene la cabeza en otro lado como para molestarse en perder el tiempo conmigo- dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo su sien derecha en señal de haber pensado bien ese hecho antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-Uno de estos días realmente te atacará y no seré yo quien te defienda- dijo negando con la cabeza -Tú siempre estás metiéndote en problemas- en tono cansado le miro severamente. Y de esa manera ambos se alejaron de ahí rumbo al gran comedor.

Malfoy había llegado finalmente al baño de prefectos del segundo piso y después de asegurarse de que no había nadie, cerró la puerta con un hechizo y recargó su espalda en el frío mármol, poco a poco se resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y posó a su lado el pesado libro que hasta hace poco estaba leyendo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

Eso había estado cerca, de no ser por su fuerza de voluntad habría mirado a Granger de nuevo con esa mirada de súplica o peor aún, no aguantaría mucho tiempo en decirle lo que estaba pensando, antes de que ella llegara se encontraba leyendo una muy interesante manera de llevar a cabo su plan y de no ser por su intromisión seguiría en ello por horas.

Desde su bochornoso momento de debilidad hace dos semanas se esforzó en actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y cuando ella finalmente lo confrontó lo había sorprendido tanto que casi cae de nuevo, esperaba que la hubiera ofendido lo suficiente como para que ella se rindiera, todos esos días notó cómo le miraba más de lo normal, casi siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba que él no se daba cuenta, era tan evidente que casi podía oír sus maquinaciones mentales. Él se había concentrado en aparentar ser tan indiferente como siempre, teniendo especial cuidado de volver a su vieja costumbre de insultarla apenas le viera, incluso había incrementado sus insultos hacia Potter y Weasley para no levantar sospechas, aunque con ellos no es que fuera muy difícil esa tarea.

La verdad es que por dentro se encontraba bastante estresado, cada día que pasaba era un día perdido para cumplir su cometido y un día en que ponía más en peligro a su familia y a sí mismo. Todavía no podía entender cómo es que se había mostrado tan débil ante una impura y no cualquier impura, sino ante la sangre sucia amiga de Potter.

Después de aquella ocasión se había sorprendido a sí mismo mirándola disimuladamente después de haberse asegurado de que ella no estuviera observándolo, tras pensar en ello había llegado a la conclusión de que Granger comenzaba a entrometerse porque de alguna manera tenía la intención de convertirlo en su nuevo y extraño caso de caridad, lo cual le parecía bastante estúpido y ofensivo, es decir, ¿Quién ayuda a su peor enemigo?, ¿Que acaso pretendía ignorar de la noche a la mañana años de humillación?, había que ser demasiado estúpido como para hacerlo y aunque sabía de la escasa racionalidad de los leones creía que Granger sería un poco más lista que los demás inútiles de su casa, al parecer se había equivocado.

Además, él era un Malfoy no necesitaba de la caridad de nadie y mucho menos ayuda de una impura, el Señor Tenebroso lo había escogido de entre todos para cumplir con su misión, la vida de su madre dependía de él y no confiaba en nadie como para buscar ayuda, él y solamente él era más que suficiente para cumplir su encargo.

Por lo tanto encontraba todo el asunto con Granger como una pérdida de tiempo, cualquier cosa que no estuviera destinada a cumplir su objetivo era una pérdida de tiempo, así que ahora que había zanjado todo, era momento de volver a concentrarse en lo suyo.

O al menos eso era lo que quería pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry caminaba por los amplios pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo al despacho del director, a su paso algunos alumnos de otras casas detenían su conversación y le miraban, había otros menos educados que simplemente le señalaban mientras decían algo a su acompañante, ya estaba cansado, últimamente eso ocurría en cualquier lugar a donde fuera, le habían llamado "El elegido" en más de una ocasión y comenzaba a creer que eso duraría por un tiempo, al menos hasta que surgiera otro rumor lo bastante interesante como para hacerlos olvidar. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, se sentía más bien incómodo cada vez que alguien le veía con algo parecido a la admiración por lo tanto la primera vez que un niño de primero le había pedido estrechar su mano su rostro había adquirido un tono tan rojizo que el niño creyó que lo había molestado y rápidamente se alejó pidiendo disculpas, toda esa situación definitivamente estaba resultando ser demasiado agotadora.

Cuando ya se encontraba cerca de la gran estatua que custodiaba la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore se encontró con una figura vestida completamente de negro, su cabello oscuro y nariz afilada le daban un aspecto un tanto intimidante, desde el otro lado del pasillo se dirigió a él y después de dedicarle una mirada llena de desdén habló -Qué magnífico sentido de heroísmo tiene usted señor Potter, justo cuando requería su presencia aparece inmediatamente- dijo arrastrando las palabras con un notable sarcasmo, cuando Harry iba a responder Snape continuó hablando -Dado la dirección en la que iba debo suponer que se dirigía a la oficina del director, por lo que me temo que tendrá que esperar pues él no se encuentra ahora en el colegio-

-¿Y dónde está?- preguntó Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

-Al parecer no le han enseñado los modales adecuados, pues eso no es de su incumbencia, diez puntos menos por entrometerse en los asuntos de otros- dijo con una mueca que bien podría asemejarse a la satisfacción- sólo estoy cumpliendo un encargo al avisarle pues fue el mismo Dumbledore quien me pidió que lo mantuviera al tanto, pero no es mi responsabilidad responder a sus preguntas- le miró seriamente -Ahora si no tiene otro de sus interesantes comentarios será mejor que se retire o llegará tarde a su clase- sin esperar respuesta dio la vuelta haciendo que su capa se hondeara de manera teatral y siguió su camino en dirección contraria a donde Harry estaba.

Harry molesto por su encuentro se dirigió a su siguiente clase con los puños cerrados y la mente trabajando rápidamente, definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo si Dumbledore había decidido salir del castillo y le encargó precisamente a Snape que le avisara.

Sí, definitivamente algo ocurría y él que se encargaría de averiguar de qué se trataba.

Los días pasaron uno tras otro, Hermione ya había olvidado casi por completo el incidente con Malfoy, excepto cuando en el Gran comedor le veía rodeado de sus compañeros con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro, sin bromear o hablar más de lo necesario, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Y aún si así fuera ella ya no se molestaría en intentar saber qué era.

Cómo justo ahora, que se encontraba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor con un plato de comida frente a ella, esperando a ser despachado por su dueña hasta que se dignara a dejar de mirar a cierto rubio, estaba en ello cuando Ron llegó extrañamente solo, pues últimamente siempre estaba junto a Lavender que lo seguía como sombra, y se sentó frente a ella obstruyendo la vista de su objetivo, era mejor así.

Minutos después Harry llegó caminando rápido y como últimamente acostumbraba en su mano sostenía un viejo libro de pociones, antes de sentarse dirigió su vista a la mesa de Slytherin -Algo está ocurriendo- dijo inmediatamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Hermione encontraba extraña la actitud de su amigo.

-Desde hace días que Dumbledore no está en el castillo, ya he intentado comunicarme varias veces con él y no responde a mis lechuzas, ni siquiera las recibe, Hedwig regresa con la misma carta que envío, además, he estado observando a Malfoy en el mapa y varias veces al día le he encontrado cerca de la sala de los menesteres y desaparece por un par de horas, últimamente ni siquiera está tan rodeado de su pandilla de siempre - dirigió su vista de nuevo a la mesa de la otra casa.

-Tienefs ragfzón, ni fiquiera nog ha molesftado lo sufigsiente viniendo de él- respondió Ron con la boca llena de comida, pasándose el último bocado de un gran pedazo de carne que había arrancado a una pierna de pollo.

Hermione lo miró con asco y después se dirigió a Harry -¿Me estás diciendo que has estado espiando a Malfoy varias horas al día?- sabía que el chico era sospechoso pero eso le había parecido excesivo.

-Estoy seguro que algo se trae entre manos- eso le sonaba bastante conocido, hasta hace poco ella había tenido el mismo objetivo -Además, sé que tuvo algo que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Katie Bell y ahora que está más raro nunca- dijo decidido.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso Harry?, no podemos estar seguros si realmente él tuvo algo que ver y además, espiarle me parece algo excesivo, se supone que el mapa es para ayudarnos a salir de apuros- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y quién lo dice?, además, si Malfoy está metido en algo y descubrimos de qué se trata entonces definitivamente saldremos de un gran apuro- respondió Ron seguro, a su lado Harry asentía.

-Sea lo que sea en lo que esté metido, si es que lo está, no fue correcto espiarlo- Dios, ni siquiera se reconocía a sí misma, ¿¡Qué rayos estaba diciendo!?.

-¿Y eso desde cuándo importa?, Malfoy siempre ha sido un bastardo con nosotros y si tenemos que espiarle o hacerle algo peor para detenerlo entonces lo haremos- Ron se encontraba bastante orgulloso de sus palabras y al mirar a Harry sabía que él estaba de acuerdo.

-Pues yo no pienso hacerlo- Hermione se levantó de su asiento como un resorte y soltando un bufido fastidiado se dirigió a la puertas del comedor sin mirar atrás.

Ya había salido del lugar y avanzado varios pasos decidida cuando de pronto se detuvo en su andar, ¿Que acababa de pasar?, ¿Por qué es que le había molestado tanto el que espiaran a Malfoy y sobretodo que insinuaran hacerle algo para detenerle?, últimamente se estaba desconociendo a sí misma y no sabía cuál era la razón para comportarse así, eso no le estaba gustando, incluso ya comenzaba a asustarle.

Definitivamente no era quien para velar por la privacidad o intereses de alguien que le había tratado mal tantas veces, es decir ella se consideraba a sí misma amable, se podría decir incluso que le agradaba defender causas perdidas pero esto estaba fuera de su límite, ni si quiera ella era tan tonta como para proteger a su peor enemigo.

-Ya es hora de dejar ese complejo de querer salvar a todos Hermione- se dijo a sí misma y con renovada actitud se dirigió a la biblioteca, de pronto ya no tenía hambre.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**He vuelto y he decidido que continuaré con esta historia, haré lo mejor que pueda o al menos lo que dure mi inspiración.**

**Quiero agradecer a quienes dedicaron una parte de su tiempo y me escribieron haciéndome saber su opinión, leerles alegra mi día, también, a quienes añadieron esta historia a favoritos, eso me motiva a continuar escribiendo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si es así por favor háganme saberlo en sus _Reviews_, me encantaría leer su opinión sobre lo que escribo y de nuevo disculpen las faltas de ortografía que se me pudieron haber pasado.**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**


	3. Entre accidentes y confusiones

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter**,** su mundo y sus personajes le pertenecen a la sabia y fabulosa J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomé prestados por un ratito para dejar volar mi imaginación. El contenido de esta historia si es completamente de mi autoría.

Esta historia está basada en los acontecimientos de _Harry Potter y El Misterio del Príncipe_, trataré de apegarme lo mejor posible al contexto original pero añadiré varios cambios para adaptarlo a un Dramione.

* * *

**UN CONSUELO INESPERADO**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Entre accidentes y confusiones**

El gran salón se encontraba en penumbras, la poca luz provenía de dos grandes candelabros suspendidos en lo alto de la estancia, ambos brindaban tan solo una tenue iluminación, las lujosas cortinas de un verde oscuro se encontraban cerradas obstruyendo la vista hacia el extenso jardín bien cuidado, hogar de hermosos pavo reales que extendían sus plumas con elegancia, a pesar de la penumbra podrían escucharse los murmullos de las personas ahí reunidas en torno al centro del lugar, algunos de ellos se reían con crueldad y otros hablaban en un tono muy bajo pero todos y cada uno miraban de tanto en tanto hacía las grandes puertas de roble que eran la entrada a la estancia.

En el centro se encontraba un delgado joven, pálido y con oscuras manchas bajo sus ojos, estaba completamente vestido de negro, con el traje característico de aquel grupo que le rodeaba, conservaba su porte aristocrático y a pesar de sentirse aterrado, en su cara no se reflejaba nada más que el desdén al mirar a todos a su alrededor. De vez en cuando percibía como una de las figuras le lanzaba una mirada curiosa intentando descifrar su expresión.

De pronto ambas puertas se abrieron de par en par y por ellas comenzó a desfilar una imponente figura seguida de una larga y enorme serpiente pálida que se arrastraba por el suelo lentamente y enseñaba sus colmillos de manera amenazadora, los murmullos se callaron inmediatamente y todos en lugar inclinaron su cabeza hacia adelante en señal de respeto o miedo, en esos momentos era algo confuso saber por qué razón lo hacía cada persona.

La figura avanzó hasta subir tres escalones de un pequeño escenario colocado frente a toda su audiencia, tomó asiento en una elegante silla con posa brazos y miró directamente al rubio colocado en el centro del salón.

-Joven Malfoy, al fin ha llegado el momento de unirte a mis filas, esta noche pasarás a ser uno de nosotros y deberás serme fiel como es correcto-

Ante el silencio del muchacho, una figura salió de entre todas las demás y caminando con soltura se paró a su lado e hizo una reverencia -Es un honor mi señor, nuestra familia le ha servido por generaciones y esta ocasión no será la excepción- alargó uno de sus brazos y con un ligero toque en la espalda del muchacho éste se inclinó también.

Voldemort levantó su cabeza y entrecerrado los ojos, habló -Más vale que así sea Bellatrix, me han informado de las magníficas habilidades del joven y es por eso que he decidido adelantar su iniciación, pero si osa decepcionarme sabes bien cuál será su castigo y el de tu familia- tras esto varias sonrisas se reflejaron detrás de las máscaras de los presentes y un par de risas discretas fueron escuchadas.

-Draco nunca se atrevería a decepcionarlo mi señor, él está al tanto de la seriedad del asunto y está dispuesto a cumplir con sus órdenes, además, esta preparado y más que dispuesto a servirle, yo misma me he asegurado de eso- una amplia y burlesca sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro -Verá que no lo decepcionará- dijo mirando con devoción a la figura frente a ella.

-Lo sé Bellatrix, pero no está de más recordarle sus prioridades al muchacho- respondió con fingida amabilidad. Se levantó de la silla que había utilizado como trono desde que decidió tomar la mansión Malfoy como su cuartel y bajando los escalones lentamente, con un andar similar al de la serpiente a su lado, se colocó frente al joven. Su tía que había abogado por él en lugar de su padre, el cual ahora se encontraba encerrado en Azkaban, se unió de nuevo a los demás mortífagos y miró expectante, ya antes le había dicho cual orgullosa se encontraba de saber que seria aceptado entre las filas a una edad tan joven y él sabia muy bien que en ese momento estaría mirando entusiasmada.

En sus enguantadas manos Draco comenzó a percibir un temblor, hecho que ocultó posicionando ambas manos bajo su larga túnica, era la primera vez que se encontraba frente al señor tenebroso y comenzaba a sentir intensas ganas de vomitar, lo cual se esforzó en ocultar, por su espalda bajaba un sudor frío y en su frente comenzaban a vislumbrarse ligeras gotas de sudor, visibles debido a que su cabello se encontraba engominado hacia atrás dejando ver aquella señal de su nerviosismo.

Al ver esto la imponente figura frente a él sonrió, mostrando sus largos y afilados dientes blancos, similares a los de una serpiente y con un ademán de sus manos le hizo una señal al joven -Mírame-.

Draco que hasta ese momento se había mantenido inclinado, hizo acopio de todo el orgullo que le quedaba y le obedeció.

-Ha llegado el momento, muéstrame tu brazo izquierdo- le obedeció quitándose el guante y levantando su manga, le mostró la cara interna de su brazo.

Voldemort levantó su varita y apuntó directamente al espacio entre su muñeca y su codo, tras murmurar un hechizo una intensa luz verde comenzó a salir de la punta de esta, Draco tembló aún más al percibir el color y comenzó a sentir como si una daga se clavaba en su brazo trazando una figura, el dolor invadió rápidamente cada uno de sus sentidos, desde la punta de sus pies hasta su nuca.

Antes había experimentado lo que era recibir un Crucio, Bellatrix se había dedicado todo el verano a entrenarlo y su método de enseñanza consistía en aplicar en él toda clase de ataques hasta que éste se rindiera pidiendo clemencia, algo que fue difícil de conseguir durante las primeras semanas hasta que Draco entendió que si no lo hacía nunca terminaría.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era mucho peor de lo que su tía le había infligido, no se comparaba a nada que hubiera sentido antes, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse debido al esfuerzo, su cabello, cuello y frente ahora se encontraban empapados en sudor, sus labios comenzaron a sangrar debido a que él los había estado presionando con sus dientes, su mano libre se encontraba engarrotada y sus uñas habían traspasado la barrera que formaba su guante y se clavaba en la palma de su mano, por lo que imaginaba que había comenzado a sangrar un poco en ese lugar.

Pronto dejó de ver y escuchar todo a su alrededor, incluso a la figura frente a él, lo único presente en su realidad era el dolor, comenzó a sentir una presión en la frente que se extendió por toda su cabeza, era como si se expandiera más y más dentro de él y amenazara con explotar, su nariz comenzó a sangrar profusamente y tras avanzar por su cara se mezclaba en su barbilla con su sudor y lágrimas.

Mientras más intenso era el dolor en su brazo más intenso lo era en su cabeza y más pesados se sentían todos y cada uno de sus músculos, un agudo zumbido comenzó a escucharse en ambos oídos y sus piernas ya no aguantaron más, cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y todo se volvió borroso.

Despertó sentándose bruscamente sobre la cama, respiraba sonoramente y toda su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, los mechones de cabello se pegaban a su frente y al pasar una de sus manos por sus ojos pudo comprobar que había derramado un par de lágrimas; las cortinas del dosel de su cama se encontraban cerradas e insonorizadas, tal como lo había estado haciendo desde que regresó a Hogwarts después de ese horrible verano, por lo que sus compañeros de habitación no se darían cuenta de su brusco despertar y de su ajetreo mientras dormía.

Ya estaba harto de sus pesadillas, siempre eran recuerdos de aquella terrible noche y siempre terminaban con un par de ojos inyectados en sangre mirándolo fijamente mientras con una sonrisa burlona le decían -_cumple con tu encargo, no me decepciones o te enfrentarás a las consecuencias de desobedecerme-_

Estaba bastante al tanto de aquellas palabras, las rememoraba en su mente día y noche y el hecho de no poder dormir estaba acabando con su paciencia.

La única noche en la que fue capaz de hacerlo era gracias a una razón que odiaba admitir, se negaba rotundamente a tener alguna clase de contacto con la sangre sucia, si esa era la forma de dormir pues entonces prefería sus pesadillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clase de runas antiguas de esa mañana había sido especialmente interesante para Hermione, al fin se concentró completamente en lo que decía el profesor sin tener la molesta distracción de Ron y Lavender por un lado o la de Harry y el libro que no dejaba de leer ni siquiera en clase, ambos habían declinado cursar runas y Hermione la tomaba junto a pocos alumnos de Gryffindor.

La única distracción había sido Cormac McLaggen, últimamente había tomado el hábito de sentarse un pupitre atrás de ella y mirarla durante toda la clase, se daba cuenta porque podía sentir su mirada y su desagradable respiración que se encontraba más cerca de su espalda de lo que hubiera querido.

Gracias a Ron sabía que él gustaba de ella, pues después de haberle superado en las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch no dejaba de regodearse y hablaba constantemente de su encuentro, ella lo había tomado como una broma de Ron para molestarle, sin embargo, encontraba incómoda la excesiva atención que últimamente McLaggen le prestaba.

Pronto el profesor dio por terminada la clase y Hermione acomodó rápidamente sus cosas dentro de su mochila y salió del salón antes de que su compañero quisiera entablar una conversación, anteriormente se había dado cuenta que él podía llegar a ser muy insistente cuando se trataba de acompañarla o conversar de cualquier cosa trivial.

Tan apurada estaba que recorrió con rapidez un par de pasillos sin ningún rumbo, hasta que frente a ella, varios pasos más por delante divisó una figura conocida, no le había visto solo desde su enfrentamiento en la biblioteca, pues siempre estaba rodeado de compañeros de su casa aunque no interactuara mucho con ellos, es por eso que le pareció bastante raro y al recordar su conversación con Harry y Ron creyó que tal vez se dirigía a la sala de menesteres, así que sin dudar comenzó a seguirlo.

Caminó lentamente varios pasos detrás de él y cuando creía que podría atraparla se detenía en alguna posición que se viera convincente, como por ejemplo detrás de una estatua, junto a una ventana aparentando leer su libro o simplemente recargada casualmente en la pared, ahora más que nunca entendía el valioso recurso que era la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Lo siguió por varios pasillos hasta que comprendió que no se dirigía a la sala de los menesteres sino hacia una de las puertas del colegio, tras lo cual caminó por el sendero que guiaba al campo de Quidditch.

Extrañada buscó refugio detrás de las gradas de Slytherin, las cuales se encontraban cerca de un pequeño cubículo de escobas de donde Malfoy tomó una, eso le extrañó aún más pues sabía que el chico tenía una escoba de uno de los modelo más reciente, él comenzó a hacer movimientos con los brazos y piernas para calentar y tras colocarse en posición dio un ligero golpe con su pie en el pasto y se elevó, ganó altura subiendo lentamente, casi desganado y cuando llegó cerca de los tres grandes aros de madera posicionados en uno de los lados del campo, subió aún más y se quedó suspendido unos segundos, Hermione creyó por un momento que se quedaría allí y sin poder verlo muy bien se inclinó y sacó su cabeza por el hueco que había de separación entre las gradas.

De improvisto Malfoy bajó a gran velocidad y en picada hacia el suelo pero antes de tocarlo enderezó el mango de su escoba y rozó con la punta de sus zapatos el pasto, se elevó de nuevo dando repetidas volteretas en el aire para después volar bastante alto y repetir el proceso.

Desde su posición Hermione podía ver en él una expresión que nunca había visto pues parecía estar feliz, sus facciones se habían relajado, de vez en cuánto mantenía sus ojos cerrados pareciendo disfrutar del viento y su cabello se encontraba alborotado debido a los movimientos, además, en sus labios se formaba una ligera sonrisa, una divertida y relajada, ella había creído que eso nunca sería posible y sin embargo ahí estaba, en cierto momento despegó ambas manos del mango de su escoba y las extendió a los lados dejando que el viento se deslizara sobre él, lo que provocó que su capa ondeara aún más en su espalda.

Después de un rato su vuelo disminuyó y se dirigió al suelo cerca de las gradas en donde ella estaba, Hermione volvió a su refugio y se quedó quieta escuchando atenta a cualquier movimiento pero cuando se atrevió a asomarse de nuevo ya no le vio, con sorpresa miró en todas dirección incluyendo el cielo pero él ya no estaba ahí, tan pronto como había llegado se había ido y eso le dejó cierto vacío.

Tras asegurarse de nuevo de no ver nada salió de su escondite y ya a la vista se dirigió al límite de las gradas recargándose en el tubo que le separaba del campo, mirando hacia este comenzó a escuchar pesados pasos detrás de ella, en una posición elevada que bajaban lentamente, sus hombros se tensaron rápidamente y su espalda se enderezó debido a la sorpresa, volteó sobre ella para encontrarse con la figura que menos deseaba toparse.

Malfoy bajaba desde lo alto de las gradas, en una de sus manos sostenía la escoba que había estado utilizando y la otra mano descansaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, su capa estaba abierta por lo que se ondeaba un poco debido a la brisa de invierno que les rodeaba, su cabello aún se encontraba revuelto y su expresión había vuelto a la normalidad, nada quedaba de esos ojos y sonrisa relajada tan desconocidas hasta hace poco para ella, con la barbilla en lo alto y mirada indescifrable bajo los escalones hasta posicionarse en el penúltimo, uno más arriba de ella, por lo que Hermione tuvo que levantar su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-Así que espiando Granger- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Yo no espío Malfoy y si lo hiciera por supuesto no sería a ti- respondió con toda la dignidad que pudo al verse descubierta.

-Además de insoportable eres mentirosa, es bastante obvio que lo estabas haciendo y no creí que te interesará tanto lo que yo hiciera- dijo comenzando a formar su acostumbrada sonrisa de lado -Es decir, sé que soy interesante pero espiar es bajo hasta para ti-

-No estaba espiando, ya te lo dije, el mundo no gira alrededor de ti Malfoy- respondió con fastidio cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah no?, ¿entonces qué hacías escondida detrás de las gradas?- preguntó suspicaz.

-No estaba escondida, estaba esperando que te fueras para practicar- contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Practicar?- enarcó una ceja y luego dijo burlón -¿Practicar qué?, que yo sepa eres pésima volando, lo cual no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta que tienes como maestros al cegatón de Potter y a _Weasel_ con su torpeza natural-.

-No te dirijas a ellos de esa manera y para tu información sé muy bien volar, que no sea algo de mi interés no significa que no sepa- y Hermione no mentía, al menos no por completo, sabía muy bien todo lo necesario sobre volar, lo había leído en libros y había puesto atención en clase cuando le enseñaron en su primer año, era capaz de hacerlo medianamente bien cuando era necesario, sin embargo, su miedo a las alturas le impedía aplicar todos sus conocimientos como le gustaría.

-Dudo mucho que eso sea verdad, estas aquí porque no eres más que una sangre sucia a la que le cuesta trabajo saber su lugar y se mete en los asuntos de otros- dijo imprimiendo desprecio en cada una de sus palabras.

A Hermione ya no le molestaban sus insultos tanto como antes y con mirada decidida le arrebato la escoba de las manos, dio media vuelta y bajando de las gradas se dirigió al campo. En lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en callar al idiota de Malfoy cuanto antes, así que tras tomar la posición correcta, golpeó con su pie el suelo y se elevó, fue cuando ya estaba unos metros encima del suelo que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y debido a su repentino temor la escoba se tambaleó un poco. Desafortunadamente para ella ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta que la teoría y la práctica eran cosas muy distintas.

Malfoy le había seguido hasta el campo con curiosidad y ahora se encontraba de brazos cruzados observándola parado desde el suelo, había arqueado su ceja cuando ella se elevó y sonrió un poco cuando le vió tambalearse. Hermione podía ver desde su posición la mirada de superioridad que le dirigía y su expresión burlona, por lo que se negó a bajar e intentó hacer un par de vueltas tal como le había visto anteriormente, aunque con mucho menos audacia y soltura.

Poco a poco comenzó a tomar confianza y se sintió con la suficiente capacidad de aumentar la velocidad y dar vueltas con mayor rapidez en el aire, miró hacia el suelo al lugar en donde Malfoy todavía le observaba y tuvo la idea de imitar el truco que momentos antes había visto, se elevó y posicionándose cerca de los aros sin atreverse a subir más se detuvo suspendida en el aire preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguía.

Tomó fuertemente con ambas manos el mango de la escoba y se inclinó hacia adelante, suspiró sonoramente y antes de pensarlo mucho inclinó el mango de su escoba hacia abajo y aumentó la velocidad dirigiéndose al suelo, en sus oídos sonaba un silbido debido al aire y su cabello salía disparado hacia todas partes obstruyendo parcialmente su vista, su capa se ondeaba con fuerza lo que le hizo sujetarse aún más al mango de la escoba debido a que sus ropas eran pesadas y tiraban de ella hacia atrás, intentó levantar una de sus manos para quitar el cabello de sus ojos pero debido a la velocidad y el vértigo le fue inútil, por lo que sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza pudo por fin mirar hacia adelante para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de estrellarse con el suelo, presa del pánico trató de elevar su escoba rozando el pasto y raspando sus rodillas y parte de sus piernas en el proceso, entró en contacto con el suelo más de lo que debería por lo que al elevarse rápidamente su escoba se había inclinado mucho hacia arriba, debido al dolor en su pierna perdió de nuevo la concentración en el frente y no se dio cuenta que ahora se dirigía directamente hacia los arcos, poco antes de llegar a ellos Hermione voltio y abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, intentó desviarlos pero debido a su velocidad y a la fuerza del viento no pudo hacerlo, segundos antes de chocar con el largo y grueso mástil cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando lo peor.

El aparatoso golpe no tardó en llegar, chocó de frente por lo que sus pulmones exhalaron todo el aire que tenían, su cabeza dio una sacudida bastante fuerte por lo que su cuello había hecho el movimiento de un látigo, en sus oídos se acabó todo sonido, era como si de repente perdiera la audición y de pronto dejó de sentir su escoba bajo ella y lejos de sus manos, la sensación de caer al vacío le embargó, intentó abrir los ojos con desesperación y cuando lo logró lo único que pudo ver fue el cielo y un par de nubes alejándose a gran velocidad, antes de poder hacer algo todo a su alrededor se oscureció, perdió el conocimiento mientras caía.

Malfoy había estado observando toda la escena desde que ella se elevó en el aire, se notaba su pobre capacidad en la manera en que intentaba aumentar de velocidad y se movía torpemente, de repente se quedó suspendida, eso le extrañó bastante pero pronto se dio cuenta que ella comenzaba a inclinarse hacia adelante, si se disponía a intentar lo que él creía entonces definitivamente era una mala idea, pues para hacer eso necesitaba tomar aún más altura.

Tal como creyó, ella comenzó a bajar en picada pero a medida en que se aproximaba al suelo parecía que no querer detenerse, justo cuando creyó que se estrellaría, Granger se elevó apenas unos centímetros pero no lo suficiente como para evitar tener contacto con el suelo y desviar su dirección, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta, mucho antes que ella, hacía dónde se dirigía y debido a su poca habilidad dudaba mucho que pudiera detenerse a tiempo, así que sin pensarlo comenzó a correr hacia al depósito de escobas llegando a ellas justo cuando escucho un golpe seco unos metros arriba de él, miró hacia esa dirección y vió a Granger caer a gran velocidad de su escoba, rápido se posicionó y se elevó del suelo dirigiéndose a ella, debido a la rapidez con la que caía dudaba que fuera a alcanzarla así que incrementó la velocidad todo lo que pudo y le alcanzó poco antes de llegar al suelo, tomó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y lo recargo como pudo sobre sus piernas, rápidamente se elevó en el aire e intentó hablarle al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Granger… Maldición, Granger despierta…Maldita sea despierta… ¡Granger!... ¡HERMIONE!- Gritó por sobre el viento pero al ver que ella no reaccionaba se dirigió al suelo.

Aterrizó con dificultad debido al peso extra y la colocó en el pasto, pero pronto vio como un grueso hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por su sien, así que con ambos brazos la cargó recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho y se dirigió rápidamente al castillo hacia la enfermería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny Weasley no se consideraba a sí misma una de esas chicas que se sorprendieran fácilmente, de hecho años de vivir entre hermanos varones, en los cuales se encontraban los gemelos, le habían hecho casi inmune a sorprenderse por cosas que para la mayoría de las personas serían raras e inconcebibles.

Sin embargo, esa mañana en la que se encontraba vestida con su ropa para entrenar y se dirigía al campo de Quidditch para mejorar sus tácticas y desestresarse un poco, se quedó por un momento congelada en su camino con los ojos bastante abiertos ante una imagen que nunca en su vida esperaría ver.

Malfoy pasó rápidamente frente a ella, tan rápido que ni siquiera se dió cuenta de su presencia, en su cara podía percibirse cierta preocupación, pero a pesar de nunca haber visto esa expresión en él, eso no era lo sorprendente sino lo que llevaba entre sus brazos, al principio Ginny no pudo distinguir bien de qué se trataba pero conforme él se acercaba vió que una melena castaña y más enmarañada de lo normal se asomaba por su hombro, cuando paso por delante vislumbró por un segundo el rostro inconsciente de su amiga con una mancha roja en el, lo que fue suficiente para superar su sorpresa y mirar alarmada hacia la dirección en la que el rubio se había ido.

Comenzó a correr hacia él y unos metros más allá le vio entrar en el castillo, a esa hora las clases ya se habían reanudado, Ginny había tomado la decisión de no asistir a su clase y prefirió entrenar por lo que en su camino no se topó con nadie, el chico tenía piernas largas así que se le dificultó bastante darle alcance y cuando ya estaba cerca le vio entrar en la enfermería, finalmente llegó y se recargo por un momento en el umbral de la puerta para recuperar el aire y sacando su varita se dirigió al rubio que acababa de colocar a Hermione sobre una de las camas y parecía buscar algo con la mirada, éste al sentir su varita clavada en la nuca se puso rígido.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Ahora podía ver mejor a su amiga, su cabello alborotado descansaba sobre la almohada, del nacimiento de su cabellera bajaba un grueso camino de sangre que se deslizaba por su sien izquierda, una de sus manos estaba sobre su estómago y de vez en cuanto temblaba un poco, sus rodillas y piernas tenían raspones bastante desagradables y su falda y calcetas estaban manchadas de verde, al parecer de pasto húmedo, llevaba puesto solo uno de sus zapatos y su respiración era agitada como si le costara trabajo respirar, además su frente estaba aperlada debido al sudor.

Al darse cuenta de su estado Ginny sostuvo con fuerza su varita y la presionó aún más contra el rubio -¡Contéstame!, ¿Qué le has hecho Malfoy?-

-Yo no le he hecho nada, la sangre sucia se ha lastimado sola- dijo en un tono mortalmente serio, sin mirarle todavía.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso?, te he visto cargarla y traerla aquí en ese estado, lo que sea que le hayas hecho me encargaré de hacerte pagar- dijo amenazante y comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-No me asustan tus amenazas comadreja, así que deja de estorbar y llama a la señora Pomfrey o tu amiga se pondrá peor- dijo mientras finalmente se daba la vuelta sin importarle que la varita se clavara ahora en su cuello.

-Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que sepa que le hiciste-

-¿Te parece que si yo le hubiera hecho algo la habría traído a la enfermería?, sabes bien que no soy estúpido comadreja, si le hubiera querido hacer algo ni siquiera tú o Potter se darían cuenta- refutó con seriedad mirándole a los ojos.

A pesar del tono amenazante Ginny comenzó a razonar lo que dijo, ciertamente había sido bastante sorprendente ver a Malfoy cargando a Hermione y llevarla a la enfermería, sobretodo porque pudo ser testigo de que la había colocado sobre la cama con delicadeza, recordar eso y sus palabras hicieron que Ginny poco a poco bajara su varita, hasta que escuchó un grito ahogado detrás de Malfoy, ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia la señora Pomfrey que acababa de salir de su oficina y miraba alarmada a Hermione.

-¡Dios mío!, ¿Pero qué le ha ocurrido a esta chica?- se dirigió con paso veloz hacia la cama y sacando su varita comenzó a pasarla sobre su cuerpo, mientras ésta desprendía un ligero destello -Se encuentra bastante lastimada, tiene tres costillas rotas y una contusión en la cabeza, sin contar esos feos raspones en las piernas, debo atenderla de inmediato antes de que la hinchazón baje y el dolor empeore- dijo mientras se dirigía a uno de los estantes en el fondo de la enfermería y tomaba varias pociones y vendas -Señorita Weasley necesito que me ayude a cambiar a su amiga, esa ropa está haciendo bastante presión, hágalo con mucho cuidado por favor, encontrará lo necesario a los pies de la cama… señor Malfoy- la enfermera se detuvo por un momento de su labor y le miró extrañada -Si no necesita nada le pediré que se retire, debo atender a la señorita Granger- tras una mirada rápida al joven prosiguió con lo suyo.

Malfoy miró por última vez hacia la cama en la que se encontraba Hermione y tras darse la vuelta se dirigió hacia la salida, Ginny le vio partir y quiso enfrentarle de nuevo pero en ese momento lo importante era ayudar a su amiga, después podría averiguar qué había ocurrido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dulce y ácido, eso era lo que Hermione percibía, todo a su alrededor era completamente oscuro y ella se encontraba en posición fetal como flotando en ese extraño lugar dentro de su inconsciencia, había dejado de percibir cualquier señal de ruido y sus manos se abrazaban a sí misma con ahínco, sin embargo, lentamente un extraño olor comenzó a inundar sus fosas nasales y de pronto eso era lo único presente a su alrededor, levantó su cabeza y comenzó a olisquear con el ceño fruncido, junto al dulzón de aquel olor se encontraba un toque ácido como el de los limones, pero no se trataba de eso, estaba segura, y su ceño se frunció aún más tratando de adivinar de qué se trataba.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron con el brillo del descubrimiento, manzanas, eso era, ahora lo veía claramente, aunque no cualquier tipo de manzanas, su mente comenzó a divagar y a clasificar, las rojas usualmente tenían un olor dulzón y algo embriagante, las amarillas pasaban casi desapercibidas pero las verdes eran dulces y siempre venían acompañadas de un característico tono ácido, así es, lo había descubierto, manzanas verdes. Tras estar conforme con su conclusión se dejó perder en aquel embriagador olor y durante las horas que se encontró en ese estado, todo lo que le rodeo fue la oscuridad y ese olor.

Hermione despertó varias horas después, ya entrada la tarde, abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz y cuando finalmente pudo enfocar su mirada sintió que un intenso dolor se extendía por su cabeza, quiso incorporarse pero una desagradable molestia en uno de sus costados le impidió hacerlo, llevó una de sus manos a esa zona y pudo percibir que algo rodeaba su cintura, extrañada miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba el uniforme escolar si no un camisón de hospital, como pudo deslizó las mantas que le cubrían y subiendo su ropa observó que un grueso vendaje rodeaba su cintura hasta llegar un poco abajo de sus pechos, observó que grandes plastas de un líquido marrón y espeso se extendían por la parte inferior de sus piernas y además, tras tocar su frente distinguió otro vendaje, fue así que recordó lo que había ocurrido y abrió sus ojos alarmada, buscando en el lugar a alguien, a una cabellera rubia para ser específica.

-¡Hermione!- Harry, Ron y Ginny llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería y corrieron hacia ella cuando la vieron despierta y recargada sobre su brazo izquierdo, tratando de sentarse en la cama.

-Pomfrey dijo que no debes moverte mucho, la poción repara huesos apenas está haciendo efecto- dijo Harry ayudándola a colocarse mejor, puso una almohada detrás de su espalda y la dejó en una posición semi sentada.

-¿Hermione qué te ocurrió?, Ginny nos avisó que estabas en la enfermería y apenas llegamos Pomfrey nos dijo que tenías que descansar, estuvimos esperando afuera a que despertaras porque no nos dejaba pasar- Ron miró con cierto resentimiento hacia la oficina de la enfermera.

-Yo… Tuve un accidente, intenté volar en el campo de Quidditch y me estrellé contra uno de los aros- dijo mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

Sus amigos hicieron una mueca de dolor mientras le escuchaban -Uff… debió doler- Ron dijo al recordar las veces que él mismo se había accidentado en ese campo mientras jugaba.

-¿Por qué intentaste volar sola en primer lugar?- Harry estaba bastante sorprendido pues sabía que su amiga no era muy aficionada a las alturas.

-Tenía la intención de vencer mi miedo a las alturas de una vez, estoy cansada de verlos a ustedes volar mientras yo miro sola desde el suelo- Hermione se apresuró a decir.

Ginny se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo y no pasó por alto que omitió que Malfoy estaba también en el campo.

-¿Y cómo es que llegaste a la enfermería?- Harry insistió.

Al ver que su amiga se quedaba muda por un momento decidió intervenir -Yo había ido al campo para entrenar y vi cuando se estrelló así que la traje-

Hermione le miró agradecida y Ginny le dirigió esa mirada que dice "hablaremos más tarde", eso bastó para entender que su amiga sabía algo y se dijo a sí misma que debía prepararse para hablar después con ella.

La señora Pomfrey salió de su oficina y al ver a Hermione despierta se apresuró a revisarle, después de hacerlo, habló -Tuvo suerte de que la atendiera pronto señorita Granger, debe agradecer a quien se encargó de traerla a tiempo- Hermione notó como le dirigía una mirada suspicaz pero no dijo nada.

Pasó la tarde con sus amigos haciéndole compañía, después de regañarla por haber ido sola al campo e intentar volar sin ayuda, conversaron de temas triviales, hasta que la enfermera los hecho alegando que Hermione debía descansar y se marcharon no sin antes hacerlos prometer asistir a todas las clases para que pudieran pasarle los apuntes, ellos se mostraron un tanto renuentes pero finalmente aceptaron. Ginny le miró de nuevo antes de despedirse y le dijo que volvería después.

Le habían dicho que tendría que quedarse lo que faltaba de la semana para sanar por completo, sobretodo sus costillas, las cuales podía sentir unirse lentamente, una sensación nada agradable a decir verdad, era lunes por lo que tendría que idear la manera de distraerse y no atrasarse mucho en su rutina de estudio si quería pasar sus próximos exámenes.

A pesar de ello estaba agradecida con los métodos mágicos de sanación pues si hubiera estado en el mundo muggle perdería meses enteros para poder sanar por no decir que sería mucho más doloroso.

Lo primero que quería hacer era responderse a ella misma esa pregunta que antes le habían hecho sus amigos. Sabía que Ginny no había sido quien la llevó a la enfermería por la mirada que le dirigió, así que la única opción que quedaba era una que le parecía bastante inconcebible, no había nadie más en el campo en ese momento más que Malfoy y cuando despertó en la enfermería ninguno de sus amigos le informaron de algo inusual, pues ninguno de ellos se enteró de su accidente hasta después de haber sido atendida.

Así que por más increíble que pareciera, no había otra opción más que suponer que Malfoy le había ayudado, el cómo también era una gran intriga pues lo último que recordaba era sentir caer de la escoba, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para convocarla, así que de alguna manera Malfoy había hecho algo y ella quería saber por qué.

En lo poco que restaba de ese día no ocurrió nada interesante, la enfermera le había hecho tomar sus pociones curativas en el horario indicado y Hermione no recibió más visitas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche una figura que como venía siendo costumbre no lograba conciliar el sueño, salió de su sala común y tras encontrarse en el cruce entre dos pasillos se detuvo por un momento y renuente emprendió su camino hacia una dirección que no visitaba a menudo, con pasos lentos y silenciosos se detuvo ante dos largas puertas y tras dudar unos segundos las empujó lentamente evitando hacer ruido.

Se acercó a la única cama ocupada en el lugar, la cual se encontraba en la fila del lado derecho junto a una gran ventana, se paró junto a ella cerca de los pies de su ocupante y miró a la figura que se encontraba dormida tranquilamente, la leve luz que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba el rostro de la joven recostada en la cama, brindándole un aire pacífico .

Cuánto envidiaba ese descanso, no sabía por qué había decidido ir ahí en primer lugar pero al mirarle había nacido en él cierta curiosidad, encontraba un tanto sorprendente la expresión que ahora se mostraba en su rostro, pues nunca le había visto en ese estado de tranquilidad, comparado con la mirada de superioridad que acostumbraba tener durante clase cuando participaba o incluso el estado de inconsciencia en el que le había visto ese mismo día, podría decirse que en ese momento estaba observando un contraste bastante sorprendente, cuando la había dejado esa tarde estaba sobre esa misma cama con un aspecto terriblemente desaliñado, así que la respiración acompasada que tenía mientras dormía extrañamente le transmitía cierta paz.

Esa tarde sin duda había actuado de una manera bastante extraña, incluso se había desconocido a sí mismo, cuando le vio caer bien pudo no hacer nada y tan solo esperar a que su cuerpo se estrellara en el suelo, incluso pudo haberse marchado sin más, _una impura menos en el mundo_ eso hubiera dicho, pero algo en él había reaccionado, sin pensar mucho en ello se apresuró a salvarla y cuando no le vio reaccionar su único objetivo fue llegar a la enfermería, la molesta enfermera no estaba y él había estado a punto de tocar su puerta y obligarla a atender a Granger de no ser porque la pequeña comadreja le interrumpió.

¿Qué ocurría con él?, ¿Por qué justo ahora le había dado por ser medianamente decente con una sangre sucia?, en este momento de su vida era cuando menos distracciones debía tener y sin embargo volvía una y otra vez a ella.

Había intentado alejarla pero ella siempre estaba ahí, parecía querer entrometerse y eso estaba comenzando a fastidiarle de sobremanera, ahora que lo pensaba todo había sido culpa de ella, fue ella quien lo estaba espiando en el campo de Quidditch, fue ella quien le interrumpió en la biblioteca, quien le miraba constantemente cuando estaba en clase o sentado en el comedor y sobretodo fue ella quien interrumpió su tranquilidad aquella noche cuando él había estado en la torre.

Odiaba ese lado humano que esa tarde sorpresivamente había descubierto que tenía y todo por su culpa. Su odio hacia ella comenzó a crecer a medida que recordaba y de inmediato se dirigió a la salida sin mirar atrás.

Se negó a pensar en cualquiera de las razones que pudo haber tenido para arriesgarse tanto y salvarla, cualquiera de ellas escapaba a su racionamiento, había actuado simple y llanamente por instinto eso se había dicho a sí mismo, pues en ese momento no tuvo ningún pensamiento. Maldita sangre sucia, ya era suficiente de caer en sus redes, bien podía morirse, no le importaba.

Al encontrarse tan concentrado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que no era el único que paseaba esa noche por los oscuros pasillos, un par de ojos soñadores le vieron salir de la enfermería y la persona dueña de ellos asomó la cabeza por las puertas entreabiertas, distinguió a la figura posada sobre una de las camas y abrió un poco más sus ya más que despiertos ojos, volvió al pasillo y miró hacia la dirección en la que se había alejado el rubio, tras unos minutos emprendió su camino hacia la dirección opuesta dando saltitos, mientras su larga y rubia cabellera ondeaba tras ella, a veces la noche tenía extrañas formas de acercar a las personas.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Harry y Ron visitaron a Hermione después de desayunar, ella les apuró para que no llegaran tarde a su primera clase del día y les recordó que serían los encargados de mantenerla al tanto de las lecciones impartidas.

Pasó el día más aburrida de lo que hubiera querido y por la tarde Ginny le llevó varios libros de Runas, Aritmancia y Pociones, gesto que Hermione agradeció de sobremanera, sin embargo eso no era todo lo que la pelirroja había ido a hacer esa tarde, pues se sentó en la orilla de su cama y miró expectante a Hermione.

-¿Y?- preguntó con seriedad mientras cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué?- decidió atrasar el momento lo mejor que pudo.

-Hermione me debes una explicación, estabas bastante lastimada cuando llegaste aquí, sin mencionar que Malfoy te trajo en primer lugar- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordarlo.

Hermione todavía se negaba a creer que Malfoy le había ayudado por lo que escucharlo de la boca de su amiga fue como que un balde de agua helada cayera sobre ella.

-La verdad es que no sé lo que ocurrió- se rehusó a mirar a la pelirroja con incomodidad.

-Hermione- insistió en tono acusador.

-Perdí el conocimiento- finalmente se rindió y soltó en un suspiro -Lo encontré en el campo de Quidditch- decidió que la verdadera razón por la que había estado ahí en primer lugar era bastante vergonzosa y la omitió -Comenzó a molestarme como siempre- dijo rodando los ojos -Y hubo un momento en que insinuó que yo le había estado siguiendo, así que eso simplemente me hizo perder la paciencia, tomé la escoba y comencé a volar, pero como sabes, no soy muy buena en ello y perdí el control, después de eso no recuerdo nada más- terminó con voz derrotada.

Ginny intuía que había un par de cosas que Hermione había omitido, pero decidió no presionarla -Está bien- concedió -Entiendo eso, pero lo que no entiendo es como Malfoy te trajo a la enfermería cuando tuvo la oportunidad de dejarte a tu suerte, sabemos bien que no es precisamente la persona más amable-.

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber, todavía no lo entiendo y ciertamente estoy agotada de pensar en ello- dejó caer su espalda sobre la cama y miró al techo

-Sea cual sea la razón, no te confíes, sabes bien que es una serpiente y ellos nunca tienen buenas intenciones- entrecerró los ojos -En cuanto ese hurón botado intente hacerte algo se las verá conmigo y probará mi hechizo moco murciélago- mencionó en tono juguetón, sin embargo, en su mirada todavía se reflejaba cierta seriedad.

-Gracias Ginny- Hermione estaba sinceramente agradecida por haber guardado su secreto, pues sabía que sí Ron y Harry se enterraban armarían un escándalo.

-No hay porque, y ahora será mejor que te concentres en esos libros, conociendo a Harry y a mi hermano dudo mucho que tomen notas decentes-

Hermione agradeció el cambio de tema y después de un rato Ginny se fue dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Los días siguientes fueron más de lo mismo, Harry, Ron, Ginny y a veces Neville y Luna le visitaban durante el día y le hacían compañía, las notas hechas en clase que le entregaban sus amigos no estaban ni cerca de ser los ordenados formatos que ella acostumbraba a redactar y se asemejaban más a ideas garabateadas sin contexto, es por eso que los libros que todos los días Ginny le llevaba le ayudaban bastante a ponerse al corriente y a no morir de aburrimiento en el proceso.

A veces por las noches tenía la vaga impresión de ser observada y se despertaba un tanto inquieta mirando a su alrededor, después de eso le costaba un poco volver a dormir. Su estadía continuó de esa manera hasta que la última noche antes de ser dada de alta ocurrió algo que la confundió bastante.

No podía dormir bien, los últimos efectos de las pociones sanadoras eran bastante incómodos, sus huesos habían sanado casi por completo y la venda en su frente había sido retirada, sin embargo, un ligero mareo la embargaba de vez en cuando, aun estando recostada, cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en cualquier idea vaga para intentar adormilarse, cuando escuchó un sonido en la puerta, abrió sus ojos tan sólo lo suficiente para ver a una figura deslizarse por ella y acercarse a paso lento.

Su varita se encontraba en la pequeña mesa junto a su cama por lo que si percibía una amenaza podría levantarse y tomarla rápidamente, así que espero y escuchó con atención, al parecer aquella persona se detuvo junto a su cama cerca de sus pies y se mantuvo ahí por lo que Hermione consideró un tiempo razonable, se estaba cansando de esperar a que ocurriera algo y cuando iba a levantarse la figura se movió de su lugar y se acercó a ella, de pronto sintió un frío contacto en su frente, en aquel lugar donde días anteriores había estado la venda que cubría su herida ya sanada, esto hizo que se estremeciera y con toda su fuerza de voluntad evitó abrir los ojos, encontraba una sensación familiar en aquellos dedos que se posaban con delicadeza sobre su frente y a pesar de la intromisión extrañamente sentía que no estaba en peligro.

Pasaron así algunos minutos hasta que tal como llegó el intruso se fue, Hermione apenas pudo ser capaz de abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para ver una cabellera rubia deslizarse por una de las puertas que se cerró tras él, a pesar de la penumbra le había visto bien, reconocería aquel cabello y hombros anchos en donde sea.

A la mañana siguiente fue dada de alta aún con la confusión y recuerdos de la noche anterior rondando en su cabeza, ni siquiera el estar con sus amigos le había hecho olvidarse de aquel frío contacto.

Pasó todo el fin de semana evitando el gran comedor en los horarios más concurridos, aquellos en los que sería más probable encontrarle, esta vez estaba más que decidida a saber lo que ocurría y no se rendiría aún si se enfrentaba al mismísimo príncipe de las serpientes, sólo que ahora usaría una estrategia diferente, había comprobado que hablar frente a frente no era la mejor opción en este caso, así que lo haría a su ritmo, para atrapar a una serpiente hay que pensar como una, aun cuando eso le perturbada bastante.

Sería lo más sigilosa que pudiera y comenzaría por lo que mejor se le daba: los libros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para Malfoy las últimas noches habían sido más difíciles que antes, contradiciendo su decisión de la primera noche, había vuelto a visitar a Granger, siempre se quedaba junto a su cama a la altura de sus pies, le observaba durante unos minutos y se marchaba furioso con ella por orillarlo a parecer un maldito acosador, era patético de solo pensarlo y sin embargo, a la noche siguiente se presentaba puntual, eso había ocurrido hasta que se enteró que le darían de alta el sábado por la mañana.

Sabiendo que probablemente esa sería la última vez que lo haría, se deslizó por la puerta de madera y se posicionó junto a su cama, pero en esta ocasión hubo algo que llamó su atención, la venda en su frente ya no estaba y en su lugar había una finísima cicatriz, era delgada y blanca, bastante pequeña a decir verdad pero después de memorizar su rostro ya era capaz de notar cualquier cambio en ella, por más pequeño que fuera, no pudo resistirse e hizo lo que en ocasiones anteriores nunca le había nacido hacer, pues su rutina consistía en limitarse a observarle dormir y después seguir su camino.

Lentamente se acercó más a la cama y tras quedar cerca de su cabeza alargó una de sus manos, con dos de sus dedos recorrió la cicatriz con el mayor cuidado del que fue capaz, creyó percibir un suave temblor en ella pero tras detenerse súbitamente y mirar atento, decidió que no había sido nada y prosiguió, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Draco Malfoy tocando a una impura por voluntad propia, ese solo pensamiento le hizo retroceder como si le quemara y con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal miró su mano y después a la figura posada en la cama, rápidamente se dio vuelta y salió casi trotando del lugar, estaba harto de desconocerse a sí mismo, de no entender sus acciones y pensamientos.

Ahora finalmente comenzaba a reconocer que no sabía lo que le ocurría y esa confusión le molestó tanto como le intrigo. Aquello era terreno peligroso y por increíble u horroroso que pareciera había comenzado a no parecerle tan mala idea.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Uff tercer capítulo, tenía esta idea desde hace varios días en mi cabeza y a pesar de ello me ha costado algo de trabajo escribirla, a veces puede ser un tanto difícil darle rumbo a mis pensamientos.**

**Me gustaría saber su opinión ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Draco?, será que no es tan frío como quiere hacerse ver ¿Y la reacción de Hemione cuando despertó?, además parece que Draco no es tan sigiloso como cree, después de todo alguien lo vio en sus visitas nocturnas, ¿Quién creen que sea?.**

**Como siempre, agradezco que lean lo que escribo y si les gustó por favor háganme saber su opinión mediante sus Reviews, el leerlos siempre me motiva a seguir con esto.**

**_Nos leemos pronto_.**


	4. Sospechas y sorpresas

**UN CONSUELO INESPERADO**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Sospechas y sorpresas**

La semana comenzó como cualquier otra del año, exámenes cada vez más cerca y largos pergaminos de información pendientes por entregar, además, faltaba muy poco para las vacaciones de navidad por lo que todos en el colegio se encontraban sumergidos en esa sensación en donde todo es nieve blanca y la promesa de reunirse con su familia se encuentra cada vez más cerca.

De ahí en más, no había nada fuera de lo común, excepto para Hermione, no haber asistido una semana entera a clases era para ella mucho peor que enfrentarse al mismísimo Voldemort en persona, a pesar de haber utilizado su tiempo en la enfermería para leer y hacer tareas, no fue suficiente, estaba atrasada en un par de clases y eso le estresaba de sobremanera.

La noche anterior había trazado un estricto horario compuesto de largas horas de estudio, estaba recuperada por completo y gracias a la magia era libre de cargar con vendas o feos moretones, en su mente solo existía la intención de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y era precisamente por eso que recibió de mala gana la noticia que el profesor Slughorn le dio esa mañana cuando se dirigía a su primera clase.

-Señorita Granger- le llamó al cruzarse en su camino -Qué alegría verle recuperada, su jefa de casa me informó de lo sucedido, una verdadera pena- dijo en tono afligido -Pero sé que estará más que dispuesta a reanudar sus clases- repuso alegre.

-Así es profesor, muchas gracias- respondió Hermione reanudando su caminar.

-En realidad- comentó interrumpiendole -Quería invitarle al baile de mi club de eminencias de este año, antes de retirarme era toda una tradición para mi llevarlo acabo y ahora quiero reanudarlo, puede llevar a una pareja, será bien recibida- dijo con alegría -Y por favor avísele al señor Potter, últimamente se me ha dificultado reunirme personalmente con él- dijo apenado -No quisiera quitarle más de su tiempo, así que buen día señorita Granger- y antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, se perdió rápidamente entre el tumulto de alumnos que recorrían el pasillo.

Reanudó su camino con un nuevo dolor de cabeza, definitivamente un baile no estaba en sus planes, consideraba el no asistir como un gesto grosero así que desechó esa idea pero ante eso se presentaba el dilema de ir con alguien, Ron no sería una opción pues aunque le fastidiara saberlo estaba con Lavender y ciertamente no quería lidiar con el drama, Harry seguramente invitaría a alguien, por lo que sus únicas dos opciones se agotaron.

Mientras pensaba en eso, llegó a su clase, era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuros, la cual compartía con Slytherin, se sentó en los pupitres de la primera fila como siempre y minutos después Harry estaba sentado a su lado y Ron detrás de ella.

Varios alumnos ya estaban sentados en su pupitre y justo en ese momento ingresaba Malfoy junto a sus compañeros de casa, él entraba primero con su habitual aire de superioridad, seguido muy de cerca de Pansy Parkinson tratando de llamar su atención sin éxito y detrás Zabini y Nott que conversaban acerca de algo al parecer muy interesante, al final estaban Crabbe y Goyle con aspecto de no tener idea de lo que pasaba a su alredor.

Hermione miró disimuladamente sobre su hombro y encontró a Malfoy sentado algunos pupitres más atrás, en la fila de asientos a su izquierda, ignoraba olímpicamente a Pansy mientras ella estaba sentada demasiado cerca de él, no le había visto desde esa extraña noche en la enfermería, más que nada porque había estado evitándole, a veces creía que no era más que un sueño pero algo en ella le decía que era real y era precisamente por eso que se sentía un tanto incómoda.

Snape llegó un minuto antes de que la hora de clase iniciara, con aire un tanto teatral cerró las ventanas del salón y caminando rápidamente se colocó frente a los alumnos, ese año al fin había conseguido el puesto de maestro de Defensa y parecía disfrutar bastante organizar enfrentamientos de práctica entre alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Harry había estado leyendo hasta ese momento su libro de pociones y pareció no prestar mucha atención al profesor.

-Potter- dijo Snape de pie frente a su amigo- Ya que está tan entretenido en un libro que no es de mi clase supongo que debe tener más que dominados los hechizos de defensa- dijo con su habitual arrastre de palabras -Por lo tanto, podrá decirme cual es la diferencia entre un Ascendio y un LeviCorpus-.

Harry se movió incómodo en su lugar y miró al profesor de manera desafiante, pero no respondió. Hermione levantó su mano y esperó a que Snape le cediera la palabra.

Él le ignoró y prosiguió -Estoy esperando Potter- su nariz ganchuda se alzaba con orgullo.

-El hechizo Ascendio puede ser utilizado para levantar tanto personas como objetos inanimados, en tanto que un LeviCorpus solo puede ser utilizado en personas, manteniéndolos en el aire sujetos por el tobillo, señor- respondió Hermione rápidamente sin poder resistirse.

-Tal parece que su accidente no logró interferir en esa manía suya de responder cuando no se le está hablando señorita Granger -dijo Snape sin apartar la mirada de su amigo -Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar sin permiso y otros diez puntos menos por no responder cuando un profesor le pregunta algo, señor Potter- dijo con satisfacción y se dio la vuelta - Ahora sin más interrupciones, abran su libro en la página 64-.

La clase prosiguió y tras superar su enojo ante esa situación Hermione se concentró en poner atención y responder como era debido.

Por la tarde después de clases se dirigió a la biblioteca y se sentó en su lugar favorito, luego de un rato y mientras estaba buscando entre un par de estantes cerca de la zona prohibida se topó con un libro que llamó su atención, estaba cubierto con piel de dragón, era grueso y de color negro, lo tomó y al abrirlo descubrió sus hojas algo amarillentas, era viejo pero aún seguía en buen estado, algo en ese libro le pareció familiar y llevándolo junto a otros, regresó a su asiento.

Se esforzó por recordar en donde le había visto y a su mente vino el destello de varias semanas atrás, cuando había decidido enfrentar a Malfoy y le interrumpió mientras leía, él había estado leyendo ese libro y con eso veía su oportunidad de comenzar a investigar.

Así que con renovada curiosidad volvió a abrirlo y hojeo un par de páginas, al parecer se trataba de un libro de encantamientos antiguos, los había para toda clase de fines, incluso se explicaba detalladamente aquellos que solían utilizarse para arreglar objetos, por lo demás el contenido no era muy relevante o especial así que que se sintió un tanto decepcionada.

Sin embargo hubo algo que llamó su atención, _Unio Animae_, se leía en una de las páginas, se trataba de un contrato mágico parecido al juramento inquebrantable. Ciertamente nunca había leído o escuchado de algo similar y fue precisamente eso lo que llamó su atención, sin embargo, la hora de comer se estaba acercando y ya hacía rato que había dejado sus estudios de lado así que prefirió suspender su lectura. Fuera de eso no hubo nada en específico que le diera una pista a cerca de lo que Malfoy tramaba, sabía por Harry que posiblemente visitaba la sala de los menesteres a menudo y que últimamente se comportaba un tanto extraño, sin mencionar sus encuentros recientes bastante inusuales.

Sin mucho ánimo para pensar en ello, se levantó de su asiento y recogió sus cosas para dirigirse al gran comedor.

Cerca de la entrada se encontró con Cormac McLaggen sentado en una de las primeras mesas -Hermione- le llamó levantándose de su asiento y colocándose frente a ella entre su camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo antes de chocar con él y formando una sonrisa amable le miró.

-Me da gusto verte por aquí, supe que ya habías salido de la enfermería, que terrible lo de tu accidente por cierto- dijo casual.

Ella ya estaba cansándose de escuchar eso, en lo que llevaba del día ya tres personas le habían mencionado algo respecto al tema y siempre lograban ponerle incómoda porque no quería responder preguntas a las que no tenía respuesta, incluso Snape lo había mencionado en clase y Hermione tuvo que resistirse a voltear y mirar hacia a la otra persona involucrada en el asunto.

-Gracias McLaggen- respondió tratando de reanudar su paso.

-Por cierto- dijo sin moverse de su lugar -Quería saber si ya tienes pareja para el baile del profesor Slughorn- le miró de manera un tanto extraña.

Hermione se sonrojo al recordar sus opciones agotadas -La verdad es que todavía estoy pensando en ello- mintió.

-Bueno, pues si no te decides por algunas de tus opciones me gustaría acompañarte esa noche- dijo acercándose a ella.

Hermione se sintió algo incómoda por la invasión a su espacio personal y dio un paso atrás, con tan mala suerte que se topó con uno de los escritorios en el lugar -Eh, agradezco tu ofrecimiento McLaggen, yo te avisaré más adelante- y con delicadeza se deslizó hacia su derecha y pudo liberarse de aquella embarazosa posición -Hasta luego- formó una sonrisa un tanto incómoda y sin esperar respuesta caminó rápidamente hacia la salida.

Eso había estado cerca, ciertamente no le apetecía tener precisamente ese compañero de baile, así que respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _.

Después de la cena se dirigió junto a Harry y Ron a la sala común y los tres tomaron asiento frente a la chimenea.

Harry dio un respingo en su lugar y se inclinó hacia ella con su libro abierto de par en par -¿Conoces este hechizo, Sectumsempra?- preguntó con interés.

-No, no lo conozco y si tuvieras un poco de respeto devolverías el libro- respondió fastidiada.

-De tonto lo haría- dijo Ron -Es el mejor de la clase, hasta es mejor que tú, Slughorn cree que es un genio-.

Ante ese comentario Hermione se sintió de pronto fastidiada y se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.

De pronto ella se inclinó hacia Harry -Me gustaría saber de quién es, déjame ver- estiró su mano.

-No- Harry cerró el libro rápidamente y se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó levantándose también.

-El encuadernado es frágil- respondió caminando hacia atrás.

Ginny que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones cercanos aprovechó su distracción y le quitó el libro -¿Quién es el príncipe mestizo?- preguntó mientras leía la primera página.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Hermione.

-Es lo que dice, es propiedad del príncipe mestizo-

Harry se acercó a Ginny y antes de que continuara recuperó su libro, evitó mirarle a los ojos y se marchó. Hermione y Ginny se miraron extrañadas pero decidieron no continuar.

_. _. _. _. _. _. _ _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _._

La fiesta de Slughorn sería ese viernes y un día antes Hermione se encontraba en el dilema de no saber con quien asistir, estaba en el gran comedor rodeada de sus compañeros y sin poder evitarlo dirigió su vista a la mesa de Slytherin, pero no encontró a la persona que estaba buscando, negando ligeramente con su cabeza se regañó mentalmente, ¿En qué estaba pensando?, la sola idea era ridícula.

Pronto una nueva idea vino a su mente y a pesar de no ser muy agradable creyó que era mucho más razonable así que después de comer se dirigió a los jardines del castillo y antes de llegar a su destino en unos de los pasillos, encontró a quien estaba buscando recargado en un arco de piedra jugando con su varita en aire despreocupado, dio un largo suspiro y se acercó.

Éste al verle, se enderezó -Hermione, que dicha es verte- dijo antes de formar una sonrisa que seguramente consideraba seductora.

-Cormac, hola, sobre tu propuesta- dudó antes de continuar -Creo que aceptaré- dijo todavía no muy convencida.

A él se le iluminó la cara y acercándose a ella, tomó una de sus manos -Será un placer para mí acompañarte, mañana por la noche nos vemos afuera del retrato de la dama gorda- dijo con seguridad.

Hermione observó la unión de sus manos y antes de que el momento se alargara, se liberó con delicadeza -Muchas gracias, ahí estaré-.

La noche siguiente se arregló con ayuda de Ginny que aplicó un hechizo a su cabello para que perdiera su volumen habitual y sus rizos se definieran, en su rostro aplicó un hechizo de belleza y sobre sus párpados apareció una ligera sombra color durazno, así como sus labios se colorearon de un color pálido a juego y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado bastante natural.

Se colocó el vestido color durazno que había comprado las vacaciones pasadas cuando fue a visitar a sus padres, la falda era plisada y tenía un pequeño escote al frente, además, no tenía mangas así que gruesos tirantes caían sobre sus hombros, lo utilizó junto a un par de zapatos con modesto tacón a juego y un collar.

Una vez lista salió de su habitación y se encontró con Ginny que también se había ido a cambiar -Hermione te ves genial- dijo sorprendida.

-Y es todo gracias a ti- respondió con una sonrisa -Además, tu también estás espectacular- dijo mirándole, Ginny había escogido un sencillo vestido corto de color verde esmeralda, también llevaba un maquillaje muy natural y zapatos color nude con tacón más altos que los de Hermione.

-Sé que soy buena con los hechizos de belleza pero no funcionarían tan bien si no fueras ya hermosa- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se sonrojo y bajó las escaleras junto a su amiga, en la sala común Harry ya estaba esperando vestido con su túnica de gala, Ron que no había sido invitado miraba algo irritado a su amigo desde un sillón, cuando ambas bajaron Hermione observó como Harry veía con admiración a Ginny y sonrió.

-Ginny se ve realmente linda esta noche, ¿No es así Harry?- preguntó suspicaz.

Al verse descubierto rápidamente se sonrojo y pasó saliva nervioso -Si- respondió tímido, aclaró su garganta -Realmente linda- dijo mirando a Ginny.

Ella se sonrojó también y cuando iba a decir algo, fue interrumpida -Ginny- Dean Thomas le llamaba desde el hueco del retrato y se acercó a ellos, su amiga miró entre Harry y Dean y disculpándose se acercó a este último -Los veré más tarde chicos- dijo algo apenada y se fue.

Hermione sintió algo de pena por su amigo al ver su expresión apagada mientras veía a Ginny y a Dean marcharse, así que quiso animarlo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos también Harry-

-¿Qué haces vestida así?- preguntó Ron levantándose de su asiento y mirándola entre sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Voy a la reunión del club- respondió Hermione extrañada.

-Pero creí que- dijo confundido, pero pronto su expresión cambió -¿Con quien iras?- preguntó serio.

-Cormac me invitó-.

-¿McLaggen?, pero si él es un perdedor- respondió molesto y con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues lo siento si te molesta mi cita pero eso no es de tu incumbencia- Hermione comenzaba a molestarse también.

-¿Cita?, eso no es una cita, no sé por qué vas en primer lugar, seguro McLaggen te invitó para después pedirte que le ayudes en clase- dijo asintiendo, seguro de sus palabras.

Hermione se indignó por un momento y le contestó furiosa -Para tu información, Cormac también está en el club de eminencias así que no necesita de mi ayuda para tener buenas notas, al menos no como tú- camino hacia la salida dando grandes zancadas -Vámonos Harry- dijo sin esperar a su amigo y salió por el retrato.

Harry miró a su amigo y prefirió apresurarse para alcanzar a la chica, en ese estado era mejor no provocarle más. Ron bufó sonoramente y se dejó caer de manera agresiva sobre el sillón en el que había estado, todo su rostro había adquirido un tono rojizo y cruzándose de brazos miró hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

-Won Won, aquí estás- genial, justo lo que le faltaba -He estado buscándote, ya que nuestros egoístas amigos nos abandonaron para ir a la fiesta de Slughorn- dijo con recelo -creo que tú y yo podemos ir a pasear un rato- se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-Ellos no son tus amigos, son míos- respondió enfurruñado, nunca se había atrevido a decirle lo que pensaba pero en ese momento no pudo evitarlo.

Lavender le miró sorprendida, se separó de él mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y corriendo dramáticamente se fue a su habitación. Ron miró el lugar por donde se había ido sintiéndose algo culpable pero aún estaba molesto por su discusión con Hermione así que prefirió quedarse en su lugar.

Se había sonrojado al ver a su amiga bajar por las escaleras vestida así, pero al darse cuenta de que ella iría al evento con alguien más comenzó a sentirse molesto, ese idiota de Cormac hablaba en serio cuando dijo que gustaba de ella y saber eso no le agradaba mucho.

Hermione por su parte, salió de su sala común hecha una fiera, era el colmo, hasta hace poco había estado llorando cada vez que veía a Ron junto a Lavender y él nunca pensó en sus sentimientos, ni siquiera le notaba.

Era increíble lo mucho que le había dolido verle de esa manera y ahora tenía la osadía de reclamarle por tener una cita con alguien más, eso era verdaderamente el colmo, cómo se atrevía a ofenderle diciendo que le habían invitado solamente por sus notas, era un idiota, un completo idiota.

Y sin embargo, aún cuando no quisiera admitirlo, en el fondo le habían dolido sus palabras, a pesar de que casi había superado verle junto a Lavender, aún sentía cierto resentimiento y a veces se sorprendía a sí misma deseando ser ella quien estuviera a su lado, en esos momentos odiaba ser tan sentimental y se obligaba a volver a su estado de racionalidad, sin embargo, justo ahora sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada y además de furiosa estaba dolida, era como si esas antiguas heridas se volvieran a abrir, solo un poco pero lo suficiente como para hacerle daño.

Llegó a su encuentro con Cormac dando zancadas y antes de que este pudiera decir una de sus habituales frases lo tomó del brazo y le hizo caminar a su lado.

Harry que caminaba deprisa detrás de ellos sintió pena por su compañero y antes de llegar al lugar habló -Eh, creo que yo iré por mi acompañante, les veré allá- se desvío en uno de los pasillos rápidamente.

. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _

Llegó al lugar acordado y esperó a su compañera, ella se acercó por el pasillo dando pequeños saltitos infantilmente hasta llega a él.

-Hola Harry- saludó mirándole con sus grandes ojos soñadores abiertos un poco más de lo normal, como si frente a ella siempre estuvieran desfilando las extravagantes criaturas que acostumbraba mencionar.

-Hola Luna- Harry miró su vestimenta, se trataba de un colorido vestido, le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus rodillas y lo había combinado con unas medias azules de lunares verdes y zapatos de piso color negro, su cabello alborotado caía sobre su espalda y de sus orejas colgaban sus aretes de rábano -Te ves… inusual… Pero bien- concluyó sinceramente, pues a pesar de lo extravagante, ese estilo de alguna extraña manera iba bien con su amiga.

-Gracias Harry- miró hacia el suelo algo apenada y después recorrió con su vista el rostro del chico buscando algo -Parece que hoy los troposorpos te han dejado en paz, aunque tienes un par de nickches cerca de tus orejas- observó con atención.

-¿Qué son los Nickches?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Son unos bichitos que acostumbran hacer sus nidos detrás de las orejas de las personas, les gusta susurrarles cosas para confundir sus sentimientos- dijo concentrada -Pero no hay problema, son fáciles de atrapar- y dicho esto estiró una de sus pequeñas manos y la abrió y cerró varias veces cerca de las orejas de Harry.

Éste observó el movimiento, quedándose estático en su lugar por si había realmente algo, pero no fue capaz de ver nada, así que aclaro su garganta y decidió hablar un tanto incómodo -Eh, bueno, creo que es hora de irnos Luna-.

Ella le miró como si de pronto recordara su presencia y asintió -Claro- ambos comenzaron a caminar con dirección al evento -Gracias por invitarme Harry, nunca había ido a una fiesta, las personas usualmente evitan incluirme en ellas- dijo pensativa.

Harry se sintió mal por sus palabras -Pues esas personas son unos tontos, a mi me alegra que seas tú quien me acompañe-.

Luna le miró por un momento con sus grandes ojos y después le brindó una sonrisa sincera -Me alegra mucho que seas mi amigo Harry Potter- y después de eso, regresó su vista al frente y siguió caminando como si no hubiera dicho nada. Harry se sonrojó un poco y le siguió.

. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _. _

El profesor Slughorn hizo una fiesta sencilla, llena del aire pomposo que él habitualmente tenía, había contratado un fotógrafo e invitado a varios profesores y a alumnos que pertenecían y que habían pertenecido anteriormente a su club.

-¿Se le ofrece un aperitivo señorita?- escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Neville- dijo sorprendida -¿Por qué estas vestido así?- Observó el blanco traje de mesero que Neville llevaba en ese momento.

-Slughorn, puso a varios de nosotros a atender a los invitados- dijo mientras sostenía una larga bandeja de aperitivos con su mano derecha y se inclinaba un poco hacia ella -No te preocupes por mi, él puso a Seamus a repartir toallas en el baño- dijo en tono confidente.

Hermione su sorprendió por lo dicho pero antes de decir algo vio a Cormac dirigirse directamente hacia ella -¿Has visto a Harry o a Ginny?- preguntó casi con desesperación.

Neville le miró extrañado por su repentino arrebato -Vi a Harry hace un momento pero no se ha donde se fue, a Ginny no la he visto-

Cormac ya casi llegaba a su encuentro -Gracias Neville, nos vemos después- dijo escabulléndose hacia el lado contrario.

-Espera Hermione, ¿no quieres...?- Escuchó a Neville decir pero ella siguió su camino.

Después del inicial arrebato que había tenido al llegar a la fiesta, cortesía de su discusión con Ron, comenzó a tranquilizarse y pronto se dio cuenta del error que cometió, cuando intentaba entablar una conversación con Cormac éste aprovechaba cualquier distracción para acercarse más de lo que a Hermione le gustaba, por más que había intentado no había encontrado a Harry o a Ginny por ningún lado y sus posibilidades de escapar se le estaban agotando.

Hubo un momento en que para su desgracia se encontró a sí misma bajo el muérdago junto a Cormac, hecho que desde luego no pasó por alto y cuando le vio acercarse dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente -¡Baño!, debo ir al baño, en un momento regreso- sonrió con fingida amabilidad y se alejó apresurada, fue así como se encontró con Neville, pero de nuevo era presa del pánico, ya se estaba volviendo una experta en eso de escapar.

Buscó casi con desesperación un lugar donde esconderse y se coló detrás de unas cortinas de decoración colocadas para la ocasión, después de unos minutos Harry apareció desde detrás de estas y se colocó a su lado -Hermione, ¿Qué haces? ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó entre divertido y extrañado.

-¡Harry!- dijo visiblemente aliviada y se abalanzó sobre su amigo asustándolo un poco en el proceso -Me le escapé, dejé a Cormac bajo el muérdago- respondió mientras se separaba de él e intentaba ver a través de las cortinas -Parece que tiene más tentáculos que un pulpo- dijo algo irritada.

Harry le miró divertido y después de pensar un poco preguntó -Pero, ¿Porque le invitaste a él en primer lugar?- Hermione le miró sin entender -Creí que como ninguno de los dos tenía pareja, iríamos juntos, es por eso que no me preocupe por buscar a alguien hasta que el día de ayer me dijiste lo de Cormac- dijo un tanto incómodo.

Hermione le miró como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo realmente obvio -Por qué no se me ocurrió eso antes- dijo casi en un susurro. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, vio a Cormac dirigirse hacia donde ellos estaban -Ay no, ahí viene- entró en pánico, rápidamente se agachó y con ayuda de Harry logró escabullirse y buscar otro escondite.

Había caminado apurada para perderse entre las personas y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Cormac no le siguiera, sin embargo, un forcejeo en la entrada llamó su atención y la de todos en el lugar.

-Camina- dijo Filch mientras tomaba del brazo a un enojado Draco Malfoy.

-Quítame las manos de encima maldito Squib- respondió mientras intentaba liberarse.

Ignorando al chico el conserje llamó a Slughorn -Profesor, encontré a este joven merodeando en el piso de arriba, dice que fue invitado a la fiesta-

-Está bien, esta bien, me invite yo solo, ¿Feliz?- dijo liberándose por fin.

Snape apareció de entre los demás invitados y se apresuró a hablar -Yo me encargaré de él- dijo en su habitual tono y se se llevó a Draco con él.

Éste le miró desafiante y antes de dejarse llevar recorrió su vista entre todos los invitados con arrogancia, pero su mirada se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de Hermione, rápidamente le miró de abajo hacia arriba y terminó su inspección concentrándose en su rostro, se quedó así durante unos segundos hasta que fue tomado por Snape del hombro y un tanto renuente le siguió. Ella por su parte había seguido su mirada y mantuvo el contacto visual sintiéndose un poco intimidada, hecho que por supuesto no demostró, cuando le vió salir se movió de su lugar con la idea de seguirle y pronto se dio cuenta de que Harry se había escabullido hasta colocarse a su lado.

Ambos se miraron y en un silencioso mutuo acuerdo siguieron el camino por el que se habían ido Snape y Malfoy.

Slughorn afligido por la interrupción se apresuró a lograr que todo volviera a la normalidad -Esta bien, aquí no ha pasado nada damas y caballeros, prosigan por favor- Sonrió forzadamente moviendo sus manos.

Salieron del lugar y en el pasillo contiguo encontraron a quienes buscaban, se escondieron detrás de uno de los pilares en un hueco oscuro formado a partir de la pobre luz de las velas.

-Déjeme en paz- Draco se soltó de su agarre y le miró desafiante -Puedo cuidarme solo, no lo necesito-.

Antes de continuar Snape lo tomó de los hombros y lo pegó con fuerza a la pared detrás de él -Yo juré protegerte, hice el juramento inquebrantable- dijo con seriedad.

-No necesito protección, puedo hacer esto solo, no necesito de nadie, él me eligió, de entre todos-.

-Tienes miedo Draco, tratas de ocultarlo pero es obvio- dijo suspicaz, con su habitual arrastrar de palabras.

-Eso es algo que no le importa, este es mi momento así que no interfiera y déjeme solo- se separó con brusquedad y camino alejándose del profesor.

Antes de alejarse por completo escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de su profesor -Entonces más vale que cumplas con tu encargo y dejes de distraerte jugando a ser el héroe- eso le hizo detenerse de inmediato. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y apretó los puños con furia, antes de mostrar otra señal de debilidad prosiguió su camino.

Hermione al escuchar aquello abrió la boca con sorpresa pero no hizo ningún sonido, si estaba en lo correcto de alguna manera Snape se había enterado de lo ocurrido en el campo de Quidditch y eso le dejó sin palabras. Harry a su lado estaba bastante concentrado en la conversación entre ambos y no se dió cuenta de su reacción, sin embargo se extrañó al escuchar lo último dicho por el hombre mayor.

Ambos esperaron varios minutos hasta que Snape se alejó del lugar y cuando ya no escucharon ningún sonido salieron de su escondite y caminaron hacia su sala común, ya era algo tarde.

-Te dije que algo estaba ocurriendo- Ahora más que nunca Harry se había convencido.

Hermione todavía estaba sorprendida así que prefirió no decir nada por miedo a ser descubierta.

-Debemos averiguar de una vez que es eso que hará Malfoy- dijo decidido -ahora estoy seguro de que es un mortifago-.

Hermione comenzaba a creer en sus palabras, pues cada una de las actitudes que había observado en el rubio no hacían más que confirmarle lo que su amigo decía y aún así se aferraba a una pequeña posibilidad de esperanza, Malfoy era demasiado joven y sabía que era muy pronto para ser iniciado, además, contra todo pronóstico, había salvado su vida y eso era más que suficiente para creer en algo positivo, aún cuando él se empeñaba en ser desagradable y cruel.

Además, estaba esa otra cuestión, existía la posibilidad de que Snape supiera lo que había ocurrido y eso le dejaba demasiadas dudas, ¿Cómo se había enterado?, creía que Ginny era la única que sabía y no creía que hubiera dicho algo, confiaba en ella y aún si lo hubiera hecho es muy claro que no se lo diría precisamente a Snape. Por otro lado, Ginny le había dicho que la señora Pomfrey había visto a Malfoy en la enfermería pero no estaba presente cuando él llegó con ella en sus brazos.

Todo eso le estaba resultando bastante estresante y se sentía culpable por tener que ocultárselo a sus amigos pero sabía que si decía algo ellos no reaccionarían nada bien, ahora Harry estaba completamente convencido de que Malfoy estaba de parte del Innombrable, así que por lo pronto se guardaría sus pensamientos sobre el rubio para ella misma y seguiría averiguando por su cuenta.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Lo sé, lo sé, me tardé bastante en actualizar, para ser sincera ya tenía este capítulo escrito desde hace tiempo pero finalmente aquí está!.**

**Fue un cap bastante sencillo, de hecho más corto que los otros y no hubo muchas cosas que afecten directamente la relación entre nuestros dos protagonistas pero sí cosas que afectan a la trama en general.**

**Por favor háganme saber su opinión en los _Reviews_, estaré feliz de leerles.**

**_Nos leemos pronto. _**


	5. Una ayuda inesperada

**UN CONSUELO INESPERADO**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Una ayuda inesperada**

Decisión, eso era lo único que rondaba la mente de Draco desde la noche anterior, el maldito Squib le había atrapado cuando se dirigía a la sala de los Menesteres y le había hecho pasar por un momento bochornoso, nunca ningún Malfoy había sido acusado de colarse a una fiesta, estaba acostumbrado a que le recibieron con atención desmedida y no a que le escoltaran fuera de ellas.

Cuando Snape le sacó del lugar se sintió bastante indignado y más cuando comenzó a indagar sobre su misión ¿Quien se creía que era?, durante todos sus años en Hogwarts le había considerado una figura de autoridad, incluso hasta le admiraba, claro que nunca se lo dijo, pero eso cambió en los últimos meses cuando comenzó a dudar sobre todo aquel que le rodea. Snape también estaba bajo la mira del Señor Tenebroso y existe la posibilidad de que solo quiera ayudarle para quedarse con el crédito y eso es algo que definitivamente no puede permitir, ya no es seguro confiar en otros y aún cuando se trate de su padrino debe tener cuidado.

Snape le había jurado a su madre que le ayudaría, pero él nunca le pidió que interfiriera, estaba harto de que no confiaran en sus capacidades, era inteligente y tenía un plan, es cierto que reparar el armario evanescente le estaba costando más tiempo del que había creído pero estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, lo de la chica Bell había sido solo un tropiezo, nunca hubiera imaginado que la chica en su incompetencia tocaría el collar.

Y era precisamente eso lo que le tenía tan furioso, no podía permitirse cometer errores, debía contemplar todas y cada una de las posibilidades y aún así no dejaba de equivocarse, el tiempo avanzaba y él seguía sin obtener resultados, desde esa horrible noche meses atrás había comprendido que estaba solo, en el mismo momento en que la marca se había plasmado en su brazo izquierdo entendió que la mayoría de quienes le rodeaban querían verle fracasar, a pesar de ser aristócratas nacidos en cuna de oro sabía que no eran más que carroñeros que se traicionarían unos a otros ante la más mínima posibilidad de obtener reconocimiento de su señor y no les culpaba, después de todo él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Sin embargo sus razones eran muy distintas, fue después de iniciar el año escolar que comenzó a replantear sus ideales, cuando comprendió que las cosas eran más difíciles de lo que creía, sabía que era muy hábil para su edad pero de eso a matar al mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos había un abismo. Draco no era tonto y tras el orgullo y entusiasmo que inicialmente sintió al formar parte de la fila de los Mortifagos, pronto descubrió que el Señor Tenebroso en realidad lo sentenciaba a su pena de muerte, comprendió que no había perdonado a su padre por sus errores, planeaba otorgarle a su familia un castigo y utilizarlos de ejemplo para todos aquellos que osaran incumplir sus ordenes.

Ahora después de sus esfuerzos fallidos había decidido que su objetivo era únicamente sobrevivir, ya no le importaba que el Señor Tenebroso venciera, ahora solo le importaba que él y los suyos vivieran un día más y para conseguirlo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

El recuerdo de su madre llorando desconsoladamente cuando recibió la marca aparecía en sus sueños todas las noches, su padre los había sentenciado a la deshonra por culpa de su incompetencia y por eso le odiaba, ya no le debía nada, ahora él se encargaría de conservar en alto el apellido Malfoy, cumpliría su misión y de esa manera recuperaría el favor de su Señor, es por eso que se rehusaba a aceptar la ayuda de otros, él y solo él salvaría el honor de su familia. Aún cuando en las noches el miedo a fallar le quitara el sueño y durante el día sus planes le impidieran confiar en otros.

Por eso las palabras de Snape le habían sorprendido más de lo que quisiera admitir, se supone que su desliz con Granger no había sido visto por nadie, la comadreja menor de alguna manera les siguió hasta la enfermería pero al no escuchar rumores creyó que había guardado silencio, además, lo lógico es que de haber hablado sería Potter el que le confrontara, no Snape, así que ahora tendría aún más cuidado con su entorno.

Con ese pensamiento en mente miró receloso la carta que se encontraba entre sus manos, esa mañana la recibió, tenía el sello de su familia pero no había nada escrito en el sobre que indicará el remitente, aunque él sabía ya de quién se trataba, estaba a punto de leerla cuando sus compañeros abrieron la puerta del dormitorio y entraron.

Él se encontraba sobre su cama con la espalda recargada sobre la cabecera, vestía el uniforme escolar ya que todavía quedaban un par de clases pero como lo venía haciendo últimamente se había escabullido.

-Así que estabas aquí- Zabini tomó asiento en la orilla de su cama recargando su espalda en uno de los pilares del dosel -No te ví en el gran comedor hoy- dijo ignorando la mirada amenazante del príncipe de las serpientes.

-No tengo porque rendirle cuentas a nadie- respondió con altanería -Ahora, si sabes lo que te conviene Zabini, será mejor que levantes tu trasero de mi cama-.

-Uy qué modales, qué diría tu madre si te escuchara hablar así señorito Malfoy- mostró una sonrisa burlona, ignorando su orden.

-No te atrevas siquiera a mencionar a mi madre- dijo arrastrando las palabras con desprecio -así que levántate de una vez, no lo repetiré de nuevo- llevó una mano hacia su bolsillo en donde se encontraba su varita.

-Que genio- esta vez el moreno hizo caso y se dejó caer de espalda en su propia cama con aire despreocupado y las manos entrelazadas en su nuca.

Theo que había estado observando la escena desde su propio lugar en la habitación, vio el sobre junto a Malfoy, pudo reconocer el sello de la familia Malfoy en él y guardó nota mental de ello pero no dijo nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se encontraba en una encrucijada, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero todavía no estaba segura de cómo conseguirlo, su amigo confiaba en ella pero eso no significaba que le prestaría un objeto tan valioso sin ninguna pregunta. Pensó en un par de excusas y tras decidirse tomó haciendo a su lado en uno de los sillones de la sala común, se sentía bastante incómoda por tener que mentirle pero sabía que era necesario.

-Harry- saludó de manera más efusiva de lo normal. Éste le respondió el saludo, y se inclinó concentrándose de nuevo en los libros y cuadernos esparcidos en la mesa de centro colocada frente al sillón.

Aclaró su garganta y se animó a comenzar -Necesito pedirte un favor- esta vez Harry se enderezó y centró su atención en ella esperando a que prosiguiera -Necesito el mapa-.

Su amigo miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie prestándoles atención y se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido -¿Para qué lo necesitas?- sabía que cada vez que era necesario utilizar el mapa era para algo importante.

Hermione que ya se esperaba esa pregunta, cambió su expresión a esa que acostumbraba adoptar cada vez que le preguntaban algo en clase -He estado investigando un tema de mi interés y necesito un par de libros de la biblioteca, pero sé que son bastante valiosos y no quiero que Madame Pince me haga preguntas innecesarias, así que los consultaré cuando ella no esté cerca-.

-¿Y de qué tratan esos libros?- Eso había despertado su curiosidad.

¡Rayos! definitivamente no se esperaba eso, así que comenzó a dudar -Cosas sin importancia, hechizos y maldiciones, lo de siempre- intentó restarle interés al asunto.

-Se escucha bien, tal vez pueda ayudarnos después, quiero ir también- Harry ahora estaba entusiasmado.

-¡Sobre Aritmancia!- casi brincó en su asiento -Son hechizos y maldiciones hechos para utilizarse en Aritmancia, ya sabes que me encanta leer sobre eso y me sirve estar al día en mis clases- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Harry le miró bastante extrañado pero después de un par de segundos su respuesta pareció surtir efecto, sabía que esa clase no era uno de sus fuertes y por lo consiguiente se alejaba de todo aquello referente al tema, antes ella misma le había insistido en estudiar pero ahora estaba feliz de que la sola mención bastará para apagar su curiosidad. Su amigo no preguntó más y después de esperar unos minutos para que subiera a su habitación y regresara con el mapa, se despidió presurosa.

Pronto encontró un lugar alejado de miradas curiosas, consideraba irónico que en ese momento estuviera haciendo precisamente lo que había hecho que se molestara con sus amigos semanas atrás, pero era la única manera que se le ocurría para cumplir con su objetivo así que ignoró sus pensamientos.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo apuntando con su varita hacia un pergamino malgastado, la conocida portada apareció, los merodeadores le dieron la bienvenida y tras abrirlo, buscó entre el millar de pisadas en movimiento, finalmente encontró el nombre que buscaba, aunque no en el lugar que esperaba.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -

Patético.

El lugar en el que se encontraba ahora, los pensamiento que atormentaban su mente en ese momento, la posición en la que estaba, la presencia a su lado que torpemente trataba de consolarlo, su estado en general y él mismo, todo era patético.

Ya habían pasados varias horas desde que leyó la carta de su madre y después de hacerlo buscó desesperadamente un lugar para alejarse de todo y de todos. Un lugar donde pudiera lamentarse de su situación como el cobarde que era y que nunca iba a dejar de ser.

La fantasma a su lado flotaba mientras estiraba una de sus manos y trataba torpemente de dar pequeños golpecitos sobre su espalda sin atravesarla, él se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargado contra una de las frías paredes en los baños de prefectos, frente a él, unos pasos más allá junto a los lavabos había fragmentos de los espejos que poco antes había roto con sus propios puños, su mano sangraba profusamente pero no le importaba, su cabello había abandonado desde hace mucho su pulcritud y ahora caía libremente por su frente y ojos, de vez en cuando pasaba su mano sana por él en un intento de calmar su estrés, su respiración era entrecortada y varias gotas de sudor rodaban por su rostro, pero pronto se mezclaron con sus lágrimas.

Así es, estaba llorando y es por eso que se sentía tan patético, tanto años creyendo en su superioridad por sobre los demás, siendo él el que provocaba las lágrimas y ahora se había rebajado a ese nivel, alejado de todos y siendo consolado por una fantasma.

-Ya, ya, todo mejorará- Dijo Myrtle la llorona con una voz melosa, como si se dirigiera a un niño -las cosas estarán bien y si no, entonces simplemente podrías suicidarte y venir a hacerme compañía para siempre- su tono de voz ahora era soñador, de pronto su mirada pareció perdida en una fantasía solo para ella.

Eso definitivamente no le consolaba, lo único que encontraba más horrible que estar en su situación era tener que quedarse en ese castillo para siempre, a lado de un fantasma con voz chillona y tendencia a los gritos estridentes.

Suspiró cansado, la carta de su madre prácticamente decía que el tiempo se estaba terminando, el Señor Tenebroso quería verle en cuando regresara a la mansión por las vacaciones de navidad, sabía muy bien que deseaba saber sobre sus avances y de no llevarle buenas noticias su castigo se haría inminente, le daría una muestra de lo que pasa cuando no se obtienen los resultados que desea en el tiempo que espera.

Draco sabía muy bien que esa sería su bienvenida tan solo llegar y estaba aterrado, su desesperación era cada vez más palpable, se le estaban acabando las ideas, necesitaba hacer algo cuanto antes, al menos lo suficiente como para calmar la furia del Innombrable un par de meses más y para mantener a salvo a su madre y a él durante las vacaciones.

La tensión se estaba haciendo insoportable, pero sabía que debía calmarse si no quería volver a cometer otro error, incluso Snape se daba cuenta de eso y no sabía si ya había ido a contárselo a su Señor, solo en esos momentos se permitía a sí mismo mostrar su debilidad, lo suficiente como para calmarse y volver a colocarse la máscara con la que se enfrentaba a todos.

Un sonido captó su atención, sin dudarlo tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo hacia el lugar -Protego- una voz retumbó entre las frías paredes y él le reconoció.

-Maldición- soltó entre dientes, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que encontrarle en ese tipo de situaciones?, rápidamente se levantó y apuntó con su varita hacia la sombra en el baño.

Myrtle soltó un agudo grito de sorpresa y rápidamente voló hacia uno de los cubículos para zambullirse en picada dentro de un retrete.

-Muéstrate- dijo con furia, pero al no recibir respuesta lanzó un segundo ataque.

-Protego- escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez lo esperaba así que rápidamente atacó por tercera vez, sabía que no alcanzaría a protegerse de ese segundo hechizo, un grito de sorpresa se escuchó en el lugar y una varita salió disparada hacía su mano, la figura dió un par de pasos al frente con expresión enfurecida.

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger?- preguntó sin dejar de apuntarle.

-No he venido a atacarte, solo quiero hablar-

-Ahora no tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo, lárgate o haré que te arrepientas- dijo con desprecio.

-No- respondió entrecerrando sus ojos desafiante.

-Lar ga te- repitió haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba.

-No-

-¿Por qué sigues metiéndote en mis asuntos?, Creí que la sangre sucia sabelotodo tendría mejores cosas que hacer, adular a cara rajada por ejemplo-

Hermione ignoró los comentarios hirientes y después de soltar un largo suspiro, se dispuso a tragarse su orgullo.

Ya había tomado su decisión desde la misma noche del evento de Slughorn, después de llegar a su habitación dió varias vueltas en su cama pensando en el despreciable ser que ahora se encontraba frente a ella y en los acontecimientos que últimamente habían sucedido en torno a él, estaba comenzando a aceptar que su repentino interés en averiguar de qué se trataba todo eso ya estaba traspasando los límites de la sana curiosidad, pero había algo en ella que le seguía empujando a continuar con eso, todavía no podía olvidar que de no ser por la persona parada enfrente tal vez ahora no estaría viva, por más poco creíble que le pareciera en ese momento, ya había reflexionado bastante y entendía que esa fue una muy fea caída, desde esa altura era poco probable que saliera ilesa.

Así que esa noche se prometió a sí misma averiguar qué sucedía con Draco Malfoy, pero cuando le encontró nunca se esperó presenciar esa escena.

Nunca ni todos sus sueños más locos, ni todas las cosas increíbles que había vivido con sus amigos le habían preparado para ver al orgulloso, poderoso e influyente Draco Malfoy reducido a poco más de una figura frágil y llorosa en el suelo de un baño, eso sin duda hizo que la existencia a su alrededor tal y como la conocía de pronto no tuviera sentido, su sorpresa duró varios minutos hasta que se dió cuenta de que tal vez no era correcto presenciar un momento tan íntimo, aún si ese momento perteneciera a nada más y nada menos que a su enemigo, sintiéndose incómoda de pronto se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero no contaba con que sería descubierta.

Ahora se encontraba en esa situación, desarmada frente a alguien que sabía muy bien que podía hacerle daño, sorpresivamente le había salvado una vez pero no esperaba que se portara civilizado ahora, entendía perfectamente que Malfoy seguía siendo un pretencioso sangre pura que odiaba a los nacidos de Muggles y aún cuando le haya encontrado en un momento de vulnerabilidad sin su varita estaba en una situación poco favorable.

Así que se dispuso a responder con sinceridad, su decisión ya estaba tomada y sabía que no sería fácil.

-Yo- tragó saliva -Quiero ayudar- dijo con cierta duda todavía en su interior.

Malfoy creyó oír mal en un primer momento pero tras comprobar que ella seguía sin moverse su máscara de frialdad, sin que él pudiera evitarlo, dió paso a la confusión -¿Ayudar?- repitió con el ceño fruncido.

-Quiero ayudarte- dijo más decidida esta vez.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, nos acercamos a un punto importante y estoy emocionada por eso.**

**Quiero saber su opinión, sé que me tardo un rato en contestar pero estoy al pendiente de lo que me escriben, ¿Qué piensan de la historia?.**

**_Nos leemos pronto. _**


	6. Unite Animarum

**UN CONSUELO INESPERADO**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Unite Animarum**

La confusión rápidamente dio pasó a la furia, esa que había sentido cuando fue descubierto por una de las personas que menos deseaba encontrar -¿Ayudarme?, ¿Crees que necesito la ayuda de alguien como tú?, Un Malfoy no necesita ayuda de nadie y mucho menos de una impura- le miró con desprecio -Ahora, lárgate Granger, no lo repetiré de nuevo- Comenzaba a darse la vuelta cuando el sonido del crujir de los espejos rotos en el suelo resonó a sus espaldas, en un solo movimiento regresó a su posición original con la varita apuntando a la otra persona en la habitación.

Hermione había caminado rápido y ahora se encontraba frente a él a solo dos pasos de distancia, la varita apuntaba directamente a su cuello y ella se encontraba desarmada.

Sabía que no sería fácil, desde su primer año en el colegio Malfoy siempre se había comportado como un insoportable bravucón rico y mimado, no aceptaría nunca la ayuda de nadie y mucho menos de ella, pero ahora no había marcha atrás, era una Gryffindor después de todo y no dejaría de lado sus convicciones por ningún obstáculo, aún cuando éstas convicciones no fueran del todo comprensibles ni siquiera para ella en esos momento.

Pensó en sus opciones, el hecho de no poder defenderse era sin duda algo a tomar en cuenta, Malfoy ya la había salvado una vez pero no podía confiar en eso ahora, después de toda una vida de insultos y amenazas sería torpe de su parte creer que no pudiera hacerle algo teniendo la oportunidad, se encontraban en un lugar alejado y en caso de pedir ayuda sabía que ésta no llegaría lo suficiente rápido para evitar un ataque directo así que debía tener bastante cuidado, después de pensar en todo llegó a una conclusión que no le agradó, su mente analítica le dijo con todas sus fuerzas que esa podría ser definitivamente una mala idea pero teniendo en cuenta la situación entendió que tan solo por ese momento lo mejor sería dejarse llevar por su instinto.

-Sé que no me atacarás, si hubieras querido ya lo hubieras hecho desde el momento en que me desarmaste- probó por ese lado.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de lado que debido a su aspecto desaliñado pareció más una mueca.

-Sé bien que atacarme te traería más problemas de los que necesitas-

-Podría atacarte y simplemente huir, nadie sabría que fuí yo-

-Vi a Myrtle antes, todos saben que este es uno de sus baños preferidos y si me encuentran aquí, ella sería la primera a la que le preguntarían, es bastante chismosa después de todo-

-No dirá nada, nunca ha dicho nada desde que vengo aquí- justo al terminar la oración se dió cuenta de su error.

-Entonces ya habías venido aquí antes- miró de nuevo su aspecto, aún le impresionaba pues nunca le había visto de esa manera, se veía tan… triste, a decir verdad no lo había visto mostrar ningún otro sentimiento más que el desdén y el enojo, aunque no es que creyera que pudiera sentir otra cosa, después de todo se trataba de Malfoy. Fue ahí cuando notó la sangre en su mano y lo relaciono con el espejo bajo sus pies. -Sé que debes estar desesperado y a juzgar por tu ropa no debes estar pasándola muy bien- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Y eso a ti que te interesa?- apretó su varita con fuerza y la empujó hacia ella haciendo que comenzará a clavarse en su cuello -Estoy harto de que te metas en mis asuntos, dile a cara rajada que si quiere saber lo que hago venga él mismo, no creí que los de su casa fueran tan cobardes, ahora me doy cuenta de que su virtud es solo palabras-

-No estoy aquí porque Harry me lo haya pedido-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿Por qué desde hace días no has dejado de meterte en mi camino?- dijo caminando a ella sin cambiar su brazo de posición, la varita ahora comenzaba a dejar una marca roja en su cuello y el rostro de él se acercaba lentamente, a cada paso -¿Qué es lo que quieres Granger?, ¿Acaso has comenzado a sentirte atraída por mí?-.

Esto hizo que Hermione de pronto comenzará a sonrojarse, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia había pensado en esa opción y su proximidad definitivamente no ayudaba.

Draco notó su sonrojo -¿Dí realmente en el blanco?, ¿La come libros al fin ha comenzado a pensar en algo más que los libros?- su sonrisa ladeada se hizo más grande- Vaya… no creí que eso fuera posible, no te culpo, después de todo mírame, soy irresistible- dijo orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo- Así que no eras tan distinta de las otras chicas en este colegio- pareció meditar algo por un momento -pero temo decepcionarte- su expresión cambió rápidamente a una de asco- No me interesan las Sangre Sucias.

Hermione no dejó que sus palabras le afectaran, su sonrojo poco a poco iba disminuyendo, nunca había pensado en Malfoy de ese modo y estaba muy segura de que nunca lo haría en el futuro, la sola idea le parecía inconcebible y le provocaba arcadas, tenía bastante ganas de insultarlo por dirigirse a ella de ese modo pero sabía que eso sería peligroso en su situación, así que pensó en una manera de molestarle y acercó su rostro a él acortando los pocos centímetros que quedaban -Y a mí no me interesan los mortífagos- dijo casi en un susurro, todavía no estaba segura de que lo fuera y ciertamente esperaba que no, pero eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento.

Draco le miró molesto pero no cambió de posición, sabía que atacarle sería una muy mala idea para sus planes pero no estaba seguro de poder contenerse más, así que apretó tanto su varita que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, sentía el aliento de ella chocar contra su rostro y comenzaba a sentir su pecho chocar contra el suyo cada vez que éste subía y bajaba debido a su fuerte respiración, eso sólo hizo que su enojo aumentara.

Hermione notó la reacción que había causado en él y antes de que pudiera atacar habló -Tú lo dijiste- dijo tomándolo desprevenido- Aquella ocasión, la noche del partido de Quidditch cuando te encontré en ese pasillo oscuro, dijiste que había cosas mucho más serias allá afuera y creo que tienes razón-

-Y porque debería importarme eso- dijo intentando cambiar de tema.

-Por qué no has vuelto a ser el mismo desde que piensas en ello- se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos y por primera vez desde hace tiempo volvió a percibir el dolor de esa ocasión varias noches atrás, en ese entonces ella había estado sumergida en su propio dolor pero ahora lo veía bastante claro, Malfoy llevaba una gran carga y se estaba haciendo bastante grande como para soportarlo por sí mismo -Y esa otra noche, en la enfermería- Draco desvío el rostro por un momento, temía que se refiriera a lo que él pensaba -¿Tú estabas ahí, cierto?, también, tú me salvaste al caer de la escoba- él abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no volteó, temía responder algo que lo delatara así que guardó silencio, por alguna razón le costaba trabajo negarlo ante ella como hasta ahora lo había estado haciendo ante sí mismo.

Pronto sintió algo cálido en su mejilla, un toque suave, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no había sentido, cuando era niño su madre solía tomar su mejilla con amor cada vez que él se sentía angustiado o se lastimaba jugando en la mansión, pero cuando pasó a convertirse en el joven Malfoy ya no le estaba permitido recibir afecto porque era visto por su padre como un signo de debilidad.

Ante ese recuerdo volteo casi violentamente y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione, marrón y plata se encontraron y no se desviaron por un largo momento, hasta que uno de ellos habló, en un susurro casi con miedo a perder esa conexión -Déjame ayudarte, desde esa ocasión tengo una deuda contigo y me niego a deberte algo- le miró con seriedad.

-No necesito… -

-Ayuda de nadie, lo sé- terminó ella por él -Y mucho menos de alguien como yo, también lo sé- dijo casi con humor -Pero esto no es por lástima o algún tipo de sentimiento así, ni mucho menos porque éste enamorada- rodó sus ojos con hastío, causando una breve sonrisa ladeada en él -Esto es porque, aunque me cueste bastante admitirlo y sin que quede de precedente- dio un breve suspiro- tu me salvaste, así que te debo ese favor-.

-Sabía que los Gryffindors podían llegar a ser tontos pero no tanto, al parecer era cierto que todo eso del honor se lo toman bastante a pecho- dijo enmarcando una de sus cejas -Si alguien así estuviera en Slytherin ya hace tiempo que nos hubiéramos desecho de él- dijo en tono burlón.

Eso provocó en Hermione bastante fastidio así que lentamente bajó su mano y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con cuidado de no lastimarse con la varita que le apuntaba -Ya te dije porque estoy aquí así que tómalo o déjalo, hurón- le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Malfoy lentamente bajó su varita haciendo que Hermione llevara su mano a su cuello y acariciara la zona enrojecida, él comenzó a analizar lo que sucedía, definitivamente no se iba a aliar con ella, eso sería demasiado riesgoso, pero tener a la amiga de Potter diciendo que le debe algo no se ve todos los días, nunca lo admitiría pero sabía que era más capaz que los inútiles de sus compañeros, no necesariamente tendría por qué decirle sobre su misión, podría sólo utilizarla y si algo salía mal entonces siempre estaba la opción de entregarla, después de todo un miembro del trío de oro sería bastante valioso ante los ojos del Innombrable, él como buena serpiente aprovecharía la situación, pero tendría cuidado.

-Pruébalo- dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué?-

-Prueba que quieres ayudarme, que esto no es un plan tuyo y de tus amigos para traicionarme- dijo mirándola y recuperando todo su porte aristocrático.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y suspiró algo cansada -¿Cómo?-.

Él ya se esperaba esa pregunta y sonrió -Júralo-.

-Te refieres a…- Hermione comenzaba a entender a qué se refería.

-El juramento inquebrantable- terminó él por ella.

-¿Estas loco?, no lo haré-

-Dijiste que estabas dispuesta a ayudarme-

-Pero no soy torpe, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, sería tan tonta como para hacer el juramento con alguien como tú-.

-¿No habías dicho que yo te salvé?-

-Si, pero todavía sigo sin confiar en ti, no tengo idea de porqué lo hayas hecho pero sé que las cosas allá afuera se están poniendo peligrosas y no quiero arriesgarme a hacer algo así con alguien como tú- le miró con desconfianza.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y recordó que todavía tenía la varita de ella, así que levantó la mano en donde quedaba todavía el rastro de su sangre y se lo demostró -Se te olvida Granger, que todavía tengo algo que te pertenece- guardó su propia varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sabía que ahí estaría segura pero lo suficiente accesible en caso de que la necesitara, después tomó la varita de ella con ambas manos -fácilmente podría hacerle algo, justo ahora, frente a ti y no podrías hacer nada para evitarlo-

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella le brindaba su ayuda y él se atrevía a amenazarle de esa manera, debió hacerle caso a su mente en lugar de a su instinto, ahora estaba ahí, siendo víctima de un vil chantaje -No te atreverías a hacerlo- dijo furiosa.

-¿Quieres apostar?- levantó una de sus finas cejas.

-¡Maldito hurón!- grito enojada en un tono que para su desgracia sono a desesperación.

Él por toda respuesta le miró triunfante, recordaba claramente aquella vez en tercer grado cuando se había atrevido a golpearle pero sabía que ahora no podría hacerle algo a menos que quisiera que su varita estuviera en peligro -Júralo Granger o romperé tu varita- dijo con seriedad.

Ella le miró por un par de segundos analizando la situación y sus opciones -Esta bien- dijo después de un rato, derrotada.

Draco sonrió y caminó hacia ella decidido.

-Pero no haré el juramento inquebrantable- dijo ella haciéndolo detenerse en su andar.

-¿Volvemos a los mismo Granger?- tomó de nuevo su varita entre sus manos.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo con fastidio -No le confiaré mi vida a un contrato hecho contigo- trato de imprimir el desprecio que sentía en ese momento en cada una de sus palabras -Si hago un juramento será bajo mis propios términos y con un encantamiento hecho por mi- antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo continuó -Es así o no hay trato, estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo- se cruzó de brazos con la barbilla en alto.

Draco pensó en sus opciones, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad pues sabía que ese trato sería lo mejor para él -Está bien, ¿Que quieres hacer?-

-Probaré con algo que leí hace poco-

-Dices que no quieres arriesgar tu vida ¿Pero estás dispuesta a hacer un encantamiento que apenas y conoces?- preguntó incrédulo.

-A diferencia de ti, yo soy muy capaz- respondió con aire de superioridad.

-Eso de insufrible sabelotodo es un apodo muy bien merecido- contrarrestó.

-Ya dame mi varita- Respondió fastidiada mientras se acercaba a él.

Junto antes de entregársela, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia -No quiero trampas _Granger_\- dijo arrastrando su apellido.

-Lo sé, _Malfoy_\- respondió de igual manera. Ahora que tenía su varita devuelta se sentía mucho más segura -Acércate- le ordenó.

Malfoy dio un par de pasos y se colocó frente a ella, aunque no tan cerca como antes.

Hermione comenzó a recordar, a su mente vino el contrato mágico que días anteriores había encontrado en ese extraño libro de la biblioteca, ese que había tomado sólo porque sabía que Malfoy había estado leyendo, estaba consciente de que dejar su vida en manos de algo que había leído hace poco era bastante riesgoso pero nada podía ser peor que el juramento inquebrantable, había tomado la decisión de ayudarle y todavía estaba segura de eso, pero morir debido a ello era era algo que definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

Por lo que había leído sabía que no necesitaban de una tercera persona, así que fácilmente podrían hacerlo los dos solos -Toma tu varita con la mano izquierda y extiende tu brazo derecho- ordenó mientras ella hacía lo mismo, tomó con su mano la muñeca de Malfoy y éste la imitó -Ahora apunta con tu varita hacia la unión de nuestras manos- ambos lo hicieron -Concentra toda tu magia en ese punto- sabía que lo que seguía se trataba de la parte más importante y si no se hacía bien no funcionaria -Cuando lo hayas hecho, tú deberás hacerme jurar, sé específico en lo que haré- entrecerró sus ojos hacia él con desconfianza -Solamente ofreceré mi ayuda, nadamas- dijo aún mirándole -Cuando yo responda deberemos decir al mismo tiempo _Unite Animarum_, esas son las palabras que dan por cerrado el contrato, ¿De acuerdo?- como respuesta recibió un asentimiento -Está bien, comencemos-

A continuación, ambos se concentraron en seguir las instrucciones y en la unión entre sus manos, pronto comenzaron a sentir como su magia fluía a través de ellos hasta concentrarse en ese lugar, había algo en el otro que les atraía y no sabían que era, como si la esencia mágica del otro les reconociera y les llamara, creyeron que eso era algo normal así que decidieron que ese sentimiento fluyera y se incrementara, casi como si se tratara de una droga o una fragancia atrayente todos sus sentidos se vieron opacados y se concentraron específicamente en ese punto de unión.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que lentamente un aura de color blanco casi transparente comenzaba a surgir y envolverlos, pronto ambas auras adquirieron mayor nitidez y tomaron distintos tonos, la de ella era color dorado, cálido, casi amarilloso, el de él de un tenue color azul, pálido, frío como su ser, ambas auras se repelían tanto como se atraían y temblaban descontroladamente alrededor de su dueño como si estuvieran impacientes por mezclarse.

Ambos se sintieron listos y levantaron su rostro para mirarse, asintieron y Draco habló -Hermione Jane Granger juras ayudarme a mí, Draco Lucius Malfoy a cumplir con mi objetivo- le miró a los ojos, embelesado por su forma y color, de pronto encontraba fascinante el hecho de hallarse reflejado en ellos.

-Lo juro- respondió Hermione y al mirarle de repente comprendió que nunca se había dado cuenta del hermoso mercurio que parecía derretirse dentro de sus ojos, como si de dos imanes se tratara le atraían a cada segundo.

Sin dejar de mirarse, ambos asintieron por segunda vez, sabían que había llegado el momento y al mismo tiempo pronunciaron _-Unite Animarum_-.

De inmediato y en un solo movimiento el aura de cada uno fluyó a través de la unión entre ambos y llenó por completo al otro, rápidamente regresó a su dueño y volvió a fluir hacia el otro hasta llenarlo, ambas repitieron ese movimiento una y otra vez con rapidez haciendo que sus dueños comenzarán a balancearse en su lugar, como si estuvieran en medio de un sismo, ambos se miraron sorprendidos sin saber lo que ocurría pero sintiendo con intensidad esa misma atracción de antes, embriagándose de ella y debilitándose con cada cambio. Ambos cerraron los ojos permitiéndose sentir y perderse en cada sensación, abandonándose a ella, negándose a soltarse.

De pronto, el intercambio paro, ahora Hermione ya no era Cálida y Oro y Draco ya no era Frío y azul, ahora tenían ambos colores mezclados en su ser, ambas auras se habían entrelazado hasta el punto de no saber donde comenzaba una y terminada la otra, un delgado y blanco lazo apareció rodeando la unión entre ambas manos y comenzó a brillar, era tan delgado que se asemejaba a un hilo pero su brillo era muy intenso, comenzaba en el antebrazo de Hermione, daba un par de vueltas uniendo las manos de ambos y terminaba en el antebrazo de Draco, iluminó el lugar con total intensidad como si de un faro se tratase, los cegó por un momento y así como apareció, desapareció, llevándose toda la luz con él.

Y Hermione y Draco ya no percibieron nada más, como si de pronto la noche se alzara a su alrededor, la oscuridad se cernió sobre ellos y les dejó inconscientes.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Uy! esto se está poniendo interesante, ¿Qué creen que pase de ahora en adelante?, algo me dice que las cosas no serán tan fácil como ellos creen.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, me encanta leer sus comentarios, me motiva un montón a seguir escribiendo, gracias! :) por favor continúen expresándome su opinión de la historia.**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**


	7. Limbo

**UN CONSUELO INESPERADO**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Limbo**

Oscuridad, los sonidos, los olores, todo había dejado de existir, poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, con la mirada comenzó a inspeccionar todo a su alrededor esperando tener una pista de donde se encontraba, nada, un abismo de oscuridad le recibió, sus brazos se encontraban rodeando sus piernas, pegándolas a su pecho en una especie de abrazo a sí misma, hasta hace un momento su cabeza se encontraba agachada con su frente pegada a sus rodillas, estaba desnuda y eso le desconcertó.

Intentó estirarse con cierta dificultad, sus brazos y piernas estaban entumecidos, como si llevara mucho tiempo en esa posición, probó colocarse de pie pero nunca fue capaz de tocar el suelo y eso le asustó, era como si en ese lugar no existiera la gravedad, no había un arriba ni un abajo, no había un suelo ni un techo, un adelante o un atrás, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como un torbellino los recuerdos vinieron a ella, el baño, los espejos rotos, gotas de sangre en el suelo, Malfoy frente a ella y el contrato.

Un momento, ¡Malfoy!, ¿Donde estaba él?, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Dónde estaba ella?, el pánico inundó su ser, no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo y el porque de pronto despertaba en ese extraño lugar, ¿Donde estaba su ropa y su varita?, con sus manos comenzó a palpar su cuerpo y a mirar alrededor buscándola, nada, no había nada, pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que aún encontrándose en esa situación desconocida no se sentía en peligro, era como si algo en ella le dijera que todo estaba bien y eso le tranquilizó, aunque no por mucho tiempo, necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo y rápido.

Una vez más miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien o algo, cualquier cosa que le diera una pista, probó con moverse, lentamente intentó dar un paso, pero su pie cayó al vacío al no encontrar suelo en donde pisar, era como intentar caminar en agua, un momento, eso era, al no tener un punto de referencia por el cual guiarse tenía la sensación de estar flotando, así que tal vez si intentaba actuar como si estuviese en agua podría funcionar.

Con eso en mente estiró un poco sus manos hacia enfrente, tomó impulso y las movió hacia los lados, con su torso apuntando hacia enfrente y las piernas imitando el movimiento de sus brazos, logró avanzar pocos centímetros y sonrió, repitió el movimiento está vez con más confianza y pudo avanzar un mayor tramo o eso quería pensar, después de todo estaba comenzando a entender que en ese lugar la realidad no era tal y como ella la conocía, las direcciones no existían, tal vez sólo estaba haciendo esos esfuerzos sin moverse realmente de lugar pero con la sensación de haberlo hecho, cuando se ponía a pensar en ello encontraba todo bastante confuso, por primera vez en su vida estaba en una situación completamente fuera de su control y eso no le gustaba.

Decidió alejar esos pensamientos, no serviría de nada entrar en pánico, si quería salir de ahí necesitaba pensar con claridad como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba en una situación difícil.

Continuó con sus intentos de moverse cuando algo captó su atención, se quedó estática en su lugar, un sonido, al fin un sonido que no fueran sus pensamientos, se asemejaba a una respiración entrecortada, uniforme, como si se tratará de sollozos, no estaban tan lejos de donde ella se encontraba así que rápidamente se impulsó hacia esa dirección, era la primera señal de vida que percibía desde que despertó así que estaba algo ansiosa, esperaba que el sonido no se detuviera al menos hasta llegar a la fuente.

Pronto logró vislumbrar algo, frente a ella, a varios metros, se encontraba una figura, no podía distinguir que era así que aumentó su velocidad, estaba algo lejos así que comenzaba a cansarse, su propia respiración ahora sonaba entrecortada pero no le importó, sólo quería alcanzar su objetivo, mientras más se acercaba más lograba distinguir, se trataba de una persona.

Hermione intentó llegar con todas su fuerzas y cuando se encontraba a sólo unos metros logró reconocerle, su piel era blanca, casi pálida, se encontraba en la misma posición en la que ella había estado, su cabeza agachada recargada sobre sus rodillas y oculta entre sus brazos, alcanzaba a ver el color de su cabello, rubio, sus hombros eran anchos, un hombre, se trataba de un hombre y no cualquiera, Malfoy, tomando un último impulso se detuvo frente a él.

Se dió cuenta de que todo su cuerpo temblaba, casi imperceptiblemente, al parecer era él el que sollozaba, todavía no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, así que lentamente, casi con miedo, estiró una de sus manos y tocó su hombro, inmediatamente el temblor en él cesó, poco a poco su cabeza comenzó a moverse, levantó su rostro y finalmente abrió sus ojos, primero se mostró bastante confundido, con el ceño fruncido miró a su alrededor y después posó su mirada en ella.

-¿Granger?- su voz sonaba algo ronca, como si acabara de despertar, Hermione no había hablado en todo ese momento así que supuso que su propia voz sonaría igual -¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué es este lugar?- dijo comenzando a moverse.

Su expresión cambió a una de molestia cuando estiró sus brazos y piernas. Hermione sin poder evitarlo notó su torso desnudo, a pesar de convivir tanto con chicos gracias a sus mejores amigos, nunca había visto a un hombre sin camisa, Malfoy era pálido, en sus brazos los músculos estaban definidos, su abdomen estaba marcado y a simple vista se notaba su fuerte pecho, seguramente todo eso era producto del Quidditch, no podía considerarle alguien musculoso pero definitivamente tenía buen físico, su musculatura estaba definida solo lo suficiente sin llegar a ser exagerado.

Ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara violentamente y de pronto se dió cuenta de un hecho que había estado pasando por alto porque estaba sola, pero en ese momento ya no lo estaba más, acababa de encontrar compañía y no cualquier compañía, Draco Malfoy, un hombre.

Rápidamente miró hacia abajo notando su propia desnudez y eso la espantó, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y contrajo sus piernas contra su abdomen tomando una posición un tanto incómoda, clavó su mirada en sus pies como si de pronto se tratarán de lo más interesante en el mundo, no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que hubiera visto si seguía recorriendo a Malfoy con su mirada, un poco más abajo y…,-_uff no, definitivamente no_\- se dijo a sí misma, eso hizo que su sonrojo aumentara.

Malfoy hasta ese momento había estado concentrado en mover sus extremidades lentamente, recordaba lo que había estado ocurriendo en el baño del colegio; el contrato, su magia, el extraño ambiente a su alrededor, la luz enceguecedora y después nada. La oscuridad les rodeo y cuando despertó se encontraba en ese extraño lugar, literalmente estaba en la nada, abrió los ojos gracias a un cálido toque en su hombro y cuando fue consciente del lugar la notó, de nuevo estaba ella, metiéndose en donde no la llaman, fastidiándole y confundiéndole a partes iguales.

Decidió ver a su inesperada compañía cuando se dio cuenta de su extraña posición, levantó una de sus cejas y se miró a sí mismo. Estaba desnudo… y ella igual, _mierda_.

-. -. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Granger- escuchó cerca de ella -Granger… - esa voz al parecer comenzaba a impacientarse, podía molestarse todo lo que quisiera ella definitivamente no miraría -¡Granger!- está bien, suspiró derrotada y lentamente levantó su cabeza, se encontraba bastante apenada por lo que se concentró en mirar únicamente su rostro y aunque no quisiera admitirlo esa simple tarea le estaba costando trabajo ¿Qué pasaría si volvía a dar sólo un pequeño vistazo?, -_No-_ se reprimió mentalmente.

Malfoy observó su expresión y no pudo evitar encontrarlo divertido, ya antes había visto a una mujer desnuda no era algo que le intimidara, en otras circunstancias ciertamente lo habría disfrutado, después de todo era el príncipe de las serpientes, en años anteriores se había encargado de hacerse un nombre destacado para el sector femenino, su fama prácticamente sólo podía ser comparada con la de Zabini, el eterno conquistador de la casa de las serpientes y también bastante popular entre el sector femenino.

Sin embargo, esta no era ese tipo de situación y si así fuera, Granger definitivamente no estaría ahí, no obstante, al notar su sonrojo no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarla -No creí que fueras tan mojigata- su característica sonrisa hizo acto de presencia -Creí que la comadreja y tú tenían algo, oh! es verdad, él ya está ocupado con la chica Brown- dijo en tono burlón -Entonces, ¿tú y el cara rajada?- preguntó con malicia.

Hermione olvidó por un momento su sonrojo y respondió -No los llames así y si ese fuera el caso, eso no es de tu incumbencia- le miró con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de molestia.

-Ciertamente no me interesa- miró sus uñas restándole importancia -Pero, si así fuera, entonces Potter no está haciendo un buen trabajo, te avergüenza ver a un hombre desnudo- dijo resaltando lo obvio.

-No me avergüenza ver a un hombre desnudo- respondió fastidiada.

-Si claro Granger y la comadreja tiene buen gusto- respondió con sarcasmo -Aunque no es de extrañar, con Potter cualquiera se asustaría- de pronto, su expresión cambió y lentamente se acercó a ella haciendo que Hermione le mirara sorprendida -¿Por qué es que te esfuerzas tanto por verme solo al rostro, acaso te asusta ver lo que puedas encontrar?- sonrió, esa maldita sonrisa había adquirido un destello juguetón y eso le desquicio y asustó a partes iguales, su sonrojo volvió a aparecer, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

-O tal vez- al parecer él aún no había terminado -Tal vez temas que te agrade lo que encuentres-. Se mantuvo así durante un momento y cuando ella estaba a punto de contestar, él cambió su expresión de pronto y se alejó -Ahora, si ya terminaste de comportarte patéticamente, es momento de averiguar qué rayos es este lugar- dijo mientras comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor, eso la descolocó por completo, al notar que seguía sin moverse, habló -A no ser que quieras quedarte para siempre aquí, conmigo- le miró malicioso.

Eso hizo que Hermione reaccionara y tratando de ignorar el violento latido de su corazón, sacudió un poco su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas, ignoró con todas sus fuerzas su desnudez y estiró sus piernas, comenzó a moverse hacia adelante con los brazos todavía cruzados sobre su pecho y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a él -No se donde estamos, antes de encontrarte llevaba poco de haber despertado- su expresión cambió al recordar algo de pronto -Por cierto, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- le miró curiosa.

-¿De qué hablas Granger?, no digas ridiculeces-

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, así fue como te encontré, el sonido de tus sollozos me guió a ti-

-Yo no estaba llorando Granger, ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Un cobarde?- dijo molesto.

-Llorar no te hace cobarde Malfoy, es algo natural, nos ayuda a regular nuestras emociones- dijo con seriedad.

-Si ya terminaste de ser una sabelotodo, debemos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí- dijo avanzando hacia adelante, evitando mirarle.

-¿Logras ver o escuchar algo?-.

-No Granger, si lo hubiera hecho ya lo habría dicho- dijo con hastío.

-Espera- dijo haciendo que se diera la vuelta -Ahí hay algo- Dijo ella dándole la espalda y comenzando a moverse en esa dirección.

Malfoy no miró hacia donde ella indicaba, tan solo al voltear pudo darse cuenta de algo en lo que no había prestado atención hasta ahora, Granger tomaba impulso y parecía dar saltos hacia adelante, se encontraba concentrada en llegar a su objetivo, la melena salvaje que por tantos años había sido objeto de sus burlas ahora caía por su espalda en forma de rizos mejor definidos, su piel era de un tono bronceado, su espalda estaba salpicada por pequeñas pecas esparcidas hasta llegar a su estrecha cintura, a diferencia de sus caderas que eran anchas, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas y aunque nunca se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta tenía que admitirlo, Granger tenía un lindo trasero, era increíble como en todos esos años nunca se había dado cuenta de ninguna de esas cosas, gracias a que ella acostumbraba llevar un uniforme dos tallas más grande, además, no es como que se hubiera fijado realmente, siempre que se encontraban estaba más ocupado en evitar que se le acercara o en insultarla, lo que veía ahora era toda una revelación para él.

Tan concentrado estaba en eso que no se dió cuenta cuando ella le llamó, al parecer la había estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo mientras le observaba -Malfoy- repitió un poco más fuerte esta vez, eso hizo que saliera de su letargo y le mirara, ella había volteado solo su rostro, su cuerpo aún estaba de espaldas negándole una vista por la que ahora se encontraba curioso, -_Espera un momento, ¿Curioso?-_ dijo para sí mismo de pronto interrumpiendo sus otros pensamientos -_¡Es Granger de quién estás hablando! ¿¡Qué sucede contigo!?_-, definitivamente estar en ese lugar le estaba afectando.

Se encontraba en una especie de limbo junto a una de las personas más insoportables que había conocido, también estaba la posibilidad de que se tratara de un sueño aunque no parecía uno, no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, aunque debía admitir que el hecho de estar desnudos era definitivamente algo que escapaba a su comprensión, ¿y si… realmente era un sueño?, sólo que de esos típicos de adolescente que hace tiempo no tenía debido a su estresante situación -_¿Un sueño húmedo? ¿Con Granger?_\- se preguntó a sí mismo -_Naahh_\- desechó la idea de inmediato.

Aunque de ahora en adelante y durante todo el tiempo que estuviera en ese extraño limbo se enfocaría sólo en su rostro, su mente no resistiría de nuevo otra vista de su cuerpo.

-¡Malfoy!- esta vez sí que sonaba impaciente así que prestó atención de verdad -Mira- ella estiró uno de sus brazos y apuntó hacia enfrente, él siguió el movimiento y se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería, hacia ellos se dirigía una especie de nube, cuando estuvieron más cerca pudo distinguir que se trataba de un montón de burbujas muy cerca unas de otras, eso se estaba poniendo cada vez más raro, había muchas, todas de distintos tamaños y colores, tenían una forma ovalada y parecía que brillaban con luz propia, pronto los alcanzaron y ambos se encontraron rodeados de miles de ellas, era como si flotaran en un mar de burbujas, pasaban a su lado y seguían su camino sin llegar a tocarles.

Él estiró uno de sus manos curioso y con el dedo índice quiso reventar una. -¡No!- Hermione estiró su mano y alcanzó a colocarla sobre su brazo en un intento por detenerle, no sabía si esas cosas eran seguras, pero fue demasiado tarde.

De pronto ambos fueron succionados hacia esa pequeña burbuja y todo a su alrededor cambió.

Aterrizaron de pie sobre un césped verde que parecía aún tener el rocío de la mañana, el cielo estaba despejado y a su alrededor había varios árboles frondosos, se miraron sorprendidos, para su fortuna ahora estaban vestidos, ambos con ropa casual, Malfoy acostumbraba vestir túnicas elegantes así que se sintió un tanto incómodo pero prefería eso a lo anterior, un sonido llamó la atención de ambos, a su costado había un par de columpios, estaban pintados con varios colores llamativos, sobre ellos y alrededor había varios niños riendo y jugando.

Escuchó un suspiro ahogado a su lado -Este lugar- dijo Granger llevándose una mano al pecho -Lo conozco, es el parque al que iba cuando era niña, yo jugaba en esos columpios- se notaba la sorpresa y confusión en su rostro.

-¿Y qué rayos hacemos aquí?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y yo como voy a saber?- respondió mirándole sin entender.

-Dijiste que conocías este lugar, seguramente es el mundo muggle, ¿Como llegamos aquí?- estaba comenzando a fastidiarse.

-Fuiste tú el que tocaste esa burbuja, no me preguntes a mí-.

Iba a replicar cuando de pronto Granger dejó de mirarlo y pareció enfocar su atención en algo detrás de él.

Siguió su mirada y al darse la vuelta se encontró con una niña sentada sobre una banca a pocos metros de ellos, no había duda, era Granger, aunque más joven que cuando la conoció en su primer año en Howgarts, debía tener por lo menos seis años, tenía su característico cabello alborotado y sobre su regazo descansaba un libro abierto, ella lo tomaba con ambas manos y leía bastante concentrada, _algunas cosas nunca cambian_, pensó.

De repente la niña levantó su rostro y lo posó sobre los niños que jugaban en los columpios, suspiró profundamente y mordió su labio con fuerza, después de unos momentos cerró el libro y lo colocó a su costado, se bajó de la banca con un salto y con timidez se dirigió al juego, cuando ya estaba cerca, el grupo de niños notó su presencia y juntos se pararon frente a ella.

_-¿Qué quieres aquí?- preguntó uno de ellos, su cabello era color negro y se cruzó de brazos mostrándose altanero, al parecer se trataba del pequeño líder pues los demás se colocaron detrás de él, _a Malfoy le agradó su actitud.

_-¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?- preguntó la niña tímidamente. _

_-No te queremos aquí niña rara- respondió él. _

_-Así es, vete- dijo otro niño. _

_-Eres tan rara como tu feo cabello- dijo otro. _

_La niña miró hacia el suelo triste pero su expresión cambió rápidamente, colocó ambas manos sobre sus caderas y levantó su mentón desafiante, entrecerró sus ojos y de pronto uno de los columpios comenzó a balancearse con fuerza, los niños no se dieron cuenta en un primer momento pues estaba de espalda a ellos. _

_Después de tomar fuerza el columpio chocó contra uno -¡Ay!- exclamó, llamando la atención de todos, los demás se dieron la vuelta en el momento justo para ver al otro columpio comenzar a balancearse también, pronto tomó fuerza y alcanzó a otro de los niños ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, después de un par de segundos de mirar asombrados la escena comenzaron a correr espantados en distintas direcciones, todos menos una figura, la pequeña Hermione miraba los juegos con los ojos bastante abiertos y tras pestañear un par de veces ambos disminuyeron su velocidad hasta detenerse por completo._

De pronto la sensación de succión volvió a embargarles, era como si una pesada ráfaga de aire los arrastrara, después de un gran salto hacia atrás salieron de la burbuja y se encontraron de nuevo en el vacío, rodeados de esas figuras.

Hermione le miró sorprendida y confundida a partes iguales.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- escuchó a Malfoy preguntar, tenía la misma expresión que ella.

-No lo sé, pero esa era yo, recuerdo cuando me sucedió eso, fue una de las primeras veces en las que tuve una manifestación de magia- respondió sin poder creerlo.

-Entonces eso era un recuerdo- dijo Malfoy analizando la situación -Eso significa que todas estas cosas son recuerdos- miró a su alrededor.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es eso posible?- respondió también pensativa -¿Y porque fue solo mío?, tú también estás aquí- dijo acusándolo.

-No me preguntes Granger, sé tanto como tú- dijo fastidiado. Ella volteo a su costado y miró una burbuja un tanto más grande que la anterior, estiró una mano.

-Espera, no sabes a dónde nos lleve- dijo Malfoy.

-Tu tampoco sabias y tocaste la otra, tal vez y si probamos podremos encontrar la manera de salir de aquí-.

Malfoy aceptó que se trataba de una buena idea aunque por supuesto no lo dijo, así que él también estiró una de sus manos y al mismo tiempo tocaron esa nueva burbuja.

Aterrizaron de nuevo en un jardín, aunque muy diferente al anterior, el pasto era verde y recién cortado, se extendía varios metros alrededor, el cielo estaba nublado y había una brisa matinal un tanto fría, a su costado se encontraba un camino rodeado por una fila de setos podados milimétricamente, siguiendo la línea algunos metros adelante había una especie de arco formado por los setos, estaba hecha para ingresar al camino.

Hermione se miró a sí misma, de nuevo estaba vestida, esta vez portaba una túnica, al parecer aparecían vestidos de acuerdo al recuerdo en el que estuvieran, dió un vistazo a su lado y se encontró con el perfil de Malfoy, éste miraba al frente con expresión seria, comenzó a caminar con decisión antes de que ella pudiera decir algo así que se apresuró a seguirlo, cruzaron el arco y siguieron por el camino, después de un tiempo se encontraron frente a una gran fuente, era de estilo colonial, el camino se abría para rodearla y hacia ambos lados había un jardín lleno de rosas blancas, algunas bancas se encontraban esparcidas por el lugar, también de estilo colonial y de color blanco, después de esa amplia sección los setos volvían a estrecharse para seguir el camino.

Sin embargo, antes de seguir, un niño pasó entre los dos corriendo e ignorando completamente su presencia, entendía que al tratarse de un recuerdo la personas que aparecían en ellos ni siquiera podían verlos pues realmente no estaban ahí, aún así eso no evitó que le sorprendiera su intromisión, el niño se dirigió hacia a una de las bancas donde se encontraba una mujer cuya presencia no había notado hasta ese momento.

Al prestarles mejor atención se dió cuenta de quienes eran, el niño tenía su característico cabello rubio platinado, era tal y como lo recordaba en primer año, aunque un poquito más joven, podría decirse que tendría unos nueve años, desde entonces hacía lujo de su porte aristocrático y un tanto altanero, estaba vestido con lujosas túnicas de mago y se había parado frente a la banca en cuestión, miraba con respeto y algo de devoción a la mujer frente a él.

Ella por su parte era hermosa, Hermione le reconoció como la madre de Malfoy, se veía mucho más joven y definitivamente más tranquila que la última vez que le había visto en el callejón Knockturn las vacaciones pasadas antes de entrar a Hogwarts, en ese momento constantemente miraba a su alrededor con recelo y se atrevería a decir que incluso temor.

Ahora estaba vestida con una elegante túnica de color violeta, se ajustaba a su cuerpo con elegancia, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura de un tono rubio casi blanco, estaba sentada con la espalda recta y las piernas juntas con recato, sus manos yacían recostadas con delicadeza sobre su regazo y miraba con ternura a su hijo, en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Hermione miró por segunda vez a la persona a su lado y encontró en Malfoy una expresión un tanto indescifrable, era como si mirara la escena frente a él con ternura y anhelo pero al mismo tiempo con una gran melancolía, la intensidad de los sentimientos que transmitía era tan abrumadora que no pudo seguir mirándole y se concentró en lo que ocurría.

El niño ahora dio un par de pasos al frente y recibió gustoso la delicada mano de su madre que se posaba sobre su mejilla con ternura, pero de pronto un sonido llamó la atención de ambos, del otro lado de la fuente una imponente figura venía por el camino hacia ellos, se trataba de Lucius Malfoy, elegante y orgulloso tal y como le había visto varias veces en el andén del tren a Hogwarts antes de que lo encarcelaran, se paró cerca de su familia y habló.

_-Draco, te he dicho que ya eres lo suficiente mayor para recibir los mimos de tu madre- dijo con severidad, haciendo que el niño se retire con rapidez de su posición y tome una postura rígida -Además, hice que uno de los elfos fuera a buscarte, te he estado esperando en el recibidor desde hace un rato-. _

_-Me dirigía hacia allá en este momento padre- respondió el niño, pero al notar la expresión del hombre bajó su mirada hacia el suelo -Lamento haberte hecho esperar- dijo con timidez . _

_-Ya es hora de irnos, despídete de tu madre- dijo sin más y se dio la vuelta hacia la dirección por donde había venido, antes de comenzar a caminar habló de nuevo -No me hagas repetirlo- su tono de voz era severo y emprendió su camino de regreso. _

_El pequeño Malfoy hizo una reverencia hacia su madre y aún sin perder su andar elegante se retiró con prisa para seguir a su padre, su madre pareció querer decir algo pero al final guardó silencio y lo observó marcharse._

De nuevo la sensación de arrastre los envolvió y tras el característico salto hacia atrás salieron del recuerdo.

-No quiero escucharte decir nada- Malfoy habló -No se suponía que vieras ese recuerdo ni ningún otro y más te vale no decir nada cuando consigamos salir de aquí- dijo amenazante.

-No es como que haya querido verlo de todos modos- respondió cruzándose de brazos -Además, a mi tampoco me agrada que veas momentos de mi vida- como respuesta recibió una mirada seria -Pero aunque no nos guste debemos hacerlo si queremos salir de aquí, así que ninguno de los dos hablará acerca de lo que vea o escuche durante el tiempo que pasemos en este lugar- dio por terminada la conversación y se acercó a otra burbuja.

Con renuencia Malfoy le siguió, quería salir de ahí de una maldita vez, no entendía de qué se trataba y definitivamente no tenía tiempo para eso, estaba comenzando a desesperarse y sin embargo, tenía la desagradable sensación de que estarían ahí un largo rato más.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Éste fue un capítulo bastante diferente a los demás, ¿Qué les pareció?, no se preocupen más adelante sabremos qué es ese lugar y por qué están ahí. **

**Por fin hay un avance entre nuestros protagonistas!, les costará algo de trabajo al principio así por favor no pierdan la paciencia. Ah y por si se lo preguntaban, Malfoy durante el tiempo que está en ese lugar no porta la marca tenebrosa, abordaré este tema en el próximo capítulo. **

**AdriB: Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho leerte, yo también creo que todos tenemos algo Slytherin dentro, de hecho de todas las casas, y sobre tu pregunta ya pronto lo sabrás :)**

**maaR-418: Gracias por tu Review!, espero que te haya gustado este Cap, más adelante veremos de qué tipo de hechizo se trata, saludos! **

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	8. Despertar

**UN CONSUELO INESPERADO**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Despertar**

Fastidio y desesperación, eso era lo que llenaba la mente de Draco y Hermione en ese momento, ya llevaban rato entrando y saliendo de un recuerdo tras otro, era visible el mal humor de ambos, habían dejado de hablar desde que salieron del primer recuerdo de Draco y solo le dirigían la palabra al otro cuando era estrictamente necesario, el tema de la desnudez había quedado en el olvido, ambos se miraban únicamente al rostro pues a ninguno le apetecía volver a tener pensamientos incómodos.

Prácticamente habían hecho un recorrido por varias etapas en la vida de ambos, desde la niñez hasta casi la edad actual, habían visto un par de cosas interesantes y revivido momentos un tanto incómodos, pero acordaron que ninguno comentaría nada acerca de lo que presencie una vez que hayan salido de ahí y eso les ahorraría responder a preguntas molestas, también, ya habían recorrido varios recuerdos que los incluía a los dos, después de todo estaban en Hogwarts desde temprana edad, lo único curioso es que no encontraron ningún recuerdo que correspondiera al año actual, el más cercano fue de los últimos días del quinto año antes de regresar a sus casas.

Entre los recuerdos a los que habían accedido estaban por ejemplo el primer partido de Quidditch de Harry y Draco siendo parte del equipo de sus respectivas casas, su primera clase de vuelo, el año en el que Umbridge se inmiscuyo en el colegio y algunos fragmentos del torneo de los tres magos, eso último no fue muy agradable para ninguno de los dos pues revivieron el horrible momento en que Cedric Diggory regresó de la última prueba muerto con Harry a su lado anunciando que Voldemort había vuelto, definitivamente era algo que no querían recordar.

Justo ahora acababan de salir de la ocasión en la que Buckbeak lastimó a Malfoy en el brazo durante la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, fue algo refrescante para Hermione e incluso se atrevió a sonreír un poco, Draco, por otro lado, se encontraba más malhumorado que antes.

Ya estaban cansados pero todavía quedaban muchísimas burbujas a las que no habían entrado, Hermione estaba comenzando a creer que tal vez esa no era la manera de salir de ahí pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra cosa por hacer, ese espacio seguía tan oscuro y vacío como lo encontró por primera vez y eso le empezaba a aterrorizar, ¿Y si nunca salían?, ¿Y si nunca volvía a ver de nuevo a sus amigos o a su familia?, ¿Y si en realidad estaba destinada a vagar en ese limbo junto a la fastidiosa persona a su lado?.

Lo último que recordaba antes de despertar en ese lugar era el dichoso contrato mágico y eso le estaba fastidiando, debió investigar más antes de ponerlo en práctica, siempre había sido analítica, pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de actuar, se informaba como era debido antes de probar algo nuevo, pero se precipitó a hacer un encantamiento del que no tenía mucho conocimiento y todo gracias a la presión ejercida por la persona a su lado.

Fijó su mirada en él, en su expresión podía notarse la misma frustración que ella sentía y en momentos casi podía percibir el enojo en sus facciones, estaba segura que era tan confuso y desesperante para él como para ella; todo ese tiempo había estado conteniendo sus ganas de demostrar su furia hacia él, gracias a su estúpido chantaje se encontraban ahí, sin sus varitas y sin forma de salir, si lo lograban lo primero que haría sería lanzarle una maldición, pero por ahora tendría que esperar, consideraba que era mejor mantener la mente fría y centrada.

Con un profundo suspiro miró hacia adelante dispuesta a entrar en el siguiente recuerdo, recorría las burbujas analizando cuál sería mejor tocar y una captó su atención, era más grande que las que estaban a su alrededor y de forma ovalada, pero a diferencias de las otras, las líneas de su contorno temblaban constantemente, asemejándose a una de esas burbujas de jabón que intentas hacer cuando ya no te queda mucho aire en los pulmones y apenas logras crearla, era de un color azul oscuro con un brillo intenso por lo que se destacaba de entre las que le rodeaban, que si bien eran coloridas su tono era más tenue.

Se impulsó hacia ella evitando tocar alguna otra para no ser succionada hacia su recuerdo, Malfoy notó su movimiento y decidió seguirla, se colocó a su lado poco antes de que llegara y cuando finalmente se encontraron frente a ella ambos se miraron, en un mutuo acuerdo estiraron su mano con el dedo índice extendido, al tocarla experimentaron la ya conocido sensación de ser arrastrados hacia el interior.

_El lugar era lúgubre, se trataba del salón de una gran mansión, la poca luz provenía de dos grandes candelabros suspendidos en lo alto de la estancia, ambos brindaban tan solo una tenue iluminación, lujosas cortinas de un verde aperlado se encontraban cerradas cubriendo la vista de largas ventanas, las cuales en fila una seguida de otra abarcaban una de las paredes del lugar, a pesar de la penumbra podrían escucharse los murmullos de las personas ahí reunidas en torno al centro, algunos de ellos se reían con crueldad y otros hablaban en un tono muy bajo, pero todos y cada uno miraba de tanto en tanto las grandes puertas de roble que eran la entrada a la estancia._

Aterrizaron junto a una de las paredes, en el extremo contrario a los ventanales, estaban alejados del círculo que formaban los presentes pero podían ver perfectamente lo que pasaba en el centro, Hermione observó el entorno confundida, ese era el recuerdo más lúgubre en el que habían entrado, la oscuridad en el lugar era casi tanta como en el limbo, desde su posición veía sólo las espaldas de las personas pero notó que vestían túnicas de color negro, largas hasta casi tocar el suelo y tenían la cabeza cubierta con una especie de manta, al menos eso fue lo que pudo distinguir desde su posición.

En el centro se encontraba una figura, estaba vestido igual que los otros, era un poco más delgado y mantenía una postura erguida, Hermione no pudo ser capaz de distinguir su rostro, desde donde ella estaba le veía de perfil.

Su escrutinio fue interrumpido por un profundo suspiro a su lado, al voltear se encontró con la expresión horrorizada de Malfoy, él veía hacia enfrente, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par recorría rápidamente el lugar en señal de reconocimiento, su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez con mayor rapidez, torpemente y casi tropezando comenzó a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás negando con la cabeza.

-No- dijo con la voz en un hilo -No puede ser, esto no- sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su semblante ahora estaba más pálido de lo normal -¡No!- volvió a negar, esta vez con más fuerza.

Hermione le miró sorprendida, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo y frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación, de pronto, las pesadas puertas de roble se abrieron, los murmullos se callaron inmediatamente, pudo distinguir a una alta figura entrar, caminaba lentamente y tenía una larga túnica negra que se arrastraba por el suelo.

Antes de que pudiera enfocar mejor su rostro, Malfoy volvió a llamar su atención, se había pegado a la pared a sus espaldas y con los brazos un poco estirados se aferraba a ella clavando sus dedos, estaba paralizado y su expresión era la más pura muestra de pánico, Nunca le había visto de esa manera, estaba bastante sorprendida, ya había concluido que se trataba de un recuerdo de él y al parecer de uno muy malo, ella nunca en su vida había estado en un lugar como ese.

Sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía se acercó a él lentamente, Malfoy ni siquiera la notó, su vista estaba fija al frente, cuando llegó a su lado intentó llamarlo pero no hubo respuesta, después de esperar un momento, con timidez estiró una de sus manos y la colocó en su hombro, pero él seguía sin notar su presencia, lo llamó de nuevo y al no obtener respuesta le sacudió un poco, estaba comenzando a asustarle, él parecía no reaccionar, de no ser porque notaba su agitada respiración hubiera creído que se había quedado inconsciente en esa extraña posición.

Rápidamente comenzó a pensar en sus opciones, obviamente él estaba en shock y ella nunca había estado en ese tipo de situación, así que después de varios intentos de hacerlo reaccionar probó con algo nuevo, retiró la mano que había colocado en su hombro hasta ese momento y lentamente la colocó en su mejilla, eso pareció hacer a Malfoy pestañear, tomando eso como una buena señal se atrevió a estirar su otra mano y colocarla en su otra mejilla, casi con ternura voltio su cabeza hacia ella.

-Malfoy mírame- dijo suavemente pero él parecía tener la mirada perdida -Malfoy todo está bien, mírame- repitió -Draco- dijo esta vez con un tono de voz más serio.

De pronto Malfoy parpadeó y pareció enfocar sus ojos en ella, era como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de su presencia, parecía bastante sorprendido, al ver eso comenzó a hablar de nuevo -Draco, mírame- dijo casi en un susurro, con delicadeza, no quería que él volviera a entrar en pánico -Esto es sólo un recuerdo, no es real, nada puede pasarte en este momento- se acercó un poco más a él -Yo estoy aquí, concéntrate solo en mi- al decir eso dió un pequeño apretón con sus manos en señal de apoyo.

Malfoy poco a poco comenzó a relajar su respiración, dejó caer sus manos a los costados y se separó de la pared enderezando la espalda, se colocó frente a ella, Hermione tuvo que estirar sus brazos para seguir tomando sus mejillas pues ahora él estaba parado en toda su estatura, permanecieron así durante un tiempo mientras él terminaba de recomponerse, ella se sentía mucho más tranquila al saber que funcionó y estaba a punto de decir algo.

Hasta que lo escuchó.

Su voz era baja, silbante, como el siseo de una serpiente, arrastraba las palabras y parecía añadir un tono burlón al final de cada oración, se notaba el afán de ser hiriente.

_-Joven Malfoy, al fin ha llegado el momento de unirte a mis filas, esta noche pasarás a ser uno de nosotros y deberás serme fiel como es correcto- _

_Hubo un silencio ensordecedor y después de un momento se escuchó otra voz, esta vez era la de una mujer -Es un honor mi señor, nuestra familia le ha servido por generaciones y esta ocasión no será la excepción-. _

_-Más vale que así sea Bellatrix, me han informado de las magníficas habilidades del joven y es por eso que he decidido adelantar su iniciación, pero si osa decepcionarme sabes bien cuál será su castigo y el de tu familia-._

Desde el momento en que escuchó la primera oración de la conversación volteó su rostro con rapidez y enfocó su vista en las personas paradas en el centro de la habitación, solo podía ver sus perfiles pero ahora entendía de quienes se trataban, por primera vez en su vida estaba ante la presencia de Lord Voldemort y eso le horrorizó.

Al comprender de qué se trataba la conversación, miró de nuevo a su acompañante, con los ojos y los labios totalmente abiertos por el asombro, Malfoy que había estado observándola todo el tiempo fue testigo del cambio drástico en su semblante y al verse expuesto intentó colocar su mano sobre una de las manos con las que Hermione sostenía su rostro, pero ella se alejó de él como si quemara, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados con las manos cerradas fuertemente en un puño.

A él le dolió su reacción pero intentó acercarse, ella retrocedió de nuevo, un destello verde alumbró la habitación, lo que hizo que ambos voltearan a ver la escena que se llevaba a cabo. Estaba reviviendo el momento más horrible de su vida, ese que tantas pesadillas le provocaba y tanto dolor le había causado a su madre.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se mantuvieron absortos en los acontecimientos hasta que al fin la horrible iniciación terminó, casi por instinto regresó su vista hacía el Malfoy del presente, nunca olvidaría los terribles lamentos y los aullidos de dolor del Malfoy del pasado, acababa de regalarle un terrible recuerdo.

Draco percibió el movimiento a su lado y también volteó, pronto entendió que ella no miraba su rostro, parecía buscar algo en su cuerpo, específicamente en su brazo izquierdo, cuando al fin posó su vista en el lugar, su rostro se contrajo aún más sosteniendo su respiración, él siguió su mirada y descubrió aquello que tanto le horrorizaba.

La marca tenebrosa hacía acto de presencia, primero como una gran mancha negra y amorfa, comenzó a tomar nitidez hasta que finalmente parecía tener vida propia, se retorcía lentamente en su brazo y latía.

Durante todo el tiempo en el que habían estado en el extraño limbo recorriendo recuerdos no apareció, eso le extrañó bastante pero no mencionó nada por una obvia razón, sin embargo ahora ahí estaba, de nuevo en todo su esplendor, volviendolo a marcar como ganado y recordándole su muy probable futuro miserable.

Colocó su mano derecha sobre su brazo intentando cubrir lo inevitable y le miró con preocupación, intentó hablar pero ella lo hizo primero.

-Eres uno de ellos- dijo horrorizada -No puede ser, yo… creí que…- dejó la oración en el aire.

-Granger, yo-.

-No- le interrumpió -No quiero escucharte- eso le dolió, en poco tiempo ya le había ofendido dos veces -Yo, yo, necesito salir de aquí, quiero salir de aquí- dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor desesperada, se llevó ambas manos a sus oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, agachó su cabeza y se encorvo un poco -Quiero salir de aquí- dijo esta vez con decisión -¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!- demandó a gritos y repitió la misma oración varias veces.

Malfoy observó cómo poco a poco todo a su alrededor comenzaba a disolverse, todo se convirtió en estelas de humo de color gris, la conocida sensación de salto hacia atrás los embargó y aparecieron en el limbo, pero esta vez era todo diferente, las burbujas ya no estaban, la oscuridad aún les rodeaba pero después de unos segundos comenzó a fracturarse, largas grietas comenzaron a extenderse ante sus ojos, arriba, abajo, enfrente, atrás, aparecieron y se entrelazaron como las ramas de un árbol, por ellas se filtraba un brillo enceguecedor que amenazaba con llevarse todo a su alrededor.

Hermione seguía en la misma posición y temblaba en su lugar, flotaba frente a él en posición fetal, él por su parte miraba sorprendido lo que ocurría y entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz comenzó a ser insoportable, el sonido de vidrios cayendo inundó sus oídos, la oscuridad se estaba quebrando ante sus ojos, levantó ambos brazos y doblandolos frente a su cara intentó protegerse.

Pronto el sonido y la luz fueron demasiado para soportar y cerró sus ojos, llevó ambas manos a sus oídos y los presionó con fuerza, se encorvó y dobló sus rodillas presionandolas contra su pecho imitando la posición de Hermione.

Tan rápido como llegó, el sonido se fue, era como si una bomba hubiera explotado alrededor de él dejándolo sordo de pronto, intentó abrir sus ojos pero no pudo, una fuerza ajena presionaba sus párpados y paralizaba todos sus músculos, había vuelto a la misma posición en la que estaba cuando despertó en ese lugar, sin embargo, seguía consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Los segundos pasaron.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres…, un momento, escuchaba algo, si, murmullos, el balbuceo de varias personas a lo lejos y después un grito.

Cuatro…, el tintineo de vidrios siendo arrastrados, golpes, gritos, sillas arrastrándose por el suelo, una puerta cerrándose con estruendo y luego nada.

Cinco…, el canto de las aves, el llanto de una mujer.

Seis.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, los sentía bastante pesados, la luz a su alrededor fue insoportable y volvió a cerrarlos, intentó de nuevo, pero el resultado fue el mismo, en el tercer intento por fin fue capaz de abrirlos por completo y enfocó su mirada.

-¡Hermione!- escuchó el grito de alguien en algún lugar cercano y eso hizo que reaccionara, movió su cabeza pero ese solo movimiento le costó horrores, después de dos intentos, mucho esfuerzo y un dolor de los mil demonios pudo ser capaz de levantar su cabeza y mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó con voz ronca, su garganta resintió eso, lo que provocó una expresión de dolor.

-¡Draco!- gritó alguien a su lado -¡Despertaste!- dos brazos le rodearon y lo jalaron hacia adelante, haciendo que se sentará sobre la cama y provocándole una nueva expresión de dolor.

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó de nuevo con el mismo tono de voz.

La persona que lo había estado abrazando con más fuerza de la necesaria, se separó un poco de él, le miró con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Pansy- le reconoció.

-Draco, estaba tan preocupada, no sabíamos que te había pasado y no despertabas, la señora Pomfrey dijo que debías descansar pero yo sentía que algo ocurría, la expresión que a veces tenías cuando dormías era de dolor y yo no sabía qué hacer- dijo apresuradamente y casi sin pausa, Draco tuvo que prestar mucha atención para poder entenderle.

-¿Ésta es la enfermería?- Cuando Pansy por fin se separó de él pudo reconocer el alto techo, las camillas y la propia cama en la que él estaba, llevaba puesta una bata de hospital.

-Si, te trajeron aquí cuando te encontraron-.

-Cuando me encontraron- repitió él -¿Cuando tiempo llevo aquí?- preguntó de pronto alarmado.

-Tres días-.

Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba, miró a su alrededor buscando algo -Tu varita no está aquí, la tiene el profesor Snape- genial, simplemente genial, cuando por fin volvía a la realidad seguía estando desarmado.

-¿Y por qué la tiene él?- dijo con seriedad -¿Y cómo llegué aquí en primer lugar?- estaba comenzando a fastidiarse.

-Bueno, te encontraron en el baño de prefectos, estabas en el suelo, hecho un desastre a decir verdad- al ver la mirada severa que Draco le dirigió prefirió no seguir por ese camino -Había varios espejos rotos y estabas herido- al decir eso Draco notó el vendaje en su mano -Te tuvieron que traer aquí porque estabas inconsciente, tu varita estaba tirada en el suelo alejada de ti por algunos metros, pero eso no es lo peor de todo- dijo cambiando su expresión a una de asco -La Sangre Sucia, esa santurrona amiga de Potter, estaba a tu lado, estaba en mejores condiciones pero también inconsciente- dijo mientras volteaba con desprecio hacia algún punto de la habitación -Estoy segura que ella fue la que te atacó, debió haberte tomado desprevenido y se aprovechó de eso, pero tu te defendiste y por eso también salió perjudicada- dijo molesta -Ojala te hubieras desechó de ella de una vez por todas, nos harías a todos un gran favor- elevó su tono de voz mientras dirigía sus palabras a algún punto de la habitación.

-Callate Parkinson- se escuchó, él buscó a la dueña de esa voz, justo en la camilla frente a la suya, cruzando el ancho pasillo de la enfermería había un grupo de alumnos reunidos en torno a una cama, Draco no pudo alcanzar a ver quien era el herido, pero sí reconoció a la chica Weasley, que era la que ahora les miraba enojada.

-Cómo te atreves a callarme, maldita pobretona- respondió Pansy ofendida.

-Al menos yo no soy un fastidio para todos los que me rodean-.

-Ja!, sigue repitiendo eso a ver si te lo crees, nos harías un favor a todos si desaparecieras, tú y los tuyos- dijo con desprecio -Draco debió desahacerse de tu insoportable amiga- añadió con altanería.

-Callate Parkinson, la que debería desaparecer eres tú- la comadreja salió desde detrás de su hermana y se colocó a su lado con expresión enojada.

-Y aquí viene otro probretón, ¿Qué acaso ya te cansaste de llorarle a tu noviecita sabelotodo?, espero que no despierte- terminó con una de sus mejores sonrisas maliciosas.

-Pansy- Draco habló con severidad por primera vez y le miró para que se cayara.

Esa expresión hizo que Ron se enfureciera y se dirigiera a él -Maldito hurón, ¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó de pronto.

Draco le miró y levantó una de sus cejas -No sé de qué me hablas pobreton y ahora guarda silencio que estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza- se llevó una mano a la sien.

-No estoy jugando, ¿¡Qué rayos le hiciste!?- exigió -Estoy seguro de qué quisiste atacarla y se defendió, por eso estabas tan maltrecho, ojalá te hubiera dado lo que te merecías- dijo con desprecio.

-¿Lo que me merecía?, si ya tengo todo lo que merezco y más, tengo lujos que tú en toda tu vida serás incapaz de conocer- sonrió altanero.

-¡Maldita Cucaracha!, yo mismo me encargaré de ti- Ron sacó su varita y le apuntó rápidamente, su rostro había adquirido un tono rojizo debido a su furia, Pansy se levantó de su asiento y también sacó su varita apuntando a Ron con ella, Ginny que aún seguía ahí apuntó a Pansy.

-Chicos, calmense- Harry se alejó de la cama en donde había estado conversando con su amiga, escuchó todo el intercambio de insultos y quería evitar problemas, sabía que en cualquier momento Pomfrey saldría de su oficina y los sacaría a todos.

-Y como siempre, aquí viene el salvador del mundo mágico, ya te habías tardado Potter- dijo Draco fastidiado, esa maldita comadreja se había atrevido a apuntarle cuando se encontraba desarmado en una cama de hospital y decían que ellos eran los buenos, ja! Si claro.

-Malfoy, acabas de despertar después de tres días ¿Enserio quieres meterte en más problemas?- dijo Harry después de ignorar el comentario del rubio.

-Yo no estoy metido en ningún problema, en este momento soy solo una víctima del bravucón de Weasley- dijo acusándolo -Él es el que está apuntándome con su varita cuando sabe que estoy desarmado-

-Aquí el único bravucón eres tú, te atreviste a atacar a Hermione ¡Haré que te arrepientas!- Ron a esas alturas hablaba a gritos y apretando fuertemente su varita comenzó a mover su mano, estaba apunto de decir algo cuando una voz le interrumpió.

-¡Ron Weasley!, baje en este instante su varita- desde la puerta de la enfermería Minerva McGonagall miraba de forma reprobatoria a los alumnos reunidos, a su lado se encontraba el profesor Snape que mantenía su característica expresión sombría y el director Dumbledore que observaba con curiosidad lo que ocurría.

-Pero, fue él quien atacó a Hermione primero profesora- respondió Ron de manera acusadora.

-Todavía no sabemos con certeza qué fue lo que pasó así que deje de acusar a sus compañeros y baje su varita, no lo repetiré de nuevo- observó a Ginny y a Pansy -Y ustedes señoritas, hagan lo mismo o me veré en la necesidad de castigarlos a todos-

Renuentes, ambos Weasleys hicieron lo que se les indicó, Pansy aún en posición, volteó a ver al profesor Snape y tras un imperceptible asentimiento de su parte, obedeció.

-Ahora- Dumbledore habló por primera vez -Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, creo que es momento de que nos expliquen qué fue lo que sucedió- entrelazó sus manos tras su espalda y dió un par de pasos hacia el centro de la enfermería.

Eso llamó la atención de Draco, ¿Granger? ¿Ella había estado ahí todo ese tiempo?, y como si hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos Ginny, Ron y Harry se hicieron a un lado para mostrar la cama frente a la que habían estado parados.

Justo en la misma fila que él, del otro lado del pasillo, Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, vestía también una bata de hospital y se recargaba en una almohada colocada en su espalda, su cabello estaba alborotado y tenía una expresión cansada, fuera de eso se veía ilesa.

Cuando el obstáculo se retiró, ella dejó de ver al director y volteo su rostro para mirarlo a él, ambos se vieron a través de la espaciosa habitación, igualmente confundidos por lo que ocurría, aliviados por al fin lograr salir del limbo pero con el vívido recuerdo de lo último que ocurrió antes de salir.

Ahora tendrían que dar una explicación y no tenían idea de cómo comenzar.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Finalmente volvieron a la normalidad, aunque con todo un enredo a su alrededor. Hermione por fin se enteró que Draco es un mortífago, ¿Creen que se arrepentirá de haber hecho un pacto con él?, ¿Cómo reaccionarían ustedes si estuvieran en esa situación?.**

**He decidido que actualizaré cada viernes, aunque no tengo un horario establecido, así que esperen un capitulo cada semana a lo largo de ese día.**

**AdriB: Gracias por seguir comentando, ya al fin despertaron! y que bien que te guste esa idea :) ****P.D. Lo se, cualquiera hubiera aprovechado jaja**

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	9. Sentimientos encontrados

**UN CONSUELO INESPERADO**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Sentimientos encontrados **

Los jefes de casa hicieron que todos salieran del lugar y esperaran afuera, Madame Pomfrey salió de su oficina al escuchar el alboroto, al ver a Hermione y a Draco despiertos se apresuró a revisarles.

-Bien, al parecer no hay nada fuera de lo común, ambos están sanos- concluyó una vez que terminó el escaneo con la ayuda de su varita -A excepción de la herida en su mano joven Malfoy, además, ¿no te has alimentado bien últimamente, verdad muchacho?- le miró un un tanto preocupada.

Él al verse expuesto, decidió no responder y mantuvo su vista fija en una de las paredes en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey no insistió e hizo la nota mental de recetarle algo cuando le diera el alta.

-Entonces, si me permites preguntar querida Poppy, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que ambos jóvenes estuvieron inconscientes durante tanto tiempo?- preguntó Dumbledore con interés.

-Eso se debe a un gran gasto de magia Dumbledore, no sé exactamente qué clase de hechizo hayan utilizado estos dos jóvenes pero lo que fué, hizo que una gran cantidad de su magia se drenara dejandoles bastante débiles e inconscientes, su cuerpo solo necesitaba descansar el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse y por fortuna su salud no se vió afectada en ningún sentido-.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, hubiera sido una verdadera pena si resultaban afectados, sin embargo, eso incrementa mi curiosidad- dijo Dumbledore ladeando levemente su cabeza en señal de confusión -¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió para que ambos terminaran tan agotados?-.

Los cuatro adultos en la habitación les miraron con esperando una explicación, desde sus camas Hermione y Draco intercambiaron miradas.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia podían decirles que habían hecho un pacto mágico, sabían que eso atraería demasiadas preguntas, además serían severamente castigados pues ese tipo de hechizos no eran de tomarse a la ligera, por otro lado tampoco era viable contarles acerca del extraño limbo en el que estuvieron soñando en conjunto pues no estaban seguros de que les creyeran y dado el caso, eso también generaría demasiadas preguntas incómodas pues ambos ya habían pactado no hablar acerca de lo que vieron ahí.

Así que, en conclusión, la única solución era mentir, eso no le agrado para nada a Hermione, respetaba mucho a sus profesores, confiaba en ellos y siempre acudía a su consejo cuando lo necesitaba, pero aún cuando no estuviera de acuerdo, no encontraba una opción mejor para salir de esa situación sin graves consecuencias para su futuro.

Con eso en mente, fue la primera en hablar -Nosotros- dijo llamando la atención de todos, Dumbledore le miraba con atención a través de sus gafas de media luna -Nos encontramos en el baño de prefectos por simple casualidad- intentó sonar convincente.

-Entonces, por qué había espejos rotos en el suelo y ambos estaban tan...- Mcgonagall pareció buscar un adjetivo adecuado -Indispuestos, además, ¿Como es que quedaron inconscientes en primer lugar?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso es porque- intentó pensar en algo pero en ese momento su mente al parecer había decidido quedarse en blanco.

-Granger tuvo un accidente en el baño- Malfoy intercedió con total soltura -La come libr…- se interrumpió al notar la mirada severa de la profesora de transformaciones -Granger- corrigió -Al parecer no es tan hábil como dice ser y tuvo un percance con los espejos de los lavabos, algo así como una reacción en cadena a decir verdad- hablaba de manera tan natural que Hermione le hubiera creído de no saber qué se trataba de una mentira y de no conocer el tipo de serpiente rastrera que era -Yo pasaba por el pasillo en ese momento y decidí entrar al escuchar el estruendo, lamentablemente el daño ya estaba hecho y cuando intenté ayudar resulté herido- dijo levantando su mano para mostrar el vendaje.

-¿Y la razón de su pérdida de energía y posterior desmayo?- Preguntó la profesora con la expresión de no estar creyendo nada de lo que decía, si bien Malfoy estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en mentir, Mcgonagall conocía a ambos alumnos desde su primer día de clases y estaba al tanto de sus personalidades y peleas constantes.

-Eso fue por mi culpa- respondió Hermione de pronto- Intenté limpiar el desorden con magia pero al ver lo que había hecho, Malfoy hizo un comentario despectivo hacia mi persona- le miró con algo de molestia debido a que escuchó su casi insulto hace unos momentos -Y no pude resistirme a lanzar un hechizo, luego de eso él respondió, supongo que las cosas se nos fueron de las manos y ambos terminamos bastante agotados-.

-Entonces eso significa que ambos tuvieron un duelo y eso es motivo de castigo- Mcgonagall les dirigió a uno y a otro una mirada severa.

-Calma Minerva- Intercedió Dumbledore, había estado prestando atención a la conversación -No es necesario llegar a eso, recuerda que todos fuimos jóvenes e impetuosos alguna vez, seguramente la señorita Granger y el joven Malfoy ya debieron hacer las paces- pareció darse cuenta de algo -Es verdad, no han tenido tiempo, acaban de despertar, entonces bien podríamos dejarles a solas para que limen asperezas, me parece que Madame Pomfrey les dejara quedarse en la enfermería en lo que resta del día para recomponer fuerzas ¿no es así?- Se dirigió a la medimaga.

-Claro, tendrán que quedarse el día y la noche de hoy para recuperarse por completo y mañana temprano les daré de alta-.

-Entonces eso será suficiente, ambos tendrán la oportunidad de conversar y quien sabe, tal vez puedan incluso ayudarse mutuamente- concluyó mirando a ambos con una expresión de complicidad que no supieron cómo interpretar.

-Pero Albus, han provocado una pelea dentro de las instalaciones del colegio- protestó la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

-Vamos Minerva, no seas tan dura con ellos, recuerda que del odio al amor hay un paso- dijo sorprendiendo a todos -Tal vez esas peleas puedan desencadenar en algo más en el futuro, ambos son jovenes todavia- dijo el anciano mirando de nuevo hacia ambos jóvenes con una discreta sonrisa en el rostro.

Esto provocó que tanto Hermione como Draco hicieran contacto visual con la expresión de confusión en el rostro, para después pasar a una de sorpresa al entender la insinuación del profesor e inmediatamente miraron hacia cualquier otro lugar en la habitación con un enorme sonrojo formándose.

Dumbledore observó ese intercambio y se dió la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida -Ah el amor joven- dijo con voz alegre -Ahora profesores, será mejor que hablen con los alumnos de sus respectivas casas, me parece que ha ocurrido un malentendido y no queremos otro percance- dijo mientras las pesadas puertas se abrían para dejarle pasar.

Mcgonagall les dirigió a ambos una mirada de reproche, se despidió de la medimaga y seguió a Dumbledore, Snape que durante todo ese tiempo estuvo escuchando a los presentes con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión neutral en el rostro, miró hacia la cama de Draco, haciendo que este olvidara por un momento su vergonzoso sonrojo y le prestara atención -Mañana temprano lo espero en mi oficina joven Malfoy, me parece que tengo algo que le pertenece- dijo arrastrando las palabras, por un breve momento su expresión se endureció y sus ojos le transmitieron a Draco todo el fastidio y decepción que albergaba en ellos, sin esperar respuesta se dió la vuelta haciendo a su capa hondear y salió del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera de la enfermería, cuatro estudiantes esperaban impacientes a que los profesores salieran, los habían sacado con la excusa de aclarar las cosas pero ellos ya habían hecho sus propias conclusiones y no necesitaban escucharles para condenar al culpable, aún cuando tres de ellos creían que el culpable era alguien distinto al que creía el cuarto estudiante.

Harry se recargo en la pared que estaba del otro lado del pasillo justo enfrente de las largas puertas y se preparó para estar ahí el tiempo necesario.

Ron por otra parte, se había puesto a caminar recorriendo el pasillo una y otra vez impaciente, Pansy y Ginny se recargaron en las paredes junto a las puertas de la enfermería, una en cada costado.

-No se porqué tardan tanto si ya todos sabemos quien es realmente el culpable- dijo Ron aún en su caminata.

-Acabamos de salir Ron, además, no sabemos realmente lo que ocurrió- respondió Harry manteniendo la calma.

-Claro que sabemos que ocurrió, esa rata traicionera de Malfoy atacó a Hermione-.

Pansy resopló ante ese comentario -Draco no necesita perder el tiempo con esa insufrible y si así fuera entonces debió deshacerse de ella- dijo con desprecio.

-Atrévete a repetirlo Parkinson- Ron había detenido su andar y ahora se encontraba frente a la chica.

Harry suspiró, ese tipo de escena llevaba repitiendose tres días, ya estaba cansado y se alegra de que por fin su amiga despertara.

Todo comenzó cuando un estudiante de cuarto año ingresó al baño de prefectos, encontró a Hermione y a Malfoy en el suelo y fue en busca de Mcgonagall, el rumor se filtró como pólvora y las teorías acerca de lo que había ocurrido no se hicieron esperar, el colegio rápidamente se dividió entre los que creían que Malfoy había intentado atacar a Hermione por la espalda y los que creían que fue Hermione la que lo atacó primero a él, aunque a decir verdad los únicos que defendían esa última teoría eran los Slytherin. El hecho de que ambos estuvieran inconscientes fue más que suficiente para que los bandos se formaran y cuando ninguno de los dos despertó a los días siguientes, los rumores se intensificaron.

Desde entonces él y sus amigos se habían turnado para visitar a Hermione en la enfermería y por las tardes Parkinson se quedaba junto a la cama de Malfoy, lo que hacía que enfrentamientos como el que ahora estaba presenciando ocurrieran constantemente.

Harry estaba bastante preocupado por su amiga, sobretodo porque desde la fiesta de Slughorn se convenció de que Malfoy es un mortifago, sin embargo, debido al temperamento inestable que Ron demostró esos últimos días decidió que era mejor guardar ese detalle para más adelante, no quería empeorar las cosas. Por otra parte estaba el asunto de Dumbledore, desde que había comenzado el año escolar no era posible reunirse con él, cada vez que intentaba hablarle le decían que estaba fuera del colegio o muy ocupado, pero ahora que su amiga había despertado el director se aparecía tan fácilmente como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que se llevó un pequeño susto cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, Ron y Parkinson que todavía estaban discutiendo se callaron de inmediato, Ginny que se mantuvo tan callada como él abandonó su posición.

Dumbledore salió seguido muy de cerca de la profesora Mcgonagall y tras dirigirle una breve mirada a cada uno habló.

-Bueno, creo que el malentendido ya se ha aclarado, lo que ocurrió entre la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy fue sólo el resultado del ímpetu de su juventud, confiamos en que las cosas entre ellos se resolverán-.

-Pero ¿Qué ocurrió, cuál será el castigo de Malfoy?- preguntó Ron.

-Me temo señor Weasley que ha habido un malentendido, no es necesario aplicar ningún castigo- Mcgonagall a su lado hizo una mueca de desaprobación ante sus palabras -Ahora, lo mejor es que todos volvamos a nuestras actividades diarias, seguramente querrán volver para hablar con sus amigos así que no me impondré más en su camino- dicho eso se hizo a un lado, dejando la entrada libre y comenzó a caminar hacia el próximo pasillo.

Los cuatro estudiantes y la profesora de transformaciones se quedaron en su posición durante un momento, estaban igual de confundidos que al principio y no entendían muy bien la actitud del director ante lo ocurrido.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Hermione pero la oportunidad de hablar con Dumbledore era algo que se resistía a dejar pasar, después de todo sabía que su amiga estaba bien, él fue el primero en darse cuenta de su despertar y por lo poco que pudo hablar con ella antes de la interrupción supo que podía estar tranquilo, con eso en mente comenzó a caminar en dirección a Dumbledore.

-Harry- escuchó a Ron llamarle por lo que volteo a verle sin detener su caminar -¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó confundido.

-Vayan con Hermione, en un momento los alcanzo- y antes de otra interrupción, apresuró el paso para alcanzar al director que ya se había alejado bastante.

-Profesor- dijo cuando casi llegaba a su lado.

-Harry, me alegra verte- detuvo su andar y se dió la vuelta -Me han dicho que has intentado reunirte conmigo, me disculpo por mi falta de tiempo- en ese momento Harry por fin se detuvo frente a él.

-No se preocupe señor, en realidad he querido hablar con usted sobre algo importante- dijo recordando su reciente descubrimiento acerca de cierto rubio.

-Debe ser una coincidencia, yo también tengo algo importante que decirte- eso despertó la curiosidad de Harry -O más bien algo que pedirte, se trata de un pequeño favor, pero será mejor que continuemos esta conversación en mi oficina-.

Y así ambos reanudaron su caminar dirigiéndose a la oficina del director.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.-

Después de la intervención de sus profesores, Ron, Ginny y Pansy regresaron a la enfermería.

-¡Mione!- dijo Ginny mientras se dejaba caer en su cama y le daba un fuerte abrazo -Me alegra mucho que hayas despertado, estaba tan preocupada-.

-Ya veo Ginny, pero así solo harás que vuelva a desmayarme- dijo con dificultad debido a la fuerza que ejercía su amiga.

-Lo siento- respondió apenada mientras le soltaba -Es solo qué, no sabíamos porque estabas así, llegué a creer que algo muy malo te había ocurrido-.

-La señora Pomfrey ya dijo que todo está bien- intentó tranquilizarla -Mi cuerpo solo necesitaba descansar para reponer magia y energía-.

-¿Por qué, qué ocurrió con tu magia?- preguntó Ron.

-Bueno, sobre eso…- ahí estaba de nuevo, la culpa por tener que mentirle a sus amigos se hacía presente -Lo que pasa es que hubo un malentendido y tuve que usar gran parte de mi magia para defenderme- dijo recordando la excusa dada a sus profesores.

-¿Defenderte?, ¡lo sabía!, ese hurón te hizo algo- Ron comenzaba a molestarse de nuevo.

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir, lo que menos quería ahora era una pelea, las cosas ya eran bastante difíciles -Lo que ocurrió entre Malfoy y yo fue solo una breve discusión, yo le ataque primero y él respondió, gasté gran parte de mi energía en eso y por eso quedé inconsciente pero ahora todo está bien-.

-Pero Hermione, él te atacó- Ron pareció mostrarse más frenético ahora que le había dicho sobre el supuesto combate.

-Y yo a él, los dos resultamos afectados, así que deja ya las cosas así Ron-.

-Pero…- parecía no querer ceder.

-Además, te había dicho ya que soy lo bastante capaz de cuidarme sola, así que no necesito que pelees con nadie por mi- se cruzó de brazos y le miró con seriedad, a esas altura ya estaba bastante molesta.

-Bueno bueno, no hay por qué molestarse- Ginny intervino al sentir la tensión en el ambiente -Hermione ya dijo que todo está bien y todos sabemos es muy capaz de defenderse, así que será mejor que dejemos eso por la paz-.

Ron estaba bastante sorprendido de la respuesta de Hermione y aún estaba muy enojado, aunque no por lo que todos pensaban, estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Durante todos esos días había estado al pendiente de ella y le visitaba la mayor parte del día, al menos hasta que la señora Pomfrey lo hechaba de la enfermería, se sentía culpable por haber discutido con ella sin tener la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, al principio no había querido hacerlo porque aún se encontraba enojado pero cuando el incidente ocurrió y ella no despertó, llegó a pensar lo peor.

Hermione era muy importante para él, mucho más de lo que había imaginado; su forma de ser, la manera en la que se comportaba con él y todo lo que habían vivido juntos eran cosas que conformaban un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos y al darse cuenta de eso se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, pues comprendió que su forma impetuosa de ser y su orgullo eran factores muy importantes para que las discusiones entre ellos se dieran tan seguido, sabía que podía llegar a ser muy testarudo y por eso le costaba tanto trabajo hacer las pases con otros, pero cuando se encontró ante la posibilidad de no verle despertar de nuevo la realidad de todo eso le golpeó y la culpa se hizo presente, ahora estaba molesto consigo mismo y necesitaba arreglar las cosas.

Con todo eso en mente decidió no seguir insistiendo y se mantuvo al margen de la conversación casual que Ginny se encargó de entablar para aligerar el ambiente, la tarde transcurrió sin nada muy interesante después de eso, sólo que Harry no volvió a aparecer.

Cuando se llegó la hora de despedirse, Ron le dijo a Ginny que se adelantara, Ginny intercambió una mirada de sospecha entre su hermano y Hermione, después de pensarlo un poco estuvo de acuerdo, le dirigió a su amiga una sonrisa cómplice después de volver a abrazarla con fuerza y se marchó.

Malfoy que hasta hace poco había estado lidiando con la empalagosa presencia de Pansy y sus insistentes preguntas y preocupaciones, se encontraba sentado sobre su cama con la espalda recostada sobre una almohada, en una mesita cerca de donde estaba encontró un libro de medicina mágica, seguramente dejado ahí por la señora Pomfrey por un descuido y él al no tener nada mejor que hacer comenzó a leerla sin mucho interés.

-Hermione- dijo Ron llamando la atención de los dos únicos pacientes del lugar. Malfoy al darse cuenta de que estaban solos, trató de ignorar esa molesta presencia y se concentró con más esfuerzo en su lectura improvisada.

-Yo… - Ron volvió a hablar -Quería disculparme- dijo mirando tímidamente hacia sus zapatos, se encontraba parado junto a la cama de Hermione, cerca de la cabecera, tenía las manos colocadas rígidamente a sus costados y se notaba su incomodidad -Hace un par de noches, antes de que te fueras a la fiesta de Slughorn, fui grosero contigo y dije cosas que en realidad no creo-. Hermione intentó interrumpirlo pero él no le dejó -Sé que muchas de nuestras discusiones son debido a mi, a veces soy algo torpe para captar cuando no es buena idea decir algo y siempre termino arruinándolo con mis comentarios, también puedo ser efusivo con mis emociones y perder la paciencia fácilmente-.

-Bueno, Ron…- Hermione intentó hablar por segunda vez, estaba comenzando a sentirse algo incómoda y no sabía de qué iba todo eso.

-No, de verdad necesito decirte esto- levantó su rostro y le miró a los ojos con seriedad, un débil sonrojo comenzaba a hacerse presente en él -Yo, quiero decirte que a pesar de todo eso, tú eres importante para mí y no quiero que debido a mis errores algún día pueda arrepentirme de no habértelo demostrado- lentamente pero con decisión caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la cama y se paró junto a Hermione, el sonrojo ahora era más que visible.

Ella estaba sentada pero había volteado su torso hacia él y ahora ambos estaban de frente, también estaba visiblemente sonrojada y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando él se agachó un poco para poner su rostro a su altura -Ron, yo- dijo con la voz en un hilo.

Él le interrumpió de nuevo -Lo siento sinceramente Hermione y quiero que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros de ahora en adelante- acercó su rostro aún más al de ella y dijo con la voz un poco ronca -Quiero estar cerca de ti sin que nada se interponga-.

De pronto, un golpe seco hizo eco en todo el lugar, ambos rompieron la conexión para mirar hacia la fuente del sonido, topándose con un pesado libro en el suelo junto a la cama del otro paciente.

-Ups, error mío- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras y mirándoles con una expresión seria en el rostro, lentamente movió las sábanas con las que estaba tapado y con expresión de molestia comenzó a desperezar sus piernas para voltearse y agacharse por el libro.

Después de la interrupción, Ron le miró de nuevo y abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido otra vez -Oh mis piernas, que dolor- dijo Malfoy con dramatismo mientras se llevaba el dorso de su mano a la frente enfatizando su acto -Si tan solo hubiera alguien aquí con la suficiente educación como para ayudarme- hizo una breve pausa mientras miraba todo el lugar -Se me olvidaba, además de mi, en este lugar no hay nadie con una correcta educación- su tono de voz ahora era de molestia.

Ron soltó un bufido y clavó sus ojos en él con una amenaza implícita, -_Si los ojos fueran dagas_\- pensó Hermione -_Seguramente Malfoy ya estaría muerto-_.

Ron se separó de ella por completo y le miró de nuevo -Creo que ya es tarde, espero que estes bien, mañana vendré por ti cuando te den de alta- dijo volviendo a mostrarse tímido, llevo una de sus manos a la nuca y se rasco un poco, iba a comenzar a hablar cuando…

-Uff esto si que es difícil, ¿Que acaso la señora Pomfrey no está?, necesito que me atienda- Malfoy por fin se había parado pero tenía la espalda recargada contra su cama y se sostenía con ambos brazos puestos sobre ella.

-¿Puedes dejar ya de fingir?- dijo Ron exasperado -Todos aquí sabemos que no estás tan débil como para no poder recoger un libro por ti mismo-.

-Que tú estés acostumbrado a los accidentes debido a tu torpeza, no significa que los demás también lo estemos Weasley- Malfoy le miró con fastidio.

Ron clavó sus ojos de nuevo en él y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados con las manos hechas puño, miró a Hermione por última vez, asintió y se fue, al pasar frente a la cama de Malfoy frunció el ceño.

Malfoy por su parte, en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras el pelirrojo se paró completamente derecho, recogió el libro con total naturalidad y volvió a tomar asiento en su cama en la misma cómoda posición en la que estaba antes.

Hermione que había estado observando le miró con desaprobación -Así que realmente estabas fingiendo-.

-No molestes Granger, si no lo hacía tú y la comadreja hubieran hecho un espectáculo desagradable- se encontraba sosteniendo el libro abierto sobre su regazo y parecía estar leyéndolo.

-¿Espectáculo?, nosotros no hubiéramos hecho nada, no sé de qué hablas- Hermione comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-Creí que habías dicho que la comadreja estaba con la chica Brown, ¿Que acaso ya se aburrió de ella y ahora vuelve a ti?-.

-¿Y eso a ti que te interesa?- se cruzó de brazos y le miró con furia.

-No me interesa, sólo estoy diciendo lo obvio- levantó su rostro y se dirigió a ella con una expresión seria -Creí que eras más lista que eso, darse cuenta de la importancia de alguien no es lo mismo que estar enamorado-.

A Hermione le dolieron sus palabras, cada vez que sus sentimientos por Ron comenzaban a quedar en el olvido él hacía algo que volvía a confundirla, primero su discusión antes de la fiesta de Slughorn, donde él se había molestado con ella por tener una cita y ahora esto, ¿Qué acaso estaba destinada a ese limbo una y otra vez sin encontrar el amor en alguien más?, hablando de limbo, eso le hizo recordar otra cosa. Miró a Malfoy de nuevo y le encontró concentrado en su lectura.

Draco por su parte estaba molesto, no prestaba atención a lo que sea que estuviese leyendo, se sentía enojado consigo mismo por el hecho de haber actuado semejante escena hace unos minutos, hizo el ridículo frente a una parte del trío de oro y todo gracias a su osadía, ¿pero osadía debido a que?, él no era osado, él era audaz, analizaba las cosas, elegía siempre la opción que le diera mayor ventaja, era cobarde y se arriesgaba solo cuando sabía que tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar.

Pero hace un momento, cuando escuchó a ese pobretón hablarle a Granger, algo le decía que debía actuar, que si no intercedía ocurriría algo que no le iba a gustar y no pudo resistirse a interrumpir, pero ¿por qué debía importarle a él lo que sea que iba a pasar?, no es como si fuera de su incumbencia, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, sin embargo, cuando les vió, él tan cerca de ella, algo en su interior surgió, ¿molestia? tal vez, después de todo ver a una impura y a un traidor a la sangre juntos definitivamente no era algo agradable, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello sorprendentemente esa no era la razón, había algo más, la comadreja podía estar con cualquier otra impura y no pasaría nada, pero no con ella, si era ella entonces su furia se hacía presente.

De pronto el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos no le agradaba para nada, estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo hasta que gracias a Merlín, Granger habló.

-El limbo, ¿tú también estuviste ahí, verdad? es decir, ¿eso no fue solo un sueño mío o si?- preguntó casi con miedo.

-Yo también estuve ahí, aunque me hubiera gustado no haber estado- Malfoy cerró su libro y lo colocó a su lado en la cama, aún recordaba ese extraño lugar.

-No tengo idea de porqué despertamos en ese lugar y por tres días- dijo sorprendida -Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba, pero más que nada, no entiendo porque estábamos juntos- le miró a los ojos -Y todos esos recuerdos- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo -Es decir eran reales, no sólo fue un sueño, al menos los míos eran muy reales, todavía recuerdo cuando ocurrieron- hizo una pausa -¿Y los tuyos?- preguntó casi con miedo, recordaba ese momento que ahora seguramente sería parte de sus pesadillas, a pesar de saber la verdad aún le parecía inconcebible saber que Malfoy, que él era un…

-Sí- respondió él -Todos fueron reales, ocurrieron en algún momento de mi vida- sabía que al decir eso estaba aceptando por primera vez ante ella que era un mortifago, en realidad por primera vez frente a alguien que no era de su familia ni de las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione le miró sorprendida, era como si estuviera reviviendo la gran impresión que le causó enterarse de eso por primera vez, aunque era menos aterrador que haber escuchado la voz del Innombrable aún cuando se tratara de un recuerdo. Entonces, se dió cuenta de algo en lo que hasta ahora no había pensado, a pesar de ser bastante obvio.

-Entonces yo, hice un trato con un mortifago- concluyó y la intensidad de todo lo que implicaba eso le impresionó tanto que le causó un breve mareo.

Malfoy observó la serie de emociones que cruzaron su rostro en ese momento, sorpresa, confusión, tristeza y enojo, un creciente enojo.

-Tú- dijo ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido -Amenazaste con hacerle algo a mi varita si no hacía el pacto contigo, te ofrecí mi ayuda sinceramente y aun así tú…- dejó la oración al aire -Ahora que sé lo que eres realmente no puedo- se trabó por un momento, el pánico se hizo presente en su rostro -Yo, no puedo-.

-Hiciste un pacto Granger, uno bajo tus propios términos- dijo arrastrando las palabras -Y aunque no se todavía cuáles son las condiciones exactas del hechizo que utilizaste, sé que cualquier contrato mágico que no se cumpla puede tener como consecuencia la muerte y tú juraste específicamente ayudarme- una sonrisa de lado se hizo presente en su rostro.

-Idiota- fue todo lo que dijo ella cuando la furia volvió a aparecer -Maldito niño mimado, me engañaste, fuiste un mortifago desde el principio y aún así dejaste que jurara, aún cuando sabías que ayudarte significaba ayudarle a él, a su cometido, sabes que estoy de parte de Harry, del lado de la luz- ese sentimiento estaba presente en cada parte de su ser, se sentía tan traicionada, tan decepcionada y molesta -¡Maldita serpiente rastrera!- gritó finalmente.

-En esta guerra no hay luz u oscuridad, todos simplemente nos colocamos del lado que creemos más conveniente aún sin estar completamente de acuerdo- dijo Malfoy ignorando sus reproches -Ya es hora de que aprendas eso Granger- sacudió una pelusa inexistente de su bata de hospital aparentando desinterés.

Hermione estaba tan enojada que deseaba que Mcgonagall le hubiera regresado su varita para poder encargarse de hacerle pagar. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era como si aún estuviera en un sueño, esa intuición que le impulsaba ayudar a Malfoy, esa curiosidad insana por saber lo que hacía, se maldecía infinitamente por haberles hecho caso, no sabía qué hacer, cómo anular ese horrible contrato, es decir, debía haber una manera ¿no?, volvió a maldecirse, necesitaba encontrar ese libro ya, era urgente leer en qué consistía el encantamiento que hizo y buscar una manera de revertirlo, se negaba rotundamente a ayudar a un mortifago pero tampoco quería morir por negarse a hacerlo.

¿Y si no podía revertirlo?, ¿Que pasaría ahora?, cómo se enfrentaría a sus amigos, a la orden, ¿A caso la verían como una traidora?, ¿Se volverían en su contra y la perseguirán como a los otros mortifagos?, aún cuando obviamente nunca sería uno, ¿A caso Harry y Ron estarían de su parte? ¿Ginny volvería a hablarle? y sus padres ¿Podría volver a verlos una vez que estuviera obligada a ayudar a Malfoy en aquello que fuese su objetivo?, la tristeza se hizo paso en su interior, pero la inquietud y la intensidad de sus emociones era tal que veía imposible llorar en ese momento, estaba en shock.

Malfoy decidió no decir nada, en ese momento Granger era como un libro abierto, podía ver cada una de sus emociones e intuía varios de sus pensamientos, sabía que no tenía su varita con ella así que estaba tranquilo en caso de que quisiera atacarle, suponía que era normal que reaccionara así, después de todo era la hija de muggles mejor amiga de Harry Potter, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, del ejército de Dumbledore y el cerebro principal del trío de oro, demasiados títulos a decir verdad, y descubrir que había hecho un juramento mágico con un mortifago le ocasionaría una gran impresión a cualquiera.

No es como que él fuera alguien comprensivo pero no quería que las cosas se pusieran peor, le parecía sorprendente que Madame Pomfrey no hubiera salido ya después del grito de Granger, pero no se arriesgaría de nuevo así que esperaría a que ella asimilara lo que ocurría.

De pronto, Granger pareció salir de sus pensamientos y le miró, aún estaba sentada sobre su cama, con ambas manos retorcía con fuerza la sábana que cubría sus piernas, su cabello desordenado y sus ojos con una intensa mirada que no supo descifrar le daban un aspecto francamente lamentable. Esa imagen causó algo en él, era la segunda vez en ese día que percibía una emoción ajena a lo acostumbrado y no sabía cómo actuar al respecto.

Era culpa, aún cuando actuaba como si no le importaba lo que ella le había dicho, aún cuando lo había negado ante sí mismo y siempre se negaba a sentir algo más que desprecio o superioridad respecto a otros, ahí estaba, la culpa, despertando en su interior y haciéndose más grande a cada minuto.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba él, sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido y que se supone que no debería sentir, dejando de lado por un momento su misión y enfrentándose a una situación nueva para él.

Y como últimamente se estaba haciendo costumbre, todo era gracias a ella.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Uff momento difícil, ¿Cómo reaccionarían ustedes si estuvieran en esa situación?. Y respecto a Draco, ¿Que fue eso que sintió con lo de Ron y Hermione? ¿Celos?, claro que sí! pero le costará admitirlo jeje**

**Espero leer que opinan de este capítulo :)**

**Sorciere3: Gracias por tu Review!, por fortuna Draco es bueno en el engaño así que pudieron salir de eso sin castigo y sobre Dumbledore, su actitud es sospechosa jeje**

_**Nos leemos pronto. **_


	10. Lealtades

**UN CONSUELO INESPERADO**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Lealtades **

Esa noche fue difícil para ella conciliar el sueño, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en cada uno de los aspectos de la situación en la que se encontraba, cuando al fin pudo dormir sus pesadillas aparecieron por primera vez, se veía a sí misma traicionando a Harry y eso fue demasiado para ella.

Cuando despertó los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las ventanas en la enfermería, el lugar estaba tan solo como el día anterior, se sentó sobre la cama lentamente, desperezándose y lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la cama frente a la suya del otro lado del pasillo, estaba vacía, miró a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie más, en ese momento la enfermera salió de su oficina.

-Ah, señorita Granger, ya despertó- dijo mientras se acercaba a su cama -Creo que la noche anterior fue más que suficiente para que recuperará energías, así que le daré oficialmente el alta, cuando esté lista puede vestirse y retirarse-.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que su uniforme limpio y púlcramente doblado reposaba en una silla cerca de su cama -Gracias Madame Pomfrey- dijo todavía confundida mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-El señor Malfoy despertó antes que usted, supongo que se acaba de ir, le dije que se vistiera mientras yo tomaba un par de cosas de mi oficina pero cuando salí ya no estaba- dijo la señora Pomfrey al mirar su expresión.

Hermione se regañó a sí misma por ser tan obvia y solo asintió como respuesta, después de que la enfermera se haya ido para darle privacidad se levantó con algo de dificultad, eso de dormir por tres días y permanecer sentada uno más no dejó nada bueno en sus articulaciones, se vistió finalmente y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando llegó se encontró con sus amigos bajando por las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos.

-Hermione- dijo Ron sorprendido al verle entrar a través del retrato -Me dirigía hacia la enfermería, creí que Madame Pomfrey te daría de alta más tarde-.

-Lo hizo en cuanto desperté- respondió ella acercándose.

-Me alegra que estés bien Hermione, lamento no haber regresado a verte el día de ayer- dijo Harry apenado.

-No hay problema Harry-.

-Es solo que no lo hice porque ocurrió algo importante -Harry miró hacia ambos lados y se acercó más a ellos -Creo que será mejor hablar sobre eso mañana en el tren-.

Eso despertó la curiosidad en Hermione pero su expresión rápidamente cambió a una de sorpresa al recordar algo importante -Es cierto, mañana regresamos a casa- dijo con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal.

Genial, por si no fuera poco, después de quedar inconsciente, pasar tres días en un extraño limbo compartido y darse cuenta de que había hecho un juramento con un Mortifago, de pronto recordaba que esa era precisamente la última semana de clases, el día de mañana comenzarían las vacaciones de navidad y en lugar de concentrarse en sus estudios perdió el tiempo, una vez más se lamentó internamente, parecía que las cosas sólo iba de mal en peor.

Se despidió de sus amigos apresuradamente y subió a su habitación, después de empacar lo necesario en su baúl en tiempo récord se dirigió al gran comedor para desayunar y comenzar su último día de clases, al entrar por las grandes puertas, sintió que varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella por un momento y después de algunos segundos los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de atención así que bajando la cabeza y concentrando su mirada en el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo se dirigió con paso veloz hacia la mesa de su casa y se dejó caer con pesadez.

-Hermione- escuchó una voz frente a ella -Al fin despertaste, nos tenías a todos tan preocupados- Lavender tenía una expresión de aflicción total. A su lado Parvati Patil asentia efusivamente dándole la razón. -Pero, ¿Qué fué lo que ocurrió?, según he escuchado Malfoy también estaba ahí, ¿Acaso él te atacó?- prosiguió mientras decía en tono confidente y se inclinaba sobre la mesa hacia ella.

-Nada de eso- Hermione respondió rápidamente -Todo fue un malentendido- intentó restarle importancia al asunto, mientras evitaba la mirada de sus compañeras y estiraba su mano para servirse huevos revueltos.

Lavender entrecerró los ojos e intercambió una mirada con Parvati, estaba a punto de decir otra cosa cuando Harry y Ron tomaron asiento uno a cada lado de Hermione y comenzaban a servirse comida. Ginny apareció algunos minutos después y discretamente empujó a Lavender para sentarse frente a Hermione, ésta al ver eso frunció el ceño con molestia y se hizo a un lado con reticencia.

-Herms- saludó Ginny con alegría -Me alegra que ya hayas vuelto a la normalidad, debió ser tedioso estar en una cama de hospital-.

-Si, un poco-.

-Aunque no me imagino cómo pudo haber sido teniendo a Malfoy como único compañero por una noche-.

Hermione se atragantó un poco con el juego de Calabaza que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

-Debió ser fastidioso sin duda- dijo Harry sin darse cuenta de la reacción de su amiga justo antes de darle una mordida a un pan tostado que recién había untado con mermelada.

-Si, algo así- respondió ella después de recuperarse mientras disimuladamente asomaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y miraba hacia la mesa de las serpientes, se decepcionó un poco a no encontrar la cabeza rubia que buscaba, -_¿Decepcionarme?, si claro_\- se dijo a sí misma, después de la conversación de la noche anterior prefería mil veces que Malfoy desapareciera, así ella no estaría en esa desagradable situación. Aún así le pareció extraño no haberle visto cuándo despertó.

El día transcurrió sin nada fuera de lo común, no tenían ninguna clase con Slytherin así que eso le tranquilizó de sobremanera, por la tarde se dirigió a la biblioteca, necesitaba encontrar el extraño libro con desesperación, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en la sección en la que le había encontrado por primera vez no había rastro de él, intentó calmarse a sí misma diciendo que tal vez sólo lo habían cambiado de lugar así que recorrió los pasillos cercanos, tampoco estaba, entrando en pánico comenzó a recorrer las secciones cercanas y como medida desesperada continuó con aquellas que trataban de temas que no tenían nada que ver, busco entre las mesas y sillones y no encontró nada, con el corazón latiendole rápidamente pensó en dónde más podría estar y se dió cuenta del único lugar en la biblioteca donde no había buscado, la sección prohibida.

Miró hacia la puerta asegurada con magia, sabía que era la única opción que tenía, necesitaba leer ese libro si no quería pasar todas las vacaciones de navidad con el pesar de ese extraño encantamiento sobre su consciencia, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le prestaba atención, en ese momento había pocos alumnos distribuidos por el lugar, caminó hacia la sección mientras discretamente sacaba su varita del bolsillo interno de la capa.

Pero no pudo avanzar mucho pues Madame Pince pasó frente a ella justo en ese momento, parecía muy concentrada revisando varios viejos ejemplares y para su mala suerte se detuvo en una columna demasiado cerca de la sección prohibida, sería muy arriesgado de su parte continuar con su plan pues desde la posición en la que se encontraba sería seguro que le vería.

Listo, acababa de comprobar su teoría, la suerte definitivamente no estaba de su lado y ahora estaba más desesperada que antes, aún cuando no creía que eso fuera posible

El día siguiente llegó y pronto se encontró a sí misma caminando por los pasillos del tren buscando un cubículo para entrar junto a sus amigos, lo encontraron y acomodaron su equipaje, después de un tiempo decidió salir a hacer su ronda como prefecta y cuando regresó se encontró con una incómoda escena. Lavender Brown estaba parada frente a la puerta de su comportamiento, exhaló una gran bocanada de aire sobre la ventana y pareció formar una figura con sus dedos en el cristal, cuando terminó después de un par de minutos se despidió de alguien del otro lado de la puerta y se marchó por el pasillo hacia la dirección opuesta de donde ella estaba.

Se acercó al lugar y al fin pudo distinguir el dibujo en el cristal, se trataba de un corazón atravesado por una flecha, tenía las iniciales L + R en medio, eso le provocó escalofríos, sin embargo, sorprendentemente no se sintió molesta, en realidad ni siquiera estaba incómoda con el significado de aquello, sabía que si hubiera presenciado esa misma escena meses atrás estaría fastidiada pero aún cuando buscaba en su interior parecía no haber nada como eso ahora.

Con eso en mente abrió la puerta del compartimiento y tomó asiento frente a sus amigos, Harry se encontraba muy pegado a la ventana, parecía bastante incómodo mientras se concentraba en mirar el paisaje, Ron por otro lado se tocaba los labios con uno de sus dedos mientras hacía una expresión de dolor, ella al mirar el extraño ambiente aclaró su garganta, eso pareció llamar la atención de Harry que después de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más cerca de la puerta, se inclinó hacia adelante y les indicó que se acercaran.

-El otro día hablé con Dumbledore-.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?- preguntó Ron prestando atención.

-En realidad quería hablarle acerca de algo que descubrí- Harry le dirigió a Hermione una mirada cómplice y ella entendió a qué se refería. -Sin embargo, antes de poder decírselo me dijo que necesitaba pedirme un favor- hizo una pausa mientras parecía recordar algo -Dumbledore me mostró un pensadero, pude ver un par de recuerdos interesantes- dijo con el ceño fruncido -Entre ellos estaba un viejo recuerdo del profesor Slughorn, se trataba acerca de una conversación con Tom Riddle cuando era estudiante, hablaba acerca de magia oscura muy antigua- parecía estar haciendo memoria - Horrocrux, se llamaba- dijo después de un momento -Quiere que averigüe qué ocurrió realmente en ese recuerdo pues piensa que el profesor Slughorn lo ha modificado, al parecer se trata de algo muy importante-.

Al escuchar eso Hermione recordó su propia situación, sabía que Malfoy también tenía algo entre manos y tal vez tuviera que ver con lo que estaban hablando.

-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una imponente chimenea se encendió en la oscuridad de la habitación, las llamas verdes aparecieron envolviendo a una persona que salió de ella y cruzó la estancia, con un sonoro crack otra figura apareció, esta era muy bajita y vestía una funda limpia de almohada.

-Amo Draco, ha regresado- dijo la pequeña elfina doméstica mirándole con devoción -El ama Narcissa se encuentra en su salón de té, le está esperando-.

-Gracias Gipsy- dijo después de asentir hacia ella en un gesto de saludo -¿Ha sucedido algo nuevo?- preguntó con interés.

-Gipsy ha estado cuidando al ama Narcissa- dijo con decisión -Se ve triste y acostumbra estar en su salón de té- dijo mirándole con sus grandes y casi salidos ojos.

Draco se preocupó por su madre pero sabía que era mejor para ella que permaneciera en esa habitación, prefería eso a que conviviera con los mortifagos que deambulaban por la mansión. Se dirigió a su lugar favorito, desde que la mansión se había convertido en el cuartel del Innombrable, ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, como si así pudiera alejarse de los horrores que ocurrían en otras secciones de la mansión.

Se detuvo frente a una larga puerta de madera oscura que empujó para encontrarse con una habitación alfombrada, alrededor de una pequeña mesa de centro había tres elegantes sillones de terciopelo color verde oscuro, se encontraban cerca de la entrada, a su derecha había un ventanal que dejaba ver una parte del extenso jardín por el que se filtraban los rayos del sol, del otro lado de la habitación había un largo y alto librero que abarcaba gran parte de esa pared y al fondo una mesa circular con un elegante juego de té sobre ella, en una de las sillas estaba sentada su madre mirando hacia la ventana, mantenía su porte aristocrático y su rubio cabello casi blanco caía por su espalda, sin embargo en su semblante se percibía el cansancio y aún cuando disimulaba muy bien, su mirada era de tristeza y desolación.

Se giró hacia él cuando notó su presencia y le regaló una sonrisa sincera -Draco- dijo en un tono esperanzador, él cerró la puerta a su espalda y caminó con rapidez, ella se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia él para encontrarlo a mitad del camino, madre e hijo se abrazaron con fuerza y cariño, en ese lugar alejados de miradas ajenas al fin demostraron la preocupación y el miedo en su interior y el alivio de saber que el otro estaba bien, que a pesar del peligro que les rodeaba habían logrado sobrevivir varios meses más.

Después de varios minutos se separaron, Narcissa enderezó su espalda y con un pañuelo limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas aun contenidas en sus ojos, se había rehusado a dejarlas caer, rápidamente recuperó su elegante porte y se dirigió a la mesa en la que había estado -por favor ven y toma asiento- le indicó a su hijo.

Después de también recuperar su porte aristocrático, él hizo lo que le indicó.

-¿Como has estado hijo?, Snape me ha informado acerca de lo que ocurrió- con elegancia le sirvió a su hijo una taza de té -Dijo que estabas bien y que era mejor para mí que no fuera a verte, pero yo estaba tan preocupada- le miró con aprensión.

-Estoy bien madre, lo que hiciste fue lo mejor, no sería conveniente que el Señor Tenebroso se enterara de lo que me ocurrió- el día anterior Snape ya le había dicho que informó a su madre del percance, omitiendo la participación de Granger en ello, también lo mantuvo en secreto de su señor y le regresó su varita no sin antes reprenderlo, recalcó que el tiempo se estaba acabando, pero Draco no necesitaba escucharlo, lo sabía bastante bien.

-El Señor Tenebroso no se encuentra en estos momentos en la mansión- su madre llamó su atención -Salió desde hace unas semanas, todavía no se sabe cuándo regresará-.

Draco notó la preocupación en su semblante y estiró su mano para colocarlo sobre la de ella en la mesa -No te preocupes madre, estaré bien- ella le miró y trató de transmitirle tranquilidad, aún cuando por dentro estuviera en pánico.

Narcissa le dedicó una débil sonrisa y correspondió el gesto de su hijo, intentaba mostrarse fuerte ante él como siempre lo había hecho pero últimamente las cosas que pasaban en su vida le estaban cobrando factura, cada día se esforzaba en mantenerse imperturbable ante otros y lo lograba, pero hacerlo ante su hijo no era tan fácil, a fin de cuentas él era la única razón por la que se encontraba ahí, sino se habría marchado desde hace tiempo.

Ver a Lucius encarcelado fue muy doloroso pero gracias a eso se dió cuenta que Voldemort estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a sus seguidores con tal de cumplir sus planes, no le importaba nadie más que sí mismo, aún cuando la familia Malfoy se mantenía fiel a él. Cuando obligó a su hijo a tomar la marca tenebrosa y le impuso su misión, fue para ella como una revelación, pues sabía que enfrentarse a un mago tan poderoso como Dumbledore claramente sería un acto suicida y Narcissa definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, ya había visto a su esposo caer en desgracia, su hijo no seguiría sus pasos.

Ahora se concentraba en ser fuerte y por eso había hecho a Snape tomar el juramento inquebrantable, ella resistiría todo lo que hiciera falta con tal de proteger a su familia, había decidido que sólo le sería fiel a los suyos y actuaría conforme a la situación, lo único que le importaba era terminar esa guerra con la mayor parte de su orgullo y el de su hijo intactos.

Después de un tiempo Draco se despidió de su madre y se retiró a su habitación, al llegar y cerrar la puerta colocó varios hechizos de protección y silenció el lugar, con un largo suspiro caminó hacia la cama mientras desanudaba su corbata, cuando finalmente se la quitó la dejó caer al suelo, a eso le siguió su abrigo y finalmente su camisa, con pesadez se dejó caer sobre la cama, de rostro al techo de la habitación y con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Estaba bastante estresado, esa casa había dejado de ser un hogar para él, sentía que había peligro en cada esquina, siempre miraba a sus espaldas y temía por la vida de su madre y la propia, su habitación era lo único remotamente seguro y gracias a eso sabía que serían unas largas vacaciones.

Los días pasaron, él había establecido una rutina, tomaba el desayuno y la cena con su madre y se pasaba la mayor parte del día leyendo en su habitación, siempre en alerta y aguardando el momento en el que el Innombrable apareciera. Un día escuchó que tocaban a su puerta, tomó su varita y se irguió en todo su esplendor, no estaba dispuesto a demostrar ni un ápice de debilidad.

Al quitar los hechizos indicó a la otra persona que pasara y su elfina doméstica apareció en el umbral, sabía que ella podía atravesar fácilmente sus barreras pero le estaba estrictamente prohibido entrar a su habitación sin pedir permiso.

A decir verdad, si por él fuera Gipsy hubiera sido liberada desde que Lucius fue encarcelado, sin embargo, desde que el Innombrable se instaló en la mansión y ésta se llenó de mortifagos deambulando por sus pasillos, creyéndose los amos y señores de sus aposentos, los elfos domésticos sufrían el doble de maltratos que antes.

A pesar de los ideales con los que creció y en los cuales creía fervientemente hasta hace poco, Draco siempre tuvo cierto cariño a su elfina, pues debido a las ocupaciones de sus padres fue ella quien realmente le crió, por eso tenía cuidado de tratarla con desprecio frente a otros, mayormente frente a su padre, pero en la realidad ella era la única elfina a la que respetaba. Tan sólo en ese momento había decidido no liberarla porque sabía que estaba más a salvo a su lado que a merced de otros y en su lugar le ordenó mantenerse alejada de los indeseables invitados, así como no obedecer a nadie más que a él, ni siquiera al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.

-El joven Nott ha venido a visitarlo señor- dijo mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo con respeto -Le está esperando en la biblioteca-.

A Draco le extrañó eso y después de indicarle a Gipsy que se fuera, se dirigió al lugar, cuando entró buscó con su mirada y entre dos largos estantes Theo se encontraba parado ojeando un pesado tomo, cuando éste le escuchó entrar, hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia él en forma de saludo y levantó el libro que sostenía -¿Te molesta si lo tomo prestado?, siempre me ha gustado la biblioteca de los Malfoy, encuentro muchas cosas interesantes aquí-.

Draco caminó hacia él e hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que lo tomara -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó antes de dirigirse a una elegante pero acogedora sala que se encontraba en el centro del extenso lugar.

Theo sonrió y con el libro todavía en la mano, le siguió y tomó asiento con soltura en el sillón de doble plaza frente a él, había visitado esa mansión desde que era un niño, conocía bien cada lugar y sabía que era bienvenido, hasta hace un tiempo Malfoy también visitaba el castillo Nott así que se sentía familiarizado.

-¿Qué acaso no puedo visitar a un viejo amigo?- dijo mirando a Draco con diversión -Últimamente te has mantenido alejado, creí que no sería mala idea venir-.

-Pues creíste mal, este no es un buen momento-.

-Estoy al tanto de la agradable visita que tienes en estos días- dijo con un ápice de sarcasmo.

-Entonces no sé por qué estás aquí- Draco mantenía un semblante serio, desde que tomó la marca tenebrosa se alejó de sus antiguas amistades, se negaba a confiar en otros, pues sabía a la perfección como era las serpientes.

-Sé lo que eres Malfoy- dijo Theo haciendo que le mirara confundido -Estoy al tanto de que has tomado la marca- aclaró. Ante la férrea mirada que Draco le dirigió, habló -No hace falta que lo niegues, es bastante obvio, a decir verdad tenía mis sospechas pero al ver tu reacción acabas de aclararlo- se encogió de hombros como si el tema no fuera lo suficiente importante -No he venido aquí a juzgarte, conozco lo insistente que puede ser tu padre, es igual al mío en ese aspecto y es por eso que estoy aquí- Su expresión se ensombreció -Quiere que tome la marca- dijo con una seriedad sepulcral.

La verdad es que a pesar de haber nacido en una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas del mundo mágico, Theo nunca había seguido los ideales de su padre en cuanto al fanatismo a la pureza de sangre, había crecido entre todas esas tradiciones pero desde muy temprana edad era adepto a la lectura y los libros abrieron su mente a un mundo mucho más allá de ideales arcaicos, mucho más allá de la separación de razas y fue ahí donde Theo comprendió que no era como su familia.

Sin embargo, como buena serpiente, era lo bastante inteligente como para evitar revelarse y decidió respetar las tradiciones sin involucrarse a un nivel más profundo, es por eso que se rehusaba a unirse a la fila de los mortífagos pero sabía que el momento de tomar su decisión estaba cada vez más cerca y él debía estar listo.

También sabía que a diferencia de él, Malfoy si creía ciegamente en todo lo que su familia le había enseñado, y a partir de la insistencia de su padre concluyó que posiblemente su compañero había pasado a formar parte de las filas del Innombrable desde las vacaciones pasadas, sospecha que incrementó al notar su cambio de actitud apenas comenzó el año escolar y que ahora comprobaba finalmente.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás?- Ambos se conocían desde niños y Draco sabía que Theo era inteligente, siempre se mantenía al margen de ese tipo de situaciones, observaba todo pero no opinaba a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, a decir verdad no estaba seguro de dónde estaba su lealtad, en el pasado y debido a su personalidad pretenciosa había dado por hecho que pensaba igual que él y Nott padre, antiguo mortífago, pero desde que comenzó a ver las cosas de diferente manera analizó todos los momentos que había vivido con su compañero y se encontró en esa confusión.

-A decir verdad ha insistido en eso desde hace un tiempo, supongo que desde que tú la tomaste, dice que es mi deber como el heredero de los Nott- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido -Pero he estado retrasando el momento y dando evasivas-.

-Realmente es tu deber como heredero- respondió Malfoy -Así que no sé porque has venido a mi en primer lugar- se cruzó de brazos y le miró con severidad.

-Sé que ha sido difícil para ti Draco- Theo se inclinó hacia adelante -También sé que eres muy capaz, no estoy subestimándote -dijo al ver el ceño fruncido de su compañero -Pero creer en sus ideales es muy diferente a formar parte de sus filas, estamos hablando de un tema bastante serio-.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- enarco una de sus cejas.

-No, pero tengo mis reservas, si esto termina mal no quiero ir a Azkaban-.

Después de algunos minutos en el que los dos se miraron con seriedad, retándose, Theo finalmente se rindió y soltó un cansado suspiro, pasó una mano por su cabello -No soy tu enemigo Draco, ninguno de nosotros lo es, Blaise a veces puede ser un jodido dolor de cabeza pero es tu amigo al igual que yo, aún cuando tú hayas decidido desconfiar de nosotros como si fuéramos unos malditos traidores- de pronto, dejó caer la máscara que a ambos les habían enseñado a mostrar ante todos y en su semblante se notó el cansancio y estrés que venía arrastrando desde hace días.

Draco aún se mostraba inflexible ante sus palabras -No sé qué clase de encargo te han encomendado pero quiero decirte que a pesar del decadente e hipócrita mundo en el que nos movemos, aún hay lealtad en algunos de nosotros, al menos hacia los que consideramos nuestros iguales- le dirigió una significativa mirada -La duda es si tú te consideras parte de nosotros- Theo no se refería al bando del Señor Tenebroso ni tampoco al de los sangre pura, se refería al de su antigua amistad sea cual fuera su lado cuando la guerra se desatara y esperaba que Malfoy entendiera eso.

Al no recibir respuesta, dejó salir otro largo suspiro y se levantó, después de estirarse un poco, enderezó su espalda y volvió a adoptar su máscara de indiferencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Theo- escuchó a su espalda y se volteó a mirarle -Gracias- Draco aún se encontraba sentado y una fugaz y débil sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

Theo asintió y regresó el gesto, después se marchó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se preparaba para dormir, hace días que había regresado con sus padres, se alegró mucho de verles y pasar sus vacaciones en la casa donde creció, después de Noche Buena iría a la madriguera en donde también estaría Harry y juntos regresarían a Hogwarts.

Evitó hablar con sus padres acerca de lo que pasó en la última semana de clases, no quería asustarles y se propuso a sí misma alejar de su mente el reciente juramento con Malfoy, el hecho de no encontrar el libro le hacía sentirse nerviosa pues aún no sabía cuáles eran realmente las condiciones de ese hechizo y que consecuencias tendría, así que utilizaría esos días para tratar de relajarse y volver con la mente clara, sabía que preocuparse por ello sin tener ninguna fuente de información a la mano solo le causaría dolores de cabeza.

Sin embargo, por las noches su mente parecía jugar en su contra, las pesadillas no le dejaban en paz, le costaba conciliar el sueño y cuando al fin lo hacía ese aterrador recuerdo en el que había entrado con Malfoy volvía a ella.

Se recostó sobre la cama y puso su mente en blanco, durante el día había realizado muchas actividades junto a su madre con la intención de cansarse y así poder dormir fácilmente, no obstante, después de un rato en el que cambió varias veces de posición, su esfuerzo parecía no surtir efecto, intentó cerrar sus ojos y cuando estaba comenzando a abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo, una imagen llegó a su cabeza, como si fuera parte de su imaginación o un sueño.

Estaba en una habitación, un par de velas iluminaban débilmente la estancia, la temperatura en ese lugar descendió varios centígrados, tanto que le provocó un escalofrío, de pronto el dolor le invadió, sintió como cientos de cuchillas se clavaban en su cuerpo haciéndole retorcerse en su cama.

Después de varios minutos Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando el dolor pasó, con sus manos había apretado fuertemente la sábana que le cubría, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de recuperarse por completo, una vez más el intenso dolor volvía a ella, gruesas gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por su cuerpo, con el ceño fruncido volvió a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, ese extraño sueño apareció de nuevo, esta vez se encontraba de rodillas, tenía sus manos colocadas sobre el suelo de frío mármol.

No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, era como si estuviera viendo las cosas desde su propia perspectiva pero ella nunca había estado en ese lugar, abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontraba en su cama, las sábanas ya estaban hechas jirones a sus pies, su respiración se sentía pesada e inhalaba aire con dificultad, como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe en el estómago y sus pulmones se hayan quedado vacíos, ahora estaba empapada en sudor y su cabello se pegaba a su frente, en cada uno de sus músculos sentía espasmos como secuela del dolor que acababa de experimentar.

Una nueva imagen apareció en su mente, la luz de un hechizo se dirigía a ella, abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de recibir el impacto y el dolor esta vez fue tan insoportable que no pudo evitar gritar.

De repente lo entendió, las imágenes que venían a su mente en realidad no le pertenecían, estaba observando las cosas desde la perspectiva de alguien más, alguien que al parecer se encontraba en peligro en ese momento.

Lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo, esa persona estaba sufriendo y ella también sentía ese dolor. Una cabellera rubia apareció en sus visiones.

-Malfoy- dijo en un susurro.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Otra semana, otro capítulo, que lo disfruten :)**

_**Nos leemos pronto. **_


	11. Conexión

**UN CONSUELO INESPERADO**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**Conexión **

Hermione abrió los ojos con exageración, su respiración era entrecortada, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, el sudor perlaba su frente y resbalaba por su espalda, miró hacia a su alrededor desesperada intentando saber en donde estaba, pero se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de estar parada literalmente en medio de la nada, todo era oscuridad -_No otra vez_\- pensó.

Ya no sentía dolor, se había esfumado apenas abrió los ojos en ese lugar, pero en esta ocasión algo era distinto, todavía conservaba su pijama, un pantalón de franela con un patrón de rayas color rojo en un fondo dorado y una blusa de manga larga a juego, además estaba descalza, tal vez el hecho de reconocer ese lugar hizo que su pánico inicial disminuyera, ciertamente no quería experimentar lo que ocurrió la ocasión anterior, pero tener conocimiento previo le hizo entender que necesitaba encontrar la razón por la que estaba ahí para poder salir más rápido.

El solo hecho de imaginar la preocupación de sus padres al no verle despertar al día siguiente fue suficiente para que comenzara a desplazarse por el Limbo, nombre que había decidido otorgar a ese extraño lugar, esta vez tampoco tenía su varita así que agudizó sus sentidos, buscaba cualquiera cosa, una simple señal que le sirviera de guía, un sonido, un olor.

Volvía a tener la sensación de no saber si en realidad estaba avanzando o si simplemente se movía sin llegar a ningún lado, aún así continuó desplazándose como había aprendido la primera vez. Después de despertar de la ocasión pasada y analizar esa experiencia con mucha dedicación intentó convencerse a sí misma de que se había tratado de un muy raro sueño compartido, pero en el fondo esa conclusión no le gustaba, era como si algo en ella le decía que todo había sido real.

Tras deambular por fin pudo percibir algo, en la lejanía había una figura, o al menos eso parecía pues era igual de oscura que su entorno, comenzó a moverse en esa dirección, lo hacía lo más rápido que podía y cuando finalmente se encontraba cerca le reconoció, tal como la primera vez, ante sus ojos se encontraba una cabellera rubia platinada, pero esta vez su dueño portaba una elegante túnica, de pies a cabeza vestía de negro, guantes de piel, zapatos y una camisa de cuello alto incluidos, era su traje de mortifago. Las dos únicas señales de su identidad eran el cabello y su rostro, en el cual había una expresión de dolor, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se unían, mantenía sus labios sellados en una fina línea y se notaba la fuerza con la que su mandíbula estaba cerrada, además la fina vena de su frente sobresalía de manera exagerada.

Hermione recordó su último descubrimiento antes de quedar inconsciente sobre su cama, la sensación de saber que Malfoy estaba en peligro le abrumó de nuevo pero el hecho de verle en ese momento parado frente a ella le provocó un profundo alivio que le dejó por demás confundida.

-Malfoy- intentó llamar su atención, pareció no tener ningún efecto en él así que le llamó de nuevo -Malfoy- en ese punto estaba más bien cansada, quería ya regresar a la normalidad y sabía que necesitaba de él, hecho que no le gustaba para nada.

-Malfoy en serio- dijo con hastío mientras se acercaba -Esta no es la primera vez que ocurre esto, así que abre los ojos de una vez, quiero regresar a mi cama- con fastidio levantó una de sus manos con la intención de sacudir su hombro ligeramente, sabía lo mucho que a él le molestaba que ella le tocara así que esperaba que eso le hiciera reaccionar.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como hizo contacto, él comenzó a gritar, eso hizo que Hermione se asustara y alejara su mano de inmediato pero él no se detuvo, al contrario, sus gritos se intensificaron, de pronto, se llevó ambas manos a su cabello y comenzó a dar tirones con desesperación, pronto su peinado terminó siendo un montón de desordenados mechones que caían por su frente y apuntaban en todas direcciones, sus piernas parecían comenzar a temblar y pronto perdieron fuerza, cayó de rodillas en el inexistente suelo, sus ojos aún seguían fuertemente cerrados y las facciones de su rostro se contorcionaron como si estuviera sufriendo una gran agonía.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, los gritos se hacían más fuertes a cada momento, se habían convertidos en alaridos que le helaban la sangre, nunca antes le había visto o escuchado de esa manera, parecía estar sufriendo y eso le causó un gran escalofrío, caminó los pasos que había retrocedido, temía empeorar las cosas pero se armó de valor y se arrodilló frente a él, una vez más estiró sus manos, esta vez temblando con timidez y las puso sobre sus hombros sacudiendolos con fuerza.

Su postura no cambiaba, ella estaba ya desesperada y aturdida por el estridente sonido pero no desistió, le sacudió tan fuerte que sus uñas se clavaron sobre la tela de la túnica, los mechones rubios se movieron incesantes hacia adelante y atrás a cada movimiento desesperado que Hermione ejercía sobre él, la voz de Malfoy parecía perder fuerza a cada momento, como si su garganta comenzará a enroqueser debido al cansancio y de pronto se detuvo, sus labios se sellaron en una tensa línea y por fin, sus ojos se abrieron con el pánico en ellos, su mirada se movió con rapidez por todo el lugar y finalmente, pareció enfocar los ojos en ella, después de lo que pareció una eternidad le reconocieron.

-¿Granger?- dijo con gran confusión, su voz se escuchaba más gruesa y baja de lo normal, como si fuera más bien un carraspeo.

-Malfoy- respondió en un susurro -Al fin- sin poder ni querer evitarlo Hermione se abalanzó sobre él y con los brazos rodeó su cuello con fuerza, un inmenso alivio embargó todo su ser y soltó un hondo suspiro sobre su hombro -Estaba tan asustada, no sabía que te pasaba- su voz estaba impregnada de preocupación.

Draco abrió los ojos en su totalidad, un furioso sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro, lentamente una de sus manos, que había caído a sus costados cuando dejó de gritar, se levantó casi con timidez y se posó sobre la cintura de ella, al no recibir ninguna negativa se aventuró a hacer lo mismo con su otra mano y con fuerza estrechó su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Un profundo suspiro salió de sus pulmones, el dolor y el terror que hasta hace unos momentos inundaba cada poro de su piel desaparecieron con rapidez, para ser reemplazados por la calidez que el cuerpo de la muchacha irradiaba, la tranquilidad comenzó a inundar su ser, una completa paz se hizo presente y al ser un sentimiento tan raro en su vida se abandonó a ella casi posesivamente.

Permanecieron así durante mucho tiempo, a ninguno de los dos parecía incomodarle la cercanía, por más extraña que haya parecido la idea días atrás todavía no querían separarse del otro, Draco había recostado su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de ella y sus abundantes rizos le provocaban un cosquilleo en la nariz, eso solo hizo que hundiera más el rostro impregnándose del olor a vainilla que desprendía, aún permanecían arrodillados.

Hermione por su parte se sentía tranquila entre de sus brazos, pero pronto una pregunta se presentó en su mente y no pudo ignorarla -¿Qué ocurrió?- se atrevió a hablar -O más bien, ¿porque estabas gritando?- corrigió, sintió como él se tenso y permaneció en silencio durante un par de minutos, estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando él contestó.

-Estaba siendo torturado- dijo derrotado, después de todo Granger ya sabía que era Mortifago, incluso compartía con ella ese extraño lugar y había visto el recuerdo más aterrador que tenía, así que, qué más daba.

Eso hizo que Hermione se separara un poco para verle a la cara -¿Torturado?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-El Señor Tenebroso regresó esta tarde a la Mansión Malfoy y no está muy complacido con los avances en mi misión- hizo una mueca recordando el dolor que le provocó su castigo.

-¿Misión?- preguntó exaltada, a pesar de imaginar que Malfoy tenía un objetivo no estaba al tanto de que el mismísimo Voldemort le hubiera encargado una misión -¿Quieres decir que vive en tu hogar? ¿Él mismo te torturó?- su preocupación volvía a hacerse latente.

-Ese lugar ya no es mi hogar- dijo con rencor -No desde que él regresó y no, hizo que tía Bella se encargara de mi castigo- un profundo escalofrío se hizo presente en su cuerpo y Hermione se dio cuenta de ello -Ella es, digamos, experta en eso, le divierte hacerlo y lo disfruta-.

Le miró horrorizada -Entonces, si tú, estabas en esa situación, ¿Cómo es que apareciste en este lugar? ¿Porque es que regresamos?- en realidad esa pregunta no iba dirigida a él, ella estaba más bien pensando en voz alta y comenzaba a creer que podría haber una relación entre el dolor de Malfoy y ese lugar, ¿Tal vez los hechizos de tortura tenían un efecto secundario del que nunca había leído?, sinceramente esperaba que no.

-No lo sé, antes de cerrar mis ojos estaba en la mansión Malfoy, en una habitación que tía Bella suele utilizar para los castigos- reflexionó -En algún momento debí perder la conciencia y después de lo que se sintieron como horas desperté en este lugar- frunció el ceño.

-Yo estaba en mi habitación, en la casa de mi padres en el mundo Muggle y comencé a sentir dolor en todo el cuerpo- intentó recordar algo más y pronto una idea cruzó su mente -¿Cómo era la habitación en la que estabas?- preguntó con mirada calculadora.

Él le miró extrañado pero igual respondió -Oscura, no es muy grande, no tiene ventanas y solo hay un par de velas-.

Hermione se separó de él y se levantó del suelo en donde había permanecido sentada después de iniciar la conversación, comenzó a caminar alrededor mientras analizaba la situación -¿El suelo era de mármol?-.

-Si- Malfoy le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, aún no entendía a dónde quería llegar.

-¿Y hacía un frío del carajo?- está vez volvió a acercarse a él, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Granger?- él también se había levantado y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-La ví- dijo y al captar el ceño fruncido de él aclaró -La habitación en la que estabas, la ví- pero aún necesitaba estar segura -Tú- comenzó dudosa -¿Recibiste la maldición Cruciatus, no?- se atrevió a despegar la vista del suelo en donde la había fijado de repente.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- descruzó sus brazos y preguntó con desconfianza.

-Nunca había recibido una imperdonable pero pude vislumbrar el rayo verde antes de que me impactara- reflexiono mientras recordaba sus visiones -Y el dolor, oh Dios, el dolor… fue tan intenso, creo que en algún momento comencé a gritar- ahora fue el turno de Malfoy de mirarle con incredulidad -Después de eso desperté en este lugar-.

-¿Estas insinuando que existe una conexión?- eso definitivamente no tenía ningún sentido.

-Solo piénsalo Malfoy, aparecimos aquí por primera vez después de hacer el juramento, ya escuchaste a Pomfrey explicar que fue porque gastamos mucha energía. Ahora que sufres esa clase de tortura, la intensidad es tan fuerte que yo también pude sentir los efectos y al quedar inconscientes aparecemos de nuevo aquí- le miró convencida -Eso definitivamente no puede ser una coincidencia-.

Esta bien, tenía un punto, no lo iba a negar, pero aceptar tener una conexión mágica con otra persona y que esa persona fuera justo Granger, era algo que sobrepasaba sus límites.

-¿Acaso te estás escuchando?- dijo después de un rato -Eso no tiene sentido- le miró como si se estuviera volviendo loca.

-Si lo tiene- respondió mordaz.

-¿Y como explicas que todo eso esté sucediendo?- le reto -No es la primera vez que sufro ese tipo de maldiciones, ¿donde estabas tú en todas esas ocasiones?-.

Saber eso le hizo sentir a Hermione una gran compasión hacia él, sus gritos de agonía aún hacían eco en sus oídos, no quería imaginarse todas las veces que debió ponerse así -Eso es porque antes no habíamos hecho el juramento- respondió mientras alejaba esos pensamientos.

-Entonces, ¿me estas diciendo que ese maldito pacto es el culpable de todo esto?- dijo extendiendo sus brazos, refiriéndose al lugar en el que estaban.

-He llegado a esa conclusión- se encogió de hombros -Pero nada es seguro hasta que encuentre el libro de dónde saqué ese hechizo-.

-Hasta que lo encuentres- repitió Malfoy analizando la situación, pero después abrió sus ojos más de lo normal -¿¡Lo perdiste!?- preguntó exaltado, mientras la furia comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

-_Rayos…-_ se reprendió mentalmente. Algo le decía que esa sería una larga noche.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -

Draco despertó al día siguiente en su habitación, las secuelas de los dolorosos crucios le atormentaron apenas abrió los ojos, eso siempre pasaba, durante todo el verano anterior su tía se había tomado como meta personal entrenarlo, le enseñó _Oclumancia_, _Legeremancia_ y un sin fin de hechizos de magia oscura, su método de enseñanza preferido era probar en él las maldiciones para que comprobara su intensidad, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, lo utilizó con el único fin de hacerle sufrir, ese fue su castigo.

Parecía que el dolor no existía en el limbo, pues todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí no sintió nada de lo que ahora le aquejaba en el mundo real. Se desperezó con dificultad y fue capaz de sentarse sobre su extensa cama, no recordaba haber llegado ahí en primer lugar, lo último que había visto antes de caer inconsciente era la oscura habitación favorita de su tía.

También estaba el hecho de despertar, la última vez en el limbo fueron tres días enteros en el mundo real, pero ahora podía ver como un débil rayo de sol se filtraba por enmedio de las pesadas cortinas de su habitación ¿sería acaso la mañana siguiente? ¿u otra vez había dormido por días?.

Un sonoro crack llamó su atención y su pequeña elfina doméstica hizo acto de presencia.

-Gipsy se disculpa por aparecer en su habitación- dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia, su larga nariz casi tocando el suelo -La ama le ha ordenado a Gipsy que entre para revisar su estado-.

-Gipsy, ¿Qué día es hoy?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-22 de Diciembre- dijo mirándole con su cabeza ladeada en señal de confusión.

Así que después de todo si despertó a la mañana siguiente, eso era un alivio, aún así todavía quedaba saber por qué es que aparecían en ese lugar y en qué consistía la duración de su estadía.

-¿Cómo llegué a mi habitación?- preguntó después de un momento.

-La ama le encontró, le ordenó a Gipsy traerlo a su habitación y revisar su estado-.

Imaginaba la preocupación en el rostro de su madre, eso le molestó. Con algo de dificultad se levantó y se miró a sí mismo, ya no tenía sus zapatos puestos, su capa y guantes también habían desaparecido pero fuera de eso aún conservaba el traje de mortifago, Gipsy se retiró para traerle algo de comer, al parecer era un poco más tarde de la hora en la que acostumbraba levantarse, así que después de vestirse y alimentarse en su habitación se dirigió al encuentro de su madre.

Los días transcurrieron, extrañamente el Señor Oscuro no volvió a requerir de su presencia, así estaba mejor, afortunadamente la mansión era lo suficiente grande como para evitar a los otros mortífagos y su habitación lo suficiente alejada de los salones principales, el día de navidad llegó y se fue sin pena ni gloria, sin su padre presente ni los eventos sociales que su madre acostumbraba organizar, la celebración le pareció más bien escueta, sin embargo, eso no evitó que el Innombrable hiciera acto de presencia, reuniendo a todos sus seguidores en una magnífica cena, actuando como si fuera el anfitrión y agradeciéndoles su hospitalidad a los Malfoy, como si en realidad no hubiera prácticamente impuesto su estadía en el lugar.

Algunos días después se alistó para salir, la misma tarde antes de ser torturado su señor le había dejado muy en claro que se le estaba acabando el tiempo y si al regresar a Hogwarts no cumplía su misión, él y su familia pagarían un precio muy alto, con eso en mente utilizo los días para planear algo nuevo, en caso de que se le siguiera dificultando reparar el armario, utilizó la red flu y apareció en un escueto establecimiento ubicado en el popular Callejón Diagon, sacudió el polvo de su elegante túnica y se dirigió a su destino.

Llevaba ya un par de pasos cuando escuchó a sus espaldas que alguien le llamaba -Hey Draco- Blaise Zabini se dirigía a él con rapidez hasta que le alcanzó, hizo un escueto asentimiento en señal de saludo y reanudó su caminar -¿A dónde vas?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado.

-No te importa- respondió sin mirarle.

-No me malinterpretes, me encanta caminar sin rumbo fijo- dijo con una sonrisa de lado -Pero en este momento estoy contigo así que claro que me importa saber hacia dónde vamos, uno nunca sabe, puedes llevarnos a un lugar peligroso- asintió aprobando sus propias palabras.

El rubio detuvo su andar y le miró con fastidio -Nosotros no vamos a ninguna parte-.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó confundido.

-No juntos, yo me dirijo a un lugar importante y tú a cualquier otro lugar lejos de mí- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Vamos Draco, una buena compañía no te hará daño- se encogió de hombros -¿Hace cuánto que no salimos?- se acercó a él y posó un brazo sobre sus hombros con camaradería.

Draco se sacudió de su agarre con rapidez -¿Qué rayos les sucede a ti y a Theo?, ¿Porque de repente el interés por seguirme?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-Theo siempre ha sido un chico extraño, por él no puedo hablar- dijo mientras se encogia de hombros -Yo por mi parte te he extrañado- le dirigió una sonrisa que seguramente pretendía ser inocente pero Draco le conocía bastante bien así que en su lugar le causó escalofríos.

Le miró con asco -Puedes venir si no vuelves a tocarme y dejas de ser un estorbo- arrastró las palabras a manera de amenaza y reanudó su caminar.

-¡Esperame!- Blaise casi trotó para alcanzarle.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -

El fresco césped le hacía cosquillas en las palmas de las manos, la tierra se adhería a su pantalón y el viento mecía su cabello en una acompasada danza, hacía frío, después de todo estaban en pleno invierno, pero eso no evitó que se abrigada con una gruesa bufanda y saliera al extenso jardín de la madriguera para sentarse en el pasto y observar a sus amigos jugar un partido amistoso de Quidditch, su nariz estaba roja pero ella aún así se sentía feliz, ese era uno de sus momento favoritos, cuando estaba en paz, rodeada de personas importantes para ella.

La víspera de Navidad fue hace varias noches atrás y después de una larga despedida a sus padres, llegó a la madriguera para pasar sus últimos días de vacaciones ahí, las pesadillas aún atormentaban sus noches pero ya no volvió a despertar en el limbo y por lo consiguiente no sabía nada de Malfoy.

Un escalofrío le embargaba de pies a cabeza cuando recordaba sus visiones, saber que había presenciado de primera mano la tortura de otra persona e incluso sentido una parte de ese dolor le conmocionó, los gritos de agonía del rubio a veces resonaban en su mente pero trataba de calmarse diciendo que sí no tenía visiones era porque Malfoy estaba bien.

Pensar en eso le transmitía cierta tranquilidad, como si un acogedor calorcito de pronto llenaba su ser, eso le calmó tanto como le sorprendió, es decir, ¿porque estaba tan preocupada por la seguridad de Malfoy?, y ni hablar de ese largo abrazo en el limbo, cuando lo recordaba un hormigueo se hacía presente en su estómago y prefería dejar de pensar en eso.

-Mione- escuchó que le llamaban, levantó el rostro y se encontró a su amigo de pie frente a ella, con su mano izquierda sostenía su escoba, su pelirrojo cabello estaba desordenado y un par de mechones estaban húmedos, su nariz estaba rojiza y su pecho subía y bajaba junto a su respiración entrecortada -Hace frío, será mejor que entremos- dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudar a levantarse.

Harry y Ginny acababan de descender y caminaban hacia ellos con sus escobas también en las manos, Hermione aceptó su ayuda -Gracias- le dedico una débil sonrisa, por sobre el hombro de Ron, unos pasos atrás pudo ver a Ginny dirigirle una traviesa sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo, eso hizo que se sonrojara y después de soltar a Ron comenzó a caminar hacia la madriguera.

Esos últimos días eran algo confusos, Ron se comportaba más amable con ella de lo que alguna vez había sido, se mostraba atento, algo excesivamente extraño en él y en lo que iba de la semana no habían tenido ninguna discusión, todavía recordaba su disculpa en la enfermería y creía que el cambio de actitud posiblemente se debía a eso pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda con su repentina cordialidad, sobretodo en algunos momentos cuando parecía acercarse a ella con la intención de decir algo pero terminaba cerrando la boca mientras se alejaba con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

De hecho, esa vez en la enfermería se sintió extrañamente agradecida con la interrupción de Malfoy, no es que no quisiera escuchar a su amigo pero el tema que estaba tratando le incomodaba, no podía negar que todavía tenía sentimientos por Ron pero estaba comenzando a preguntarse si sólo correspondían a los de amistad y ella estaba confundiendolos con algo más

Tal vez hubo un tiempo en el que sí estuvo realmente enamorada de él pero ahora solo se aferraba a esos antiguos sentimientos por mera costumbre.

Un par de días más transcurrieron y en la víspera de su regreso a Hogwarts decidieron visitar el Callejón Diagon, Hermione deseaba ir a Flourish y Blotts con la esperanza de encontrar cualquier tipo de información sobre el pacto que habían hecho, Ginny decidió acompañarle con la condición de ir por un helado a Florean Fortescue después, por otra parte Harry y Ron fueron a la tienda de Quidditch.

Después de deambular por el establecimiento un considerable tiempo no fue capaz de encontrar algo referente a su tema de interés, eso le decepcionó, en esa tienda había depositado gran parte de sus esperanzas y la única opción restante era la biblioteca de Hogwarts en donde ya había buscado, aun así encontró un par de tomos interesantes sobre otros temas diversos por lo cual no catalogó su visita como una pérdida de tiempo y se apresuró a pagar.

-Un día de estos te quedaras atrapada en uno de tus libros Mione- Ginny y ella caminaban por el callejón.

-Si eso sucede espero que sea uno bueno- dijo con humor.

-Seguro será en uno aburrido que te encante- le siguió el juego -Aunque hablo en serio, debes comenzar a prestar más atención a tu entorno o la vida terminará pasando sin que te des cuenta- su amiga le miró con seriedad.

-Yo ya presto atención a mi entorno Ginny-.

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿entonces por qué no has avanzado en el asunto de Ron?- le miró suspicaz.

-¿Qué asunto?- respondió con nerviosismo -Él ya está saliendo con alguien-.

-Vamos Hermione, no me digas que no has notado el cambio repentino en Ron, tal vez finalmente sea el momento de aclarar tus sentimientos por él- había un brillo de esperanza en su mirada.

-Es que ese es el problema Ginny- suspiró con cansancio -Creo que mis sentimientos han cambiado- su amiga abrió los ojos con sorpresa y detuvo su andar.

Hermione continuó su camino y comenzó a darse la vuelta hacia Ginny cuando se dió cuenta de que ésta se había detenido pero al apartar su vista del frente se estampó contra algo duro, la fuerza del golpe hizo que se tambalea un poco en su lugar.

-¡Oh!, lo siento _caro mía_, ¿te has lastimado?- un fuerte brazo bronceado envolvió su cintura, Hermione levantó su rostro para mirar al dueño y se encontró con una sonrisa formada por una fila de dientes relucientes y un par de penetrantes ojos castaños con un brillo travieso en ellos.

-No, estoy bien- dijo tratando de recuperar el equilibrio con ayuda del joven, un débil sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro debido a la cercanía.

Cuando él finalmente le soltó pudo verle mejor, se trataba de Blaise Zabini, Hermione le conocía bien pues estaban en el mismo año en Hogwarts, era un Slytherin y era parte del grupo con el que Malfoy solía rodearse y al igual que ella estaba en el club de eminencias de Slughorn, durante todos esos años nunca habían hablado.

A decir verdad, Zabini nunca se había dirigido a ella de manera despectiva como sus demás compañeros de casa, sin embargo, si le miraba con superioridad cada vez que se cruzaban y cuando Malfoy arremetía contra ella él solo observaba la escena, muchas veces con desinterés y aburrimiento, para Hermione el quedarse callado era igual de malo que insultarla directamente.

También, cuando alguno de los otros Slytherin hacía comentarios hirientes durante clases, era parte de las risas en el fondo, y por último, estaba segura de que era él quien estaba detrás de algunas de las bromas que ocurrían últimamente desde que los gemelos Weasley salieron de Hogwarts por lo que seguramente era una serpiente inteligente.

Fue por todas esas cosas que le miró con desconfianza apenas supo de quién se trataba -Gracias- le dijo con seriedad e inmediatamente se dió la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

Pero antes de moverse él le interrumpió -Oh no es ningún problema Granger, sin embargo, creo que nunca nos hemos presentado formalmente- dijo mientras le miraba con escrutinio.

Ella le miró extrañada -Sé quién eres Zabini, te conozco desde primer grado- contesto como si ese hecho fuera lo más obvio, comenzaba a creer que a ese chico se le había zafado un tornillo.

-Lo sé Granger, pero realmente nunca hemos hablado, no sería muy caballeroso de mi parte dejarte ir así- sin más, se inclinó un poco y tomó su mano -Blaise Zabini- dijo y con elegancia depositó un beso en su dorso -Un placer- le dirigió una sonrisa ladina.

Esta bien, oficialmente declaraba a ese chico un enfermo mental, le miró confundida, toda esa escena le parecía por demás alucinante pero no podía negar que también le encontraba divertida -Igualmente- respondió para no parecer maleducada y miró a Ginny que ya se había acercado a ellos, ella le regresó la mirada igual de confundida.

Zabini le soltó con delicadeza y se volteó hacia su amiga para repitir el gesto, ella le regresó la sonrisa, parecía finalmente encontrarle lo divertido al asunto. Él posó de nuevo su mirada en ella con la intención de decir algo.

-Blaise- una voz le llamó con seriedad, Hermione le reconoció y de inmediato volteó a su origen.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie en medio de un callejón que hacía intercepción con el callejón Diagon, vestía como siempre completamente de negro, al parecer había cambiado de peinado pues un par de mechones caían con delicadeza sobre su frente y en la mano llevaba una bolsa de papel, sin embargo, pudo distinguir su contenido debido a la silueta, se trataba de una botella, le dirigía a Zabini una mirada severa y en ningún momento pareció notar la presencia de alguna de ellas.

-Ah Draco, finalmente te has desocupado- dijo el moreno con alegría -Ya estaba comenzando a impacientarme, aunque eso no duró mucho, me encontré con grata compañía- su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, hizo un ademán hacia ella para decir algo pero Malfoy le interrumpió de nuevo.

-Vámonos- dijo en tono amenazante y se dió la vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección por la que había venido y en ningún momento le miró ni dio señales de siquiera notarla, eso le decepcionó.

Blaise se apresuró a despedirse de ellas al darse cuenta que Malfoy no se iba a detener, le dirigió una última mirada coqueta y se dió la vuelta para seguir a su amigo.

Hermione se quedó observando la espalda del rubio, eso hizo que un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia se formara en su interior, en ocasiones anteriores hubiera dado lo que sea para que Malfoy no notara su presencia, sin embargo, en ese momento, se sorprendió a sí misma deseando que el mercurio de sus ojos se dirigiera a ella.

-Vaya- Ginny a su lado llamó su atención -Quién lo hubiera dicho, nos encontramos a dos Slytherins y no recibimos un solo insulto de su parte- dijo sorprendida -Malfoy ni siquiera nos dirigió la mirada, eso sí es algo nuevo-.

Al parecer no era la única que se había dado cuenta y eso aumentó su extraño sentir, de pronto, una intensa ola de fastidio le inundó ¿y qué si no le miró?, no es como si fuera algo malo, después de todo cada vez que se cruzaban él se comportaba como todo un bravucón, además, a parte del limbo ellos no compartían ninguna otra cosa, si él quería hacer como si nada pasara pues por ella estaba bien.

Con la firme decisión de olvidarse de Draco Malfoy comenzó a caminar, sin embargo, el destino pronto se encargaría de hacerle ver que cumplir ese objetivo no iba a ser tan fácil.

* * *

**¡Hello! **

**Capítulo once!, ¿Qué les pareció?, volvieron al limbo, aunque no por tanto tiempo como la primera vez, en el siguiente capítulo se aclararán finalmente varias cosas. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Monibeth Felton: Muchas gracias por tu ****Review, me hace muy feliz saber que te este gustado la historia, me tarde un poco pero finalmente aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero saber que te parece, disfrútalo!**

**Caro2728: Listo!, aquí esta el siguiente Cap, disfrutalo :)**

**Jazmin Li: Hola! me alegra que hayas visto esa publicación, estaba un poco indecisa cuando la hice jeje, estoy muy feliz de leer que te gustó la historia!, en el capitulo siguiente finalmente se resolveran tus dudas, me gustaría mucho seguir leyendo tu opinión, disfruta este Cap :D**

_**Nos leemos pronto. **_


End file.
